Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Alpha - Gloria Excelsia
by saruviel
Summary: An Intermixing of the Angels of God and other Biblically inspired Characters. The Chronicles of the Children of Destiny.


Chronicles of the Children of Destiny

Gloria Excelsia

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

Stories:

The Heart of God

The Birth of Meludiel

Ariel and the Wolf

In The Beginning (Short Story)

Metatron's Gambit (Short Story)

Metatron and Logos: War of the Worlds (Short Story)

Logos and Memra: A Day in the Life of (Short Story)

The Garden of Eden in the Heart of Heaven (Short Story)

The Fate of Destiny (Short Story)

Deborah the Dinosaur (Short Story)

John: Seer of Visions (Short Story)

The Book of Destiny (Short Story)

Samael and Aphrayel: The Agenda (Short Story)

The Children of Heaven (Short Story)

Infinity (Novel)

THE HEART OF GOD

God did indeed have a sense of humour, he thought to himself in reflection. Daniel. Callodyn. Two very funny angels. Ariel. Kayella. Two long-suffering twins. Where on earth shall I place their glory? Well, at the beginning, shall we say, just a little before the egos from Israel. Just a little before blessed Michael and Ambriel. In the heart of God. Before Time began. Before love and hate, before life and death, before good and evil. Before all things.

'Jesus. You really are stupid.'

'Fuck off, Daniel.'

'Start a church?'

'You have no ambitions, Rothchild.'

'I keep the faith, Yeshua.'

'Dream on,' responded the Christ of God's greater glory.

Callodyn and Kayella were, in God's estimations, the actual talent amongst his infinite children. Bright. Gifted. Charming. Sensible. Adroit. Skilled. Pragmatic and practical. Wise. Humble. Exceedingly proud. And all together lovely. Best to give them some weight problems to keep them in check. Of course, God loved 228, a very dedicated pair. To shine forever. To shine always. The heart of God, were he created number 2 first of all, Michael of Eternity, was a quick 'Cool' by God, but then back to the 228 project. The glory. The exciting stuff. And then, at another point, much later on in history, reawakening some older memories which he had put to sleep, had lie dormant, he looked into them and recalled some things in the earlier thoughts from the heart of God. Some forgotten thoughts. He had existed forever, after all. Forever.

'You are Callodyn and you are Kayella. Destiny and life hinges upon you both. You are my true firstborn children. And this is the beginning. For later a jealous rival shall show up, but we shall slumber till then. Yet you, Callodyn, and you, Kayella, are my true firstborns. The oldest of the covenants. The first of the covenants. For it is your heart, Callodyn. It is your heart.

And the true firstborn son and daughter of God rested, in comfort, and the hand of eternity turned its course, and what was to be would come to be in God's good time.

The End

THE BIRTH OF MELUDIEL

God mused. The heart of the Messiah was a complex and difficult thing to fathom, such being his yearning towards love and infinity. Such being his yearning towards God and eternity. Yet, one heart, one love, filled a void in him, which nothing else could fill – his blessed twin, Meludiel.

Ambriel – the Messiah to be – would be twin and heart of Meludiel, as she would be his – and yet, there would be one other to claim her soul as well – charming old Daniel. He was ever so incorrigible.

Meludiel took form in the heart of God for months, if not years, such being the devotion he was placing into her being, the sheer commitment to those she loved, and those she was concerned about. He ministered grace into her innermost being, patience, and virtue. And he would place Jesus in her heart, as her King, for a time period as well. And in those things she would find her completion as an angel of God.

He worked on her, and continued to work on her, birthing her spirit in his heart, and whispering dreams to her mind, and adventures of passion and glory to her soul, and telling her he loved her, and she would forever be in her father's hands. He whispered songs of melody to her heart, and songs of harmony, and the song of creation, the song of eternity, was implanted into her very soul, the very fibre of her being. And he loved her, dearly. He loved her.

Meludiel sat, those early days, on the pre-school floor, sitting there, looking beautiful, with Ambriel running all over the place, chasing Daniel, and playing games, and watching, occasionally, his twin, to make sure she was ok. And Ariel came inside from time to time, away from hunting the wolf who bothered her, and sat with Meludiel, and they sang songs, and they played games, and they loved each other, and God was happy. Watching them, there, in the nursery of his heart, in the nursery of his soul – in the nursery of Infinity, in the nursery of Eternity.

The End

ARIEL AND THE WOLF

She was 15. Or was she 25? She couldn't remember. In this place things changed a lot. A hazy kind of reality, or so she thought.

Daniel was her twin, though. He loved her. He said so all the time. But the wolf hunted her. It always hunted her.

Suddenly, she was in the nursery again. Away from the green grass and leaves she had just been familiar with. Back again in the nursery, and there was the old man again - her father.

'Ariel. Come here.'

Ariel obeyed.

'Is that wolf bothering you?' he asked.

She nodded.

'Are you scared of the wolf?' he asked her.

She nodded.

'Wolves can be like that. Scary!' he finished.

And she was away again, deep in the forest.

It was late - and she was further in the forest than she had ever been. But it was ok. Daniel was just back in the clearing a little - wasn't he?

She followed her trail, and a new bridge appeared, one she had never seen - And out came the wolf.

He snarled a deep snarl, but she knew, this time, she would have to be brave. She would have to conquer the wolf.

A staff was suddenly in her hand, and she thrust it at the wolf, who dodged it nimbly.

'Go away wolf,' she yelled at it, but it stood its ground.

Suddenly it sprang at her, and, the fear overcoming her, she turned and ran and ran and ran and ran...

And just as suddenly she was in the arms of Daniel, who was calming her down, wiping away her tears.

'I hate that wolf,' she said sobbing.

Later on she was in the nursery again, and the old man was there.

And she was a child, and he picked her up, and cradled her and comforted her.

And she hid in the heart of God, but outside the nursery she knew he was there, watching, silently waiting. The wolf. Ready to eat her all up. Ready to devour her fear.

And then she hid there, in the heart of God. Quiet. Gentle. Shy. Humble.

Home.

And soon the new day began, yet another, and Daniel and Ambriel were soon there, playing with her. And Meludiel soon also.

And, joy of joys, finally a visit from Michael and Elenniel.

And she noticed, throughout the day, the old man, watching her, silently. Guarding her.

Against the Dark.

Against the Fear.

Against the Wolf.

The End

'In The Beginning'

Prologue

Beginnings and Endings. Endings and Beginnings. And in between perhaps infinity and eternity.

In his plans God had thought through much of what would take place within the realms which would come to be known as the Realms of Infinity and the Realms of Eternity. But prior to their advent, would come his own special home – his private and personal domain – a place he would share only with the 3 firstborn of all the Children of God – Metatron, Logos and Memra. And that private special dwelling place would simply be called 'Home'.

And then the children of God and the very first of the four Realms – the Realm of Heaven. God planned 70 children. 70 only who would be his firstborn children – no more – no less. The 70 children he had in mind were 35 boys and 35 girls. They would have a destiny, of course, but they would not have a destiny. His own children would decide, after they had learned their life lessons, their future and fate for themselves.

The rest of his offspring, he would never grant that right in full. He would never allow his other children to be lost to him through their own choices – he simply would not allow that. That decision had become immutable in his mind – eternally unchangeable.

But his own children, them he would teach and allow – in the fullness of time – the right and ability to craft their own destiny. That much he would allow those who had been last in planning, but were to be first in origin.

And so would come 'Home', followed by the four Realms of 'Heaven, Infinity, Eternity and Paradise'. And thus God took to the work of the eternal – the work of life and love.

HOME

0 HY

'You are Metatron, my Firstborn child. And I love you.' Metatron nodded, having just been animated to life by the eternal spirit of God. He rose up from were he was laying and looked around. There were structures, which God shortly told him were buildings. One main farmhouse, were they would live. A barn out the back, were cows gave milk. And a shed over to the side were chickens gave eggs. And then fields for a few hundred metres filled with crops before disappearing into an eternal void – that void a cascade of wavering lights, almost like an eternal aurora.

'Where are we?' he asked, with the intuitive voice given to him.

'We are Home,' replied God.

For a year they ate, drank and slept. And God introduced Metatron to chess, which they played avidly. He liked beer, did Metatron. He liked it a lot, and got drunk often, much to God his Father's annoyance. But God relented, acknowledging that in the end such stuff had been created for that purpose.

And then came Logos and Memra shortly afterwards. And Metatron had a family.

And then later, in discussion, 'Yes, there will be 70 of them. No, we will not meet them. Not initially. But you can watch them through the portal I will place in the living room. But it is only the beginning, children. Only the beginning.'

Heaven

1990 HY

'Lucy.' 'Yes Enrique.' 'Do you love me, Lucy? Do you love me?' Lucy, child of God, sitting in her abode in Azaphon, the Diamond city, considered her brother Enrique's question. Enrique was, in a sense, Lucy's personal brother. A brother in rank of birth the same number as Lucy in order, that being the 35th and last of the children of heaven. In overall order of birth amongst God's 70 children, Enrique was 65th and herself Lucy was last of all, 70th. Of course, she loved him dearly, and told him that often, as she did all her brethren. Yet, in listening carefully and sensitively to Enrique's question, Lucy sensed something in the tone, in the intent of the question that searched for an answer unlike the standard 'of course I love you.' She looked straight at him. 'You are a dork, Enrique. Don't be so dramatic. Just like dreamlord Daniel – always so dramatic.'

'Come now, sister. I am far from the likes of Dream. A most obsessive personality, that one. Yet he, like us all, does have his charms.'

'Yes, he does at that. I feel it in the dreams he sends me each night. In the subtleties of love and friendship he graces me with from my dream brethren and, of course, those other faces we all know so well now – yet who do not, seemingly, exist. Tell me, Enrique, do you share the common view? That these people we see are other brethren? Others which God does not share with us? From another realm? Another place? Another dreaming world of love?'

'Who knows, Lucy. Who knows. I see them in my dreams, like you do. Some faces familiar now. As if I had known them, yet never met them of course.'

'Perhaps they are people yet to be, brother. Perhaps they are people yet to be.'

'Or maybe products of Dreams overly fertile imagination.'

'Yes, it could be that Enrique. It could just be that.'

Enrique, lying on the end of Lucy's bed, playing with a small paper umbrella, looked at his sister, who was at the front of her large grand bed, reading one of the texts Adam, firstborn, had written. 'Tell me, Lucy. Have you yet decided on the role you desire? The choice of life calling that Father has beckoned each of us to choose and pursue. I have, I think, settled on the dramatic qualities in life. Singing and writing song. And also dramatic deeds. The role of the 'entertainer' seems, for me, a role most entertaining and worth pursuing.' Lucy, twirling her raven black hair between her fingers, closed the text Adam had written and thought on her response to her brother. Father, God, had given each of them a list of 70 roles. 70 key roles which, so he claimed, would shape their eternal lives. Yet he had left it to each child to pick and choose the role they desired for themselves. Adam had chosen author. To write books, perhaps neverendingly so, on all sorts of strange and delightful events and happenings. Daniel had chosen the role of dreamlord. Another role, one both Daniel and Lucy had considered but had finally left to another sister, was that of 'Death'. Death dressed in black, and wore dark mascara. The roles purpose, so God had said, was to bring final and ultimate resolution to things. Yet, one day, in ways which, so he said, would shock all the children of heaven.

Lucy, after much consideration, had finally chosen the role of 'Witch' in which to satisfy her life's passions. The 'Witch' role, seemingly, had so much promise and potential. God's promise that he would allow the role of witch to engage in what he called 'magic' – the manipulation of spiritual energy for various affects – seemed so enticing, ultimately, to Lucy that she simply could not forego the role. As strange as it may seem, it seemed her life calling.

'I will be the wicked witch of Azaphon, dear brother. Best beware my might and power.' Enrique laughed at Lucy's joke. 'So the witch role. I had thought that Jezebel or Delilah, as befits their nature, may have chosen such a role. Have you already claimed it from Father.'

'Yes. Two months ago.'

'Two months? So long. And you had not told me yet?'

'Don't sound to disappointed, brother. I haven't told anyone else. It has taken me all year to finally choose the role, and I was not sure if it would be taken or not. But fortunately I am the lucky one. So do not be surprised if it takes me a while to likewise share this news.'

'Most unlike you, sis. You are usually forthright and quick to share things. You have been all your life.' Lucy placed the text of her brother Adam on the drawers beside her bed, and picked up the apple she had been eating and gave it a bite. Chewing on it, she thought on her response to her brother. 'Yeah. I guess that is true, Rique. But I want to, in a strange way, bring an aura of mystery to the witch role. Something like the 'death' role in its possibilities, yet something different as well. It was why I waited to share the news'

'The witch seems like Samael's Devil, perhaps?' suggested Enrique. Lucy thought on that comment and saw the connection. The Devil role her brother Samael, secondborn of the children of heaven, had taken seemed perhaps, like the role of 'Death' and 'The Witch', linked to the mysterious, the unknown. To those things hidden and away from them. Almost, as it were, draped in darkness.

'Yes, I think so Enrique. Yes, I do think so indeed. Similar textures. Similar roles which each have much promise.'

'I think, sister. Like the entertainer, my own role, each will entertain us for many years to come. Perhaps eternally so.' Lucy looked at him, and slowly nodded. 'Yes, perhaps, dear brother. Perhaps.'

Michael, third-born of the children of heaven sat with Jesus eleventh-born of the males and 21st in rank of all the children. They had finally chosen their roles. Michael had chosen the role of 'Archangel'. It was a role of spiritual ministry, responsible for nurturing and encouraging his brethren. Being dressed with wings, dressed in bright white, and wearing a garland called a 'halo' around the head. Jesus had chosen the role of 'preacher'. His responsibility was to take the lessons of life which their eternal father had taught them, also lessons from the 'Author' role found in Adam, and the yet unclaimed 'Scholar' role. Each child of God seemed pleased and happy with the role they had chosen. And in that happiness they sat in Jesus abode in Azaphon, dreaming up destinies for themselves. 'Of course, Michael, the destiny role, for whoever finally chooses it, may decide everything for us. We may make our plans and choose our fates, yet I think destiny will ultimately have its say.' Michael nodded, understanding the truth Jesus expounded to himself. 'Well, perhaps we should make close friends with whoever finally chooses the destiny role.' 'Yes, that would be wise Michael. Perhaps indeed we should.

Eve, firstborn of the females of heaven, eleventh in overall ranking, finally settled on her choice. In the end, it seemed, there could be no other role than that of 'Destiny' for the firstborn female child of God to partake of. If Adam thought things up and wrote about them – if he created new ideas – if he conjured up in the imaginations of the heart new fantasies to entertain the children of heaven, then Eve would choose the role in reality which could shape the lives of her brethren, perhaps inspired by those very tales of Adam, the Author, to take their lives and make, in a way, a living story for them. A destiny, a saga, a fate, which would give life, love and other mysteries to the souls of the eternal children of heaven.

'Come Elf, let us hunt.' The proud 'Warrior' Paul, fifth-born of the Children of Heaven spoke to Christie the 'Elf', eighteenth-born of the Children of Heaven. Christie had chosen the role of the 'Elf', whereas Paul had chosen the role of the 'Warrior'. And, presently, both of them were hunting Saul the 'Mercenary' and Tammy the 'Gypsy', in a game the four of them had devised – a merry chase around the Realm to see who could first tag the others without being seen and thus claim victory.

The Realm of Heaven was alike the very first of the Realms of God, 'Home', were Metatron, Logos and Memra resided, in many ways – yet altogether a much greater and grander enlargement of 'home' to house not just the 3 divine ones, yet the 70 children of Heaven. The Realm of Heaven was located directly below 'Home', many cubits downwards. It was spread out on a grassy plain, with various hills and ponds, the main towers and buildings in the centre of the Realm. Around the 'Rim' of the Realm ran a solid stone wall which the Father had put in place with the creation of the Realm. In the centre were around 20 to 30 main buildings of various types which suited the purposes of the Children of Heaven – both for living, food, cleanliness and entertainment.

Right in the centre of the Realm stood the 'Tower of God', a tower of many cubits high, watching, as it were, over the Realm and the affairs of God's children. The Tower was a solid stone brick pinnacle, which the children climbed from time to time to gain the view from its uppermost tower.

Presently Paul the Warrior and Christie the Elf were descending that tower, having counted to the mandatory 1,000 before being allowed to chase down their adversaries in the game of 'Tag' they had invented.

'Were fore art thou, proud mercenary – were fore art thou?' Paul the warrior spoke, carefully and quietly, with Christie in tow, coming to the corner of a building and peering cautiously around it to see if they could spot their foe. 'Dare I say it,' began Christie the elf cautiously, attired in green, with a pointed red and green cap with a small bell attached at its end. 'Dare I say it, brave warrior, but they won't be stupid enough to hide in plain sight.'

Paul considered those words, carefully, but not to carefully, as befitted one of the less intellectual of the children of heaven.

'Why speaketh as such? Saul our Mercenary opponent is infamous for his stupidity in bravery. As we all know he comes forth, knowing no fear, confronting all who would oppose him. Hast thou not forgotten our recent celebration when he was courting his fair twin Tammy and, in the process of attempting to present her gift, he cometh down the curtain from aside our grand hall's top entrance only to have his slacks catch on the curtain hooks and tumble down before her butt naked. Nay, I tell you. He is not one to be feared, our mercenary opponent. He is a silly duffer, obvious to all.'

Christie the elf grinned, fondly remembering the said adventure, and Saul's gross embarrassment at having his privates paraded in front of the whole clan.

'Yet, dare I say it brave warrior,' began Christie in response,' that our foolhardy mercenary foe has, perchance, learned from his mistakes and will not so be easily caught again.'

'Bah. The man's a fool. He will be in plain sight, bravely yet foolishly challenging all who would oppose him.'

Paul peered again around the corner, spying nobody present, and signalled for Christie to follow him cautiously.

'Lead on brave fool,' said Christie lovingly, yet slightly mockingly.

'Deborah, Deborah, Deborah. Poor, poor Deborah. Our poor dear dinosaur. I full well know you have always questioned Father's eternal wisdom in the granting of your substantial girth, but feel not ashamed at my, dare I say it, brilliant painting of such a beautiful dinosaur.'

Deborah, the largest of the children of heaven, looked at the painting her older brother Samael, the Devil, had painted, of a rather fierce looking lizard-like creature of rather gross proportions. Her twin brother Matthew, the new artist, gazed at Samael's painting of Deborah the Dinosaur, and crossing the art-room, picked up a canvas he had likewise painted of Deborah the Dinosaur, however being a lovely picture of Deborah herself, with the subtitle of 'Deborah the Dinosaur' on the bottom rung of its frame.

Deborah finally, after due embarrassment at Samael's picture, bravely spoke of Matthew's. 'It appears, Devil, that my dear artist brother Matthew is far more the gentleman and has portrayed myself in a far grander glory, as doth befit a child of heaven.'

Samael looked carefully at Matthews's latest masterpiece of his twin sister, yet persisted in praising his own. 'But, can you not see dear sister, what such large teeth you have,' he said pointing to the dinosaur's teeth. 'Why, they are certainly ample to chew all that lovely food you consume at mealtime.' Deborah blushed, embarrassed.

'Oh, you are sweet,' chided Matthew at his older brother.

'What can I say, dear artist of grandeur – the devil befits me in every perfect way imaginable. It is the role I was born for, and I delight in it.'

'That's the truth,' said Deborah, the subtlest of grudges in her voice apparent.

'Oh, dear sister. Fret not. Matthew loves you after all. Fret not – dear sister.'

'Shaddup,' said Deborah, annoyed at his sarcasm.

'Oh, dear sister,' chided Samael the Devil once more.

Adam sat contemplating the roles his brothers and sisters had now all chosen. In the last few days there had been a rush to choose the final roles available, and now all 70 had been chosen. The choices for everyone were:

1) Adam – the Author

2) Eve – Destiny

3) Samael – the Devil

4) Aphrayel – Death

5) Michael – the Archangel

6) Elenniel – the Sculptor

7) Seth – the Chef

8) Adah - Fate

9) Noah – the Builder

10) Titea – the Mistress

11) Abraham – God

12) Sarah – the Princess

13) Isaac – the Lawyer

14) Rebecca – the Saint

15) Ishmael – the Wildman

16) Naamah – the Virtuous

17) Jacob – the Trickster

18) Rachel – the Maiden

19) Joseph – the Deputy

20) Asenath – the Model

21) Moses – the Lawgiver

22) Zipporah – the Collector

23) Aaron – the Priest

24) Natalie – the Scholar

25) Joshua – the Adventurer

26) Jenny – the Tailor

27) Barak – the Barbarian

28) Bragenta – the Ballerina

29) Samson – the Titan

30) Delilah – the Seductress

31) Boaz – the Librarian

32) Ruth – the Servant

33) Samuel – the Elder

34) Sophia – the Philosopher

35) Saul – the Mercenary

36) Tammy – the Gypsy

37) David – the King

38) Bathsheba – the Queen

39) Isaiah – the Prophet

40) Zelophadel – the Oracle

41) Harry – The Wizard

42) Hermione – The Spellcaster

43) Ron – The Bowler

44) Elizabeth – The Baker

45) Daniel – the Dream lord

46) Ariel – the Lioness

47) Ezekiel – the Cunning

48) Esther – the Enchantress

49) Malachi – the Magnificent

50) Melanie – the Wise

51) Jesus – the Preacher

52) Mary – Gaia

53) Matthew – the Artist

54) Deborah – the Dinosaur

55) Gabriel – The Fireman

56) Magenta – the Muse

57) Peter – the Rock

58) Fiona – the Harlequinn

59) Andrew – The Athlete

60) Andra – The Singer

61) Paul – the Warrior

62) Christie – the Elf

63) John – the Seer of Visions

64) Joanne – the Comedian

65) James – War

66) Janie - Chaos

67) Callodyn – The Extraordinary

68) Mandy – The Musician

69) Enrique – the Entertainer

70) Lucy – the Witch

In the still of night, a dream came to Eve, Destiny herself. A dream of hope – a dream of inspiration – a dream of life. In this dream, not unfamiliar to those encountered by others of her brothers and sisters, Eve met with the OTHER children of God. Other children who yet were not – perhaps in idea they existed – yet begotten from God they seemed not to be. And upon waking, Eve conceived a plan – a plan to speak with God about bringing forth other children, alike those born in her dreams. And she had a name for them – 'Angels'. They were to be special children of God – born with wings, as she had seen in her dreams. And she would ask her eternal father to bring them forth. To bring forth the new life of the children of God.

Eve stood in the centre of the new realm. The new realm which her eternal father had created, to be known as the 'Realm of Infinity'. Logos had been instrumental in the creation of this realm – a realm created further down below than the just created Platinum city of 'Kalon' which was to be Logos private domain. When God had agreed to Eve's request to bring forth the Angelic host, he had placed Logos in charge of the project, and had brought into being Logos' primary seat of operations for the creation of the new realm, 'Kalon' the Platinum city. And now, just brought into being that very night before, she stood upon the new realm of Infinity, right in the centre, were was to be built 'Azaphon' the Golden city.

'Phanuel. That is a nice name,' began Lucy. Enrique looked at her, slightly amused. 'Another one, huh?' 'Well I have to compete with the Author and Destiny some way. They have named so many of the future children anyway.' Enrique thought on the name Phanuel and, in the end, decided he liked that new name also. 'And what rank of birth shall he be amongst the eternal children?' 'Sixth. He shall be sixth. Sixth-born of the Seraphim of Infinity, the fourth group of seven Angels.' Enrique nodded, taking in that news. Lucy looked at him sternly. 'Don't you think you should contribute a name or two dear brother?' Enrique took a sip of juice from his glass before responding. 'Oh, so many of them have been named already, and there are only meant to be 70. So not now. I know that eventually that number is meant to increase, so maybe then. But I don't think I will worry about it for now. Let you and Destiny have your fun.'

'Fair enough,' said Eve, going back to her naming game.

'Yes, lord of evil. I will serve you.' The grand devil, up on the stage with the father of eternity watching on, spoke his next line in the play in response to his sister's deaths words. 'Then we shall go forth and conquer.'

The play in which all the 70 children of heaven performing in their roles for their heavenly father progressed for the next 3 hours. God was recording the play so they would all see it on the screen later on. The play involved the Devil and Death forming an agreement to destroy all the children of heaven. Abraham as God would oppose them and sent in the Preacher Jesus to preach holiness. The devil then attempted to tempt all the children of heaven and lead them astray. Eventually goodness triumphed in the play and the devil had to repent of all his sins and evil, much to everyone's delight. It was a grand and great play and all the children of heaven watched intently later on that night their performance.

Samael, the Devil, contemplated his role. The play they had recently been involved in to try out their roles had been, in truth, inspiring. When he had watched it on the 'Screen', he had been amazed out how each of the children had shone in their roles. Each of them had impressed him, remarkably so. It would be a play he would watch again and again as the years passed by. Yet, now that he was fully aware from father that such roles were to play a key part in the eternal destiny of life before them, Samael contemplated the possibilities in such a role. After the play, with Father's announcement of the future realms, Samael had begun contemplating the influence he could bring amongst the future children of Paradise, Infinity and Eternity. And, finally, in the time of manifestation, such influence he could bring amongst the children of mankind. The possibilities, seemingly, were endless.

Unfortunately what had only been fantasy became somewhat of reality. Samael, as he had begun with Deborah, continued on his merry way of causing havoc for the children of heaven. And then one grand day Abraham announced the news to the children that father had planned another realm. A realm in which many 'Angels' would come to be born. The Realm of Infinity. And when Abraham overheard Samael speaking of the delight he could have in leading angels astray, Abraham knew the role of the devil had gone to Samael's head. And so sitting quietly, talking with Michael the Archangel and Jesus the preacher, the planned. The planned something special and arranging it with Destiny and the Author, they presented the 'Contract' to Samael.

Naturally he had signed. It presented him with opportunities, great opportunities, and how bad could it be if he lost anyway. The contract with the children of heaven had been this: Lucy the witch was the key to the contract. In the plans of Destiny for the future realms, one key Angel, the dread Saruviel, would have to be dealt with in a particular way. And on the day in which Lucy chose the fate for Saruviel, that fate would determine Samael's own fate. And Samael, honestly, felt he could not lose. For if Lucy chose to vanquish Saruviel, Samael would win. And if Lucy chose to succumb to Saruviel and the darkness, again Samael would win. But there was one choice the children of heaven had said that, if Lucy made this choice, this strange and mysterious choice, then Samael would serve the children of heaven instead for the one billion years in repentance and servitude. Hell, he had to take the risk, and so he did. And looking forward to the newly anticipated 'Realm of Infinity' Samael, the Devil, the child of heaven, made his plans.

Epilogue

At Home God sat out in a field, staring at the neverending aurora display at the edge of Home. It never ceased to fascinate him, the eternal display he had set up. God thought, then, of Samael. He thought on this particular child of his and grinned slightly. Samael would certainly have his say. And, inevitably, Destiny would lead them onwards. The Author would chronicle out the events as best he could until, on that fateful day, the witch herself would choose. And then new life beckoned for all the children of destiny.

THE END

Metatron's Gambit

2,300 HY

Life for Metatron, firstborn son of God, had its ups and its downs but, for the most part, he was generally satisfied with his lot in life. He lived in Home, the very first of the created Realms, of which there were now 3: Home, Heaven and the Realm of Infinity. From what God had shared with him he knew of a Realm to be created coming up in the future known as the Realm of Eternity. And after that, over the aeons, a significant number more from what God had said. But for now he resided in home happily living out his life.

Metatron played Chess, often engaged with bouts with the theophany of God and his younger brother and sister, Logos and Memra. He liked Chess, in fact a great deal, and was currently engaged in a game with God. God had shared with him this truth – in his theophanic form he had limitations – particular limitations, which were suitable for such a form. And while Metatron, after over 1,000 games of chess with God had never beaten him, God had told him he was capable of doing as such. And so, currently sitting out in the fields surrounding home, gazing out at the neverending aurora which surrounded the realm, Metatron considered something. A gambit. A gamble. A risky move, something he had not really tried before, to try and finally claim victory over his eternal father. And it was a gambit which involved a new idea he had come up with: Sacrifice.

The sacrifice gambit in Metatron's thinking was this: instead of making the most obvious moves in strength, put forth a subtle move for a piece which he knew could be taken without risk to, in the hypothesis, make it easier in later moves to take a more powerful piece. This idea – sacrifice – seemed to him a new development in the game. Looking at his father as he played he often felt that God was still going easy on him. But God never really seemed to play with this type of move in mind, usually playing a similar, but slightly different, gameplan to himself. Perhaps this idea, perhaps this new idea, would work. Perhaps it would be the very thing which would give him his first victory over his eternal father.

Logos took the cookies out of the oven, an oven mitt on his hands handling the hot tray, as God and Memra, hearing the oven buzzer, came into the room. Metatron soon joined them. He carefully used the tongs to put the cookies onto a plate and put them in the middle of the table. God was about to grab one when Logos rebuked him saying, 'wait for your milk.' But God was hungry and snatched one anyway and started nibbling. Memra looked at God's substantial belly and smiled.

'Your starting to put on weight, father. You really should watch what you eat.'

'I guess,' replied the theophany of God.

Logos placed four glasses of milk and the jug on the table, and God prayed to his eternal spirit thanks, and they started munching.

After eating his fourth cookie God looked at Metatron. 'Have you considered your next move? You are getting better you know.'

Metatron looked at him cautiously and said, 'Mmm. Perhaps father. You'll see.'

God eyed him cautiously and went back to his cookie. 'Well it had better be a good move son,' he responded. 'I think I almost have you again.'

'So you say,' responded Metatron, being as cautious not to brag as possible.

Logos and Memra looked at the two of them and Logos said, 'He'll beat you eventually, father. He does persevere.'

'Perhaps. But we'll see.'

'Indeed we will,' said Memra, and took another sip of milk.

17 moves had passed, and the Gambit was about to show its fruit. God looked stuck and finally caved and moved the piece in the only way he could, Metatron instantly taking the exposed rook with his bishop. God looked at him and slowly a grin came to his face. 'Well, son. I think you have finally done it.' And Metatron beamed.

2 days later, Metatron having claimed victory, went to the chalkboard scoreboard out on the side of the house. God was still keeping score and on his half he still managed to fit in all his strokes of victory. God had followed him outside and Logos and Memra were just behind him. As Metatron picked up the chalk Logos started going 'Da darr. Da darr. Da darr,' and in triumph Metatron put his first chalk stroke up on the board. Logos looked at him and said, 'Well done Metty.' God just grinned, looked at the chalkboard, and gave Metatron a formal bow. 'It seems you have bested me for once. But beware my wrath, dear Metatron.' And Metatron smiled. Yes, indeed, Metatron's Gambit had proved successful, and for that he was immensely happy and relieved. Most relieved indeed.

THE END

"Metatron and Logos – War of the Worlds"

Metatron was out in the fields, gazing at the neverending aurora, feeding the chickens. And looking at the chickens an idea suddenly came to him. A most amusing idea. 'Let's have a war. The war to end all wars,' he thought to himself. 'The War of the Worlds.'

Logos was out the back, shovelling hay in the barn, just for the heck of it, and looked at the cows. And looking at the cows an idea suddenly came to him. A most amusing idea. 'Let's have a war. The war to end all wars,' he thought to himself. 'The War of the Worlds.'

Inside Memra was suddenly overcome. 'Good grief,' she said to herself, suddenly gaining a portent for what was coming. 'Home will never be the same again.' And looking over at God who was sipping on a can of Coke, he just smiled a little smile and said nothing.

He had spent all afternoon in his workshop, going down three sublevels to find the necessary resources, which just seemed to magically appear. But that was the way it was at home. Things tended to magically appear. Now, driving his little lorry out of the workshop, towing 25 tips full of weapons, he made his way to the chickens out the front of home. Getting off the lorry he whistled sharply and yelled. 'Alright chickens. Attention. Come forward, two by two, and receive your weapons.' And, in obedience, the chickens gradually came forwards and Metatron started handing out the mini bazookas to each of the chickens. They would attack at twilight, and they would take no prisoners.

Logos looked at the flame throwers he had prepared. Yes, they should do perfectly. He filled the lorries gradually and, as the afternoon passed, drove the lorry out to the cows in the field and prepared them for battle. The carnage was expected to be great indeed.

First Commander Clucketty Cluck looked through the binoculars at the enemy. He turned to Metatron and went 'Bok.'

'Bok?' inquired Metatron.

'Bok,' responded Clucketty Cluck. Metatron turned to Second Commander Brightfeather, who had a feather protruding from his head. 'And your analysis?' asked Metatron.

'Bokitty Bok,' responded Brightfeather.

'That bad, huh?' said Metatron, and returned his gaze forwards.

General Moo looked through the spyhole and turned to Logos. 'Moooooooo.'

'That bad huh?' General Moo nodded. 'Well, it's now or never.'

The chickens attacked on the left flank initially, and casualties were high on both sides. Feathers and fur flew everywhere, but both sides were determined to gain the upper hand, so no quarter was given. Metatron decided on a surprise attack. He had cheated a little and arranged for some extra forces. And yelling 'Attack' the Turkeys sped right ahead, armed with crossbows, taking out as many cows as they possibly could. But Logos was ready for such tactics. He pressed a button on his remote and a loud noise started coming from the barn. Suddenly a giant tank appeared, a cow's head popping out through the top, and it blew bombs at the attacking turkeys. Feathers and turkeys flew everywhere.

Metatron looked concerned. Logos had the numbers. Time, perhaps, for a tactical retreat. He gathered his remaining forces and headed inside the House, out to the safe back yard. Logos stood in front of the House, motioned for his bravest cows to follow him, and they entered, passing through the dining room were Memra and God were looking at the grandfather clock, engaged in some sort of conversation, and soon came to the back yard.

'They should be right back,' said God to Memra.

True to God's word Logos suddenly ran through the dining room, his cows following him quickly. Suddenly Metatron appeared holding, of all things, a large bomb with '1000 Metatron Bomb' written on it. Things looked dire.

It was the final showdown. God was on the swinging couch on the porch, Memra seated next to him. Metatron was facing down Logos, looking very menacing with his '1000 Metatron Bomb'. Logos said, 'Go on. Explode it. I DARE you.'

'Don't tempt me. I will, I tell you. I will.'

'I DARE you. I Double DARE you. To hell with it. I Triple DARE you.'

'As you wish,' and he pressed the detonation button.

A mushroom cloud was an original event for Home, but when the buildings were, by the grace of God, left standing, the mess of dead cow and chicken and turkey all over the landscape was truly a sight to behold. Metatron's hair was all singed and he had black ashes on his face, as did Logos. Logos looked at him, grinned a little, and walked over. 'We'll call that a draw, shall we?'

'As long as you cook the chicken.'

'Okely Dokely.'

An hour later they were in the dining room, feasting on fried chicken and steak and some of God's reserves of Coca Cola, when Memra posed this interesting dilemma. 'If that was the War of the Worlds, how can we possibly top that?'

Logos looked at Metatron, who looked back in return. And then God said 'I'm sure they'll think of something,' and everyone laughed.

The End

Logos and Memra: A Day in the Life of

Memra was in the kitchen of home, were Logos liked her. But that was his way, wasn't it. A woman's place was in the kitchen. Metatron grinned at his younger brother's oft heard sarcasms to his sister on the proper role of women. 'Women stands for Worship Our Master's Every Need' Logos was oft heard remarking,' to which Memra, in her fit of rage, would say, 'And you can go eff yourself up your clacker if you think I am bloody...,' and so on and so forth, yet that was the relationship between them. Metatron enjoyed the rivalry.

One day Memra was in the kitchen, with Metatron looking at the chess board in a game he and God were slowly involved in, when Logos walked in.

'Hey honey,' said Memra turning to Logos. 'Would you like a bit?'

'Oh, yeah,' said Logos, glancing over the body of his sister. 'I'm in the mood I suppose.'

Metatron smiled to himself.

Memra turned away, and then turned back and handed him a gingerbread man.

'Gee. Great,' said Logos, somewhat disappointed, and reluctantly took the gingerbread man, sat down and took a bite.

'You seem disappointed,' said Memra. 'What did you think I was offering you?'

'Not this shite,' said Logos, muttering to himself.

Metatron grinned again.

'I mean, are you sure you can cook, babe?' queried Logos. 'Even the old fart does better gingerbread men than this.'

Memra was aghast. 'MEN!' she screeched. 'You spend all day slaving over a hot oven and this is the bloody thanks I receive. You know, brother, you can go $%£" yourself for the rest of the day, and don't expect any tonight, if you know what I mean.'

'Nah,' said Logos to himself again. 'Just shitty gingerbread men.'

Metatron grinned once more.

In a huff, Memra took a teatowel, threw it at Logos, and stormed out of the kitchen.

'Women,' said Logos, and munched away on the gingerbread man.

After a while... 'It's not bad, actually. The gingie,' said Logos.

Metatron raised his head, and looked at Logos.

'You know, brother of mine, there are a lot of things I could say. And perhaps there are a lot of things I should say.'

'Yes,' queried Logos.

'But what I will say is this. You sure know your way to a woman's heart.'

'Gee. Thanks,' said Logos smiling, and munched again on his cookie.

Metatron just shook his head and said 'Unbelievable' to himself, and returned his thoughts to the chessboard.

And all that week all that Logos got fed was gingerbread men.

The End

The Garden of Eden in the Heart of Heaven

In the Heart of Heaven was the Garden of Eden, the birthplace of the Children of Heaven. And from the centre of the garden radiated the tree of life, intoxicating all 70 children of heaven with its life, love and delicate fragrances of joy and harmony. Happiness and peace.

Adam and Eve were the firstborn of the Children of Heaven, oldest pair of the 35 pairs of the Children of Heaven. They had it in their hearts to watch over and protect the other children of heaven, often from their own childish ways, for they were young, full of foolishness and fantasy, gentle little children of God's heart and Glory.

One day in the garden of Eden, Samael was hanging around the tree of knowledge of good and evil, and Adam and Eve were sitting nearby, eating apples and having themselves a good time. The tree of knowledge of good and evil was a fruit forbidden to the children of heaven, for unwise indeed was God's warning for the partaking of such a fruit.

But Samael was rebellious. Today he took a bite.

And then a dark and magical and very wicked smile crossed his lips and he grinned, and stared over at his older brother and sister. He slithered over to them.

'Take a bite, babe,' said Samael, proferring a piece of the fruit to Eve.

'What is it Sammy?' she asked him.

'Forbidden fruit,' he responded.

'Oh, we shouldn't eat that,' interjected Adam.

'Who asked you, buzzcock,' responded Samael somewhat hotly.

'Temper, Sammy,' said Eve softly to her younger brother. 'You know it is unwise to go against God's advice. You should know that. You haven't eaten any, have you?'

Samael grinned.

'He has,' said Adam hotly.

'Take a bite,' he said again to Eve, and handed it to her.

Adam looked at Eve as she accepted the fruit and looked it over. But she contemplated and looked at her brother. 'Tempting me, are ye?' she asked, a smile on her face.

'He's always been trouble,' said Adam, casually, losing interest.

'Live a little,' said Samael.

'I live just fine, Samael,' responded Eve, and looked at her brother. 'Some day, Samael, I may consider your delightful temptation, but not today.'

'So I need to be patient,' Samael responded. 'Sure thing, then. Babe. But one day, we'll party. You and me. And Adam can go to hell.'

'Sure thing,' said Adam, again casually, again disinterestedly.

And then Samael slithered away.

'He is young and foolish,' said Adam. 'I am sure he has bloody eaten some.'

'Oh, don't betray our trust in our brother's sensibilities. You know Sammy. He has that devilish sense of humour.'

'A devil indeed he is,' said Adam sternly,' looking after the departed Samael.

'I don't know,' said Eve. 'Perhaps one day I will eat that fruit. Be a little rebellious, huh?'

'And nothing good will come of that,' responded Adam, returning to his fruit salad.

And Eve glanced towards the forbidden tree and smiled to herself. 'Nothing good at all, I am sure,' she said to herself,' and returned to her meal.

And the day passed, and life went on in its usual way in Heaven, and none were the wiser to the new and darker heart which had slowly come upon one of the children of heaven, a dark and magical spirit, surely one to tempt all the children of God in the fulness of time. Sure to tempt them indeed.

The End

"The Fate of Destiny"

1999 HY

Destiny was immersed in study in the library of heaven, oblivious to all, concentrating deeply on the Torah of Heaven. God had written the Torah in eternity and it had been one of the first things the children of God had learned upon their birth into the Realm of Heaven. It contained 70 divine lessons, one corresponding to each of the children of God, and was studied often by God's children. But today Destiny, known by her personal name of Eve, twin to the firstborn Adam, was concentrating on 5 particular lessons within the Torah of heaven. They were lessons or teaching which she had now come to label as a particular type of lesson – a lesson she called 'Prophetic Poetry'. These lessons were written in fanciful language and had long been difficult to understand amongst the children of God but, in recent years, Eve had started to speculate on what they might be all about. The 5 lessons were the lessons of her sister Adah, known by her role as Fate, Seth's twin; Isaiah whose role was the prophet as well as another lesson from his own twin Zelophadel who was known as the Oracle; John, twin to Joanne, whose role was the Seer of Visions and, finally, the lesson for Eve herself. Looking at these lessons now and understanding the particular roles which all the Children of God had seemingly instinctively chosen she could not help but see the hand of her eternal father in the whole affair. He must have known all along – he must have.

For a while now she had been concentrating on trying to understand her own lesson, but it seemed complex. It read;

TORAH S1:P2 "In the world of the living, in the world of the dead, In heaven eternal, in Hades dark dread, the children of destiny, the children of fate, their eternal decision for them does await. Perhaps they'll chose wisely, perhaps they'll chose dark, in there purest true soul, in their deepest black heart, the children of life, the children of love, will their fates destiny be below or above.

A dangerous road awaits them beyond, the realm of the darkness, the realm of the wrong, for beyond all the evil of darkness pure might lies a hideous fate beyond all goodness and light. Yet what will they chose, the brave and the strong, is it already decided? Is it already Done? For the children of destiny, the children of fate, in their darkness of life their end they'll create.

Many decisions await our brave souls, on the journey before them before all is told, the dragon triumphant, the angels despaired, and it seems at those times that no one does care. For the fate of their destiny, the end of their road, is to confront the evil that's never been told, and the brave and the true will triumph that day, for the song of their life will have its final say.

The dragon defeated, new life it begins, beyond the temptation, beyond the dark sin, new life it awaits, new hope in their hearts, the lessons now learnt they knew from the start."

Honestly, it perplexed her. She was destiny and she knew nothing of this. But sitting there in the library amidst the rows of books the spirit of the eternal came upon her and said three words, one after another. 'PLAN. LEAD. CHOOSE.'

Sitting up instantly, thinking on those words, it was as if Eve, the Destiny of Life, suddenly understood her chosen role. Almost now instinctively. She was to plan out the fate of the children of Heaven, and then she was with the powers given her to lead them on through that fate. But then the final part, the part which she only was beginning to understand. A choice was to be made. One day a terrible and dreadful choice, and she herself was part of the choice.

And sitting there she thought to herself, 'Just what would be the fate of Destiny of the children of Heaven? Just what indeed?'

THE END

"Deborah the Dinosaur"

2005 HY

1005 ROH

She was upset. Most upset. Samael had yet again drawn another picture of a great green lizard like creature and called it Deborah the Dinosaur. But the most embarrassing thing this time was that he had given it an extra large belly, larger than usual. Deborah knew she was fat. Oh how did she know she was fat, the subject of over a 1000 years of laments. Of course, she had tried diets, and for a few months here and there she seemed to be slimming down only to get the urges to eat more food again and go back to her substantial figure. And because of this she cried at night, cried her eyes out, wishing she could be thin like the rest of them and be a good friend for her twin, Matthew the Artist. But Deborah was fat and such it seemed was her fate in life.

She was sitting at the table of the kitchen of heaven, eating ice cream of all things. That wouldn't help her weight, she sarcastically thought to herself. But she loved her ice cream and ate it whenever God finally supplied a new batch, which she felt he didn't do often enough. You see, God supplied all the various food and clothing items and other things which the children of Heaven relied upon for their daily sustenance. Each morning they would find out in front of the main keep the stone table laden with all the new foods for the day and various other items. They made their requests known by going to the throneroom of heaven and speaking to him, to which he rarely replied, but without fail they got what they asked for, most often the next day.

Deborah, being Deborah the Dinosaur, often asked for ice cream but this only turned up far less than she desired, usually a couple of tubs ever few weeks. The other children often complained that Deborah ate all of it before she could get a look in, but she loved her ice cream. 'Probably why I am so fat,' she sarcastically thought to herself. Her oldest sister, Eve, who seemed like something of a mother figure to most of the children of heaven, encouraged her all the time to try and eat a better diet. And while at times she faithfully put into practice that advice, her inspiration was usually only short lived. It seemed no matter how hard she prayed or how hard she tried to lose her substantial girth she simply was never able.

Looking at the bowl of ice cream she suddenly got the urge to put some chocolate syrup on it. She got up from her seat, went to the cupboard, and grabbed the syrup jar, but it was empty. She continued to look and managed to find some caramel syrup still left, so she would use that instead. Sitting there, eating away, she was happy enough for the moment. She had her yummy ice cream which seemed to make her weight worth it some how, but she knew she would continue to pay the price of Samael's mockery and her own sense of humiliation.

Matthew looked at the latest painting that Samael had painted of his twin sister Deborah. It was less than flattering, as usual for Samael, and Matthew sighed because of it. He felt sorry for his sister, deeply sorry. For so long she had complained to him of her weight problem and he had always given her a sympathetic ear. He had encouraged her, often, like Eve had, but to no great avail in the end. And she suffered because of it. But looking at the picture, knowing how bad Deborah must be feeling, a spirit of love came upon him and he decided enough was enough. It was about time they did something significant for their suffering sister. Something truly significant to show her they really did care. And Matthew had just the idea that might, hopefully, by God's grace, work.

She noticed it late afternoon and finally, her curiousity aroused, she went to Tammy to ask her why all the children of Heaven had been taking turns in the throne room. Tammy looked at her, smiled, but all she would say is that it was a divine mystery which Deborah would understand one day. And so she simply took her at her word.

It was about 5 months later, 5 difficult but rewarding months, in which Deborah was looking at her figure on the mirror in her room. She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't believe it. She was half her size. Still not quite thin, but getting there. It had happened to her one night about 4 and a half months ago. She dreamed a dream and then, right near the end, the spirit of God had said to her, 'JUST BE SENSIBLE', and somehow she knew what he had meant. Straight away she dedicated herself to no longer attempt to give up the foods she liked to lose weight, but instead eat a more moderate diet. A more balanced diet and to try and resist the cravings for the very junky foods. And having committed to this idea, seeing it work and for once finding within herself the ability to persevere with this new method, she started losing the weight. And now, 4 and a half months later, she could barely believe what she was seeing. It was like a whole new person, a completely different Deborah, and she was so proud because of it.

She had asked God for some new dresses and that night, wearing a lovely red dress which showed a curvy but attractive figure, all that the male children of God would say at dinner was 'Wow.'

She smiled that whole week did Deborah the Dinosaur and when she finally confronted Samael she teased him, saying, 'I'm a big scary dinosaur Sammy. Beware I might eat you.' And Samael the Devil chuckled in the only way he could.

THE END

"John – Seer of Visions"

John looked at the clock. 'Time is ticking' said Samael opposite him.

'Yes, I know.' Finally, out of frustration, he moved the piece – e2 to e4. Samael contemplated the opening move.

'17,000 years, Johnny boy. It took you 17,000 years to make that move – your OPENING move.'

'Your point?' responded the Seer of Visions.

Sammy thought it over and over and over and over, finally responding.

'Well it's about bloody time.'

The End

The Book of Destiny

Eve – Destiny – stood on the stage, dressed in green.

'Greetings, Audience.'

The audience consisted of Adam in the front row and, way down the back of the drama room, Enrique and Lucy sitting, chatting to each other, but watching on none the less.

'The Book of Destiny,' said Eve. 'The Book of Destiny is the future. The future eternal, in many ways, for it is a pattern of eternal life, a repeating motif, a re-occurring symbol, of the hope of justice and truth triumphing over darkness and evil. For good must always triumph over evil.'

She left the stage then, and Adam watched on anxiously, while Enrique and Lucy continued chatting, mildly amused.

Shortly she returned, now dressed in Purple.

'The Book of Destiny,' said Eve. 'The Book of Destiny in the past. The lessons of the past many of us children of Heaven have learned about the goodness of God and the error of choosing the evil way. It is about the lessons the Children of Destiny need to learn – and will learn – to carve out and understand with perfect clarity for their guidance, indeed, in their eternal future.'

She left the stage once more, and Adam shifted his butt in his seat, slightly amused.

'Interesting,' said Lucy. 'What colour next do you think?'

Eve returned again, dressed in Blue.

The Book of Destiny,' said Eve. 'The Book of Destiny is consistent and eternal truth. It remains relevant, real and true to life. It is the genuine key of success for the Children of Destiny in the lessons it teaches for it perfectly understands the psyche and potentials and limitations of all the Children of God. The Book of Destiny is truth.'

Again she left.

She returned in Yellow. Adam smiled.

'The Book of Destiny,' said Eve. 'Is humility. It is about understanding that God is in control of the Destiny of all of us, and that to learn the fundamental lesson of obedience to God and his holiness is what will guide us in creating eternal life within us. The lessons it charts humbles the proud, and the Destiny it desires teaches them they only are what they are. Not anything more than that.'

She left the stage, and Enrique and Lucy came wandering down to sit next to Adam.

'She is being very sophisticated in her speech,' said Lucy. 'Very formal.'

'This is important to her,' responded Adam. 'Something central to her heart and life.'

'And who is the heart of this Destiny?' queried Enrique. 'Is it Eve, or is a higher power at work?'

Adam looked at Enrique, and the answer to a question which would perplex the children of heaven for untold ages remained unanswered.

Eve returned.

She was dressed in Red.

'The Book of Destiny,' said Eve. 'Is passion. Furious passion for living this life God has breathed into us. Passion to overcome obstacles, to rise against oppressors, and to care out a place of our own, in face of all that would oppose us. The passion for life, the passion for success. Such is the Book of Destiny.'

She left the stage again.

'How many colour's left?' asked Enrique.

'We'll see,' said Adam.

Eve returned, dressed in Orange.

'The Book of Destiny is the Agenda of the good . The agenda of the holy. The agenda of the wise. The agenda of the true. It is the agenda which shall prevail.'

And she left again.

Half an hour passed, and Adam finally spoke. 'That must be it, I suppose.'

'Witnesses, right,' said Lucy. 'She wanted witnesses.'

'She's a cryptic gal,' said Adam.

But Eve walked onstage again, dressed in Indigo of all colours.

'But beyond the Book of Destiny,' she said, in a very dramatic and powerful voice. 'BEWARE those who would oppose. Bwah ha ha hargh.' And she cackled and cackled as she left the stage.

'Very funny,' said Adam to himself.

'Hilarious,' said Enrique.

'Da Bitch,' smirked Lucy, and the other two burst out laughing.

Later on, back in their abode, Adam turned to Eve.

'So what was all that about then?'

Eve looked at Adam and, very sensibly, and very wisely said, 'Well, dear brother. I suppose. I suppose. Whatever will be will be. And we shall leave it at that.'

Adam looked at her, nodded to himself as she walked off, and puzzled on that idea for the rest of the day.

And Destiny was told, and Destiny was said, and Destiny would be.

The End

Samael and Aphrayel: The Agenda

'In the end, dear Samael.'

'Yes father,' responded Samael of Heaven.

'What doesn't kill you,'

'Yes father,' responded Samael.

'Makes you stronger.'

'Yes, father,' finished Samael.

Later on, in Samael's abode in heaven.

'What did he have to say?' queried Aphrayel.

'His usual supposed wisdom,' responded Samael, and sipped on his alcoholic beverage.

'Was it a rebuke?' she asked eagerly.

'He doesn't give a shit what I do, sis.'

'Oh, goodie. Then we can have some more fun with the silly duffers. I have all sorts of new plans.'

'I am sure you do,' he said glancing over her, in her black t-shirt with arms cut off and her black pants. 'Your looking pretty good, babe.'

She looked at him. 'What. Are you hoping for something. Not tonight, bro. I have other plans.'

'Pity,' he responded, and returned to his drinks.

'Sammy,' she said, coming closer, and leaning against him.

'Yeh, babe,' he responded.

'Seeing as you are the devil and all,'

'Yeh, babe,' he responded.

'And I am death.'

'You sure are,' he said grinning.

'Then why don't we form a pact. An agreement.'

He looked at her seriously. 'What sort of agreement?'

She twirled in front of him, and got down on her knees, looking up at him. 'My lord. Let's get them all. All of the fucker's. Let's get them with the ultimate revenge.'

'Which is?' he asked.

She grinned and twirled in front of him. 'Let's kill them all. Hah. That'll teach them a lesson.'

The devil looked at his consort. She was quite a catch indeed. 'Kill them all, huh. Mmm. I sure could teach that bastard Adam a lesson or two. But when, babe.'

She danced over to her bookshelf and brought out a scroll.

'The Book of Destiny. By Eve,' she said, showing him.

'Yeh, I know it.'

'It finishes with grand and great glory for all the Children and supposedly the Angels of God. At the end of the third era, when they have triumphed and triumphed over us again and again, we have humbly and earnestly learned ALL our lessons.'

'What you saying?'

'I'm gonna get the bitch back,' said Aphrayel, with her delightful little wicked grin.

'And how are you exactly planning on doing that?' asked the devil, now grinning.

'Now you leave that up to me,' said Aphrayel, but her wicked grin was enough to satiate all the carnal desires brewing in the first and foremost dark lord of evil.

And, as the day passed, Samael drank his booze, and Aphrayel danced around with wicked delight, and the Children of Heaven, going through their thang, were none the wiser. None the wiser indeed.'

The End

"The Children of Heaven"

Plots and counter-plots. Plans and glories – fates and destinies – joys and wars and trouble and strife and happinesses and encounters – and all sorts of things.

The Children of Heaven were the dear children of God, and the future for them was glorious. They would live forever – forever and ever – and God delighted in them, and found peace in them, and found consolation in them. And he loved them.

There were 7 heavens – and perhaps even more one day – for the purposes of God were indeed eternal.

And in these 7 heavens God would find the life of his heart brought to life.

And he would rest in that life, and find meaning and satisfaction in that life. And find completion in that life.

Yet the Infinite realm beckoned. And beyond that the eternal. And even more afterwards.

And so God planned, as he had long done, and the future beckoned, and the future awaited.

The End

Chronicles of the

Children of Destiny

'Infinity'

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

Prologue

Future and past – past and future. And in between, the great now of eternal existence. The centrepoint. God contemplated this thought. At the beginning, with the first thoughts of creation, God had developed some interesting possibilities. He had conceived of the notions of 'Realms of existence.' Differing realms, ultimately intertwining, each serving a purpose.

The first all-encompassing realm would be known as heaven. In heaven would dwell his 70 beloved children. They would dwell together in Azaphon – the Diamond City. These 70, birthed at exactly the same time, were his personal children – children dear to him. They would be the 'bene elohim' – children of God. And they would be instrumental to the creation of the later realms. After this realm would come forth the Realm of Infinity, beginning with Akalon, the Platinum city, in which Logos would dwell. And then Azion – the Golden city, in which the first of his angelic children, also 70 in number initially, would be born.

Following that, the Realm of Eternity. A realm in which the 140 Seraphim would be born. The realm far below Azion. The place in which Zaphon would come to be.

And finally, the physical realm. The realm in which planet Earth would come to be, and his beloved Zion find home. The realm in which all his beloved children would one day meet and follow the pathway of destiny unique to each and every one of them.

Part One

'Logos and Samael'

3099 HY

The Logos sat in quiet contemplation. His Father – his creator – his God – had created for him a realm, a domain. A place he called the realm of Infinity.

His first memories were awareness. Simply being aware of his own existence. After that had come light. And then his Father's peace – power – and infinite love. The Son feared his Father then. He knew his infinite power. His complete sovereignty.

After he had existed for a time he knew not how to measure, his Father had spoken to him. Somehow he understood what the Father was – and what he, as his son, also was.

The Father shared with him his plan. A great and marvellous plan. A plan involving what he called planes of existence. Firstly 'Home' – the place he dwelt alongside Metatron the firstborn, and Memra, Logos' own twin. And then the building of 'Heaven' where the 70 children of God resided. After that, Akalon, his own private domain, was built, to watch over the Realm of Infinity - a place where the Logos, and then others – the first of the angels - would dwell. And then after that would come the Realm of Eternity – a place were other angels of God would also come to be. And then the physical universe - an infinite space filled with planets, stars and other oddities. A place which would be the meeting place for the three very special communities. A place were the eternal plan of God would unfold. And, finally, off in the distant future, the final realm of 'Paradise'.

'Logos. Are you busy?' The Son of God turned to the voice. It was Samael. 'Samael. You are a very unique being. You have an uncanny sense of turning up at the most extraordinary of times.' Samael laughed. 'Very funny, Logos. Anyway, I repeat. Are you busy? Can you talk?' Logos looked at his younger brother and decided that what he was working on could wait, so agreed in his heart to spend some time with his brother. 'Yes I can talk with you, if you need to ask me something.' 'Thanks,' replied Samael. 'As you know, I am turning 2000 soon. And I have begun to question things. Things about life. About why we are here. The meaning of it all. I would like to ask you some questions on this subject.' 'Please ask,' said the Logos. 'Well, firstly, you have never told me your age. Exactly how old are you?' 'Samael – I am as old as eternity.' 'What does that mean? Are you saying you are eternal like Father?' 'Well, seeing as you asked, I will respond. In a sense I am ancient. My Spirit is begotten of God's spirit. The essence of it has eternally existed. That is the nature of the Holy Spirit. But my unique identity – my persona – was begotten of the Father. It came into being. I have eternal memories in a sense, but they are understandings of the life of the Father which he has shared with me. I have thought on these memories often. And Father says I will contemplate them eternally so. Do you have any further questions, Samael?' 'No, not really. I was just curious about that issue. I know you were born like me, but you have often said things which indicated an ancient age. I guess I understand now.' 'Glad I could be of help,' responded the Logos. 'Yeh, thanks. Anyway, talk to you later, Logos.' Samael then left his older brother's room, heading for the home of his sister Aphrayel.

Aphrayel hung the just painted picture up on the wall of her abode, an abode which was near the top of one of the central towers of the golden city – the home to the angels of Infinity. Samael looked at it. 'How original, Aphrayel. An angel.' Aphrayel disregarded the slight tone of sarcasm in her brother's voice. 'Does the angel have a name? asked Samael, although not really out of any sense of curiousity but, as befitted his nature, more of a gesture of kindness to his female friend. Aphrayel looked at him and then looked at the picture. She spoke slowly, 'well, no. I haven't given it a name yet. But does it need one? It's just an angel, Samael.' Samael nodded. He sat down on Aphrayel's couch and took a sip of melit water from his glass. Melit water, of all the beverages of the Realm of Infinity, satisfied Samael most of all. He looked again at the picture of the angel and then at his sister. 'Why paint a picture, Aphrayel? I have never really known yourself to take an interest in such trivial pastimes.' Aphrayel looked at him strictly, then softened. 'Well, such is life Samael. Something to do, I suppose, rather than being eternally bored.' Samael gave a little grin. 'Are you bored, Aphrayel. Does life displease you?' 'Can I have a drink of your melit water, dear brother?' Samael handed her his glass. She drank the remainder and placed the glass on the table. 'No, not really. Not really. I, when I was younger, found life a little mundane at times, but now there is a quiet peace in my heart. A smouldering fire of our father. It tells me this – walk serenely, sedately, gently and slowly. Do not be concerned for in the quietness and simplicity you will find your souls rest.' Samael nodded at his sister's wisdom. 'Sister – God is a rampaging fire of emotion. This I know well. You serve him in this life you live. You are a solace to his still burning passion for life.' 'Is that problematic, brother.' 'No. Not at all Aphrayel. Like yourself, I love and respect our father. I would likewise wish to serve him in a manner he so desired, yet he asks not for my presence or company. I often wonder, because of that, wether he cares for me muchly. I care for him and wish him to find what he needs in our existence as his children. Perhaps, in our father's plans, my destiny may become known later. Perhaps then.' Aphrayel nodded.

'Do you have any more melit water, dear sister?' Aphrayel stood to her feet and went into the kitchen, returning with a large jar of iced melit water.' Samael smiled happily at the ice. It was always nice to drink the melit water quite cold. It was soothing to the body. Refreshing and joyful. For such a simple thing as melit water, Samael appreciated his father's creation. It showed wisdom and insight to care for his children in such a manner so as to provide things which they actually derived great pleasure and happiness from. It was, to Samael, a sign that his father cared greatly for his children. And, in that thought which Samael considered often, he had concluded that the simple fact that father created Samael to enjoy life in such a calm, soothing and pleasant environment clearly indicated that he cared for him, even if not explicitly stated.

'How is Sandalphon, Samael?' asked Aphrayel. 'The same, I suppose. I have not spoken to him for about a week. I have been in the library most days recently, studying Torah. Haven't seen Sandalphon around.' 'Oh. Why were you studying the Torah? Not really any of us do that anymore. I don't think I have read it so far this century, which is now nearly over with.' 'I was curious on an issue. An issue regarding Logos and our father.' 'Did you find the answer you were looking for?' 'Yes. But not in the torah itself. I asked the Logos.' Aphrayel nodded. 'That is good she said.'

At the door of Aphrayel's abode came a knock. Aphrayel stood and walked to the door to answer it. Sandalphon stood there. Aphrayel motioned for him to come inside. Sandalphon looked at his brother Samael and gave a nod. Samael smiled. Sandalphon looked at the iced melit water. 'May I have some, Aphrayel?' Aphrayel went to the kitchen, returned with a glass and poured a glass of melit water for her brother, handing it to him. He drank half the glass and sat down next to Samael.

'So how is life, Samael?' Samael motioned towards the picture on the wall. 'Ask the Angel, Sandalphon. Perhaps he understands such mysteries.' Sandalphon looked at the angel. 'Hey, that's me isn't it?' Aphrayel looked alarmed. 'Nooo. It's not you. How could you suggest such a thing. It is of a brother who actually is dear to my heart.' Sandalphon laughed at the jibe. 'Aphrayel. You are so sweet. My heart it flutters.' Samael, sitting next to Sandalphon, grinned a little at his brother's not so subtle sarcasm.

'Well,' began Sandalphon. 'She should be here shortly. Aphrayel looked at him curiously. 'Who is coming?' 'Oh, why not keep it a surprise.' Samael stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and walked out into the hall. Looking about he did not see one of his sister's, so decided to go in search. He had hoped it would be Lovrayel, as he wished to speak with her. Coming to the stairway, he heard footfalls from below, and after a few moments Lovrayel did in fact come into sight. She looked up to Samael. 'Hello brother.' 'Hello Lovrayel.' Lovrayel climbed the rest of the steps and, following Samael, they came to Aphrayel's room.

A little later on, the game was becoming quite absorbing. Chess was fascinating to Samael, now. The new variant which had been invented recently was becoming hugely popular. The traditional 8 by 8 grid had become a 9 by 9. And now, six extra pieces. Right in the centre, at the first row for each opponent, had been added one new piece. The 'God' piece. It stood between the King and the Queen. The 'God' piece had an advantage over the queen in as much as it could make all the moves of the queen, but with an extra advantage. It could also move like the knight. Capturing the God piece was not easy. It required to be captured twice. The first time the piece capturing was automatically sacrificed. The second time the God piece could be killed.

Alongside the God piece, though, was another new piece. A piece which extended the number of players in the game from 2 to 4. It was the Devil piece. The Devil piece stood on either end of the middle row – the fifth row. The Devil piece could make all the same moves of the God piece, except it required 2 sacrifices and 1 final capture to kill. 2 new players each could move their Devil pieces. Under the rules of the game, each Devil piece was a 'wild' piece. It had no objectives. Whatever the player wished to do with Devil they could do. If they wished to, they could attack whoever they so desired to. They were, in a sense, uncontrollable entities.

However, the advantage to killing the Devil piece was great. If a player, apart from the other Devil, sacrificed two pieces on the Devil and then killed it with the third attack, it was allowed to reclaim all its lost pieces. In most cases, killing a Devil nearly always led to victory. Interestingly, if the other Devil made the killing blow, it gained control of both Devil's. Much mayhem and maliciousness had ensued in a great number of contests due to the new additional variant.

The Devil's moves were identical with the God pieces moves – with one advantage. If the Devil's killed both the God pieces, when the second God piece was killed, the Devil's gained control of the God pieces as well, which were then returned to the board wherever they chose.

Lovrayel smiled. She now had control of both Devil's. Aphrayel, who was still learning the game, had been attacked by Sandalphon, and Lovrayel decided to move in for the kill. Of course, victory for the Devil's was very difficult to achieve so, which was most unlike Lovrayel, but taking delight in the unwritten rules of the game in which she luxuriated, Lovrayel tried the most cunning of tactics.

'Sandalphon,' began Lovrayel. 'Samael suggested to me in conversation in the stairwell that if he and I worked as a team, we should try to defeat yourself and Aphrayel.' Sandalphon looked at Lovrayel, and then looked with a little fire in his eyes at his brother Samael. It was a lie, of course, but Lovrayel didn't mind a few white ones. Samael looked at Lovrayel and gave the subtlest of grins. 'Oh, yes, that is right Sandalphon. Now that our dear sister Aphrayel has fallen, our objective may become quite easier.' Sandalphon got to his feet, and walked over to the window, looking out over the Golden city. 'A most interesting tactic, brother. I think a response is needed.' He returned to his seat and looked at his two opponents. 'Oh, Lovrayel, did I ever mention that Samael his pictures of you he has painted without any clothing. He looks at them quite often.' Lovrayel looked at Samael, who gave her a little shrug. 'Samael,' she queried. 'Is this true?' Samael decided to honour his brother's attack. 'Well, yes, of course, dearest Lovrayel. I mean, of all my sisters who I else could I possibly desire to see naked.' Lovrayel gave Samael a cold look. When her next move came, she attacked Samael. Samael saw the pawn disappear and wondered if he would respond. He looked at Sandalphon, who seemed pleased. A different tactic, he thought to himself. He moved forward a piece which Lovrayel would be able to take with no danger. Sandalphon looked at the move, a little confused. This tactic he did not understand. Lovrayel, likewise, considered the move and then decided to move back out of danger. He could have in the prior move taken her piece, but had instead offered an easy sacrifice. This move, this most strange move, confused Lovrayel greatly. She looked at Sandalphon and Samael and thought on how she would achieve victory. Perhaps the standard tactic – stay out of harm's reach.

Later on, Samael had been attacking Sandalphon ruthlessly. He had employed many of his standard attacking strategies, with a fair degree of success. His opponent was playing a tactical game of his own – a range of sacrificial delusions, with his eye on Lovrayel who had been warming up to a response of her own.

That night, lying on her bed, Lovrayel considered her victory. Samael had slain Sandalphon, and then Lovrayel had outfoxed her opponent. She had remained calm and consistent, and her older brother had fallen at the end. It was a nice victory. A pleasant response to the many jibes Samael had occasionally shot at her. He was a challenge, but a successful and well thought out strategy usually defeated him.

The peace of darkness surrounded Satan of the Saruvim. The first of the 7 Saruvim angels rested, yet awake, lying down on the grass near the pond of Rageeta garden, on the northern edge of the golden city. Satan had been considering the nature of spirit. The nature of the power of the spirit he had been born with. In this spirit, darkness dwelt. And in that darkness, a magic. A magic relentless in authority, almost eternal in power, and sovereign in savagery. And in the darkest part of his hidden heart, Satan now contemplated this dark magic and decided to allow it to claim his soul – to claim his life. It could serve him. It could assist him. He could accomplish goals – accomplish objectives – it could grant him eternal victory and defeat every opponent. It was darkness, evil and insanity – and he delighted in it, determined and persuaded to let it dominate his heart, his mind, the very centre of his being. The power of the magic of darkness would guide his soul to the heart of destruction. And in the pursuit of this truth, Satan would not relent.

The Father of Eternity burned brightly in the throneroom of the Golden City, Azion, the heart of the Realm of Infinity. His son Samael had been upon his heart. His Son had said words which were not true, although perhaps true as well. Yet, in his decision for this child of his, the eternal Father had decided to let Samael be. To find his own way. To seek the destiny he chose for himself. Samael, so God sensed, seemed to understand enough of the basic lessons of the nature of eternal life that he really needed no teacher – no guide – no grand and great God – to tell him how he should behave and what he could and could not do. The power of death, his son Samael had rejected quite early in life. Quite early and consistently rebuked this dark devil, insisting on goodness, peace and gentleness. Samael had continually chosen these virtues and had gravitated to them – fixed them in his inward parts – and decided them to be the building blocks of his eternal existence. And his Father saw the great and wise wisdom in the heart and spirit of his child Samael. Of course, Samael would, from his observations, one day develop dark streaks, cunning and malicious spiritual attacks, even relentlessly so. But, strange as it may seem, these characteristics only enhanced the charm and beauty of one of the most sensible of the Onaphim.

Samael was sitting next to Aphrayel in her abode upon the couch. That morning they had been passionate in their love-making. An intense and most satisfying experience – a delight for the heart, body, mind and spirit.

Samael was thinking on Torah. Aphrayel was sitting next to him quietly, playing solitaire on the table in front of her. She sensed her brother was in serious thought, so decided to question on a range of interesting Torah subjects – to bring forth his knowledge for both of their pleasures.

'Samael – If Love be what Love be – And Compassion be what Compassion be – what is the heart of Kindness?'

Samael looked at Aphrayel. 'Kindness?' 'Yes, dear Samael. Kindness.' 'Well,' began Samael, 'If these virtues flow from the heart, from the spirit within us, perhaps they are unique to each of us in how they are shown, practiced and perceived. Kindness, for myself, begins with an attitude of the heart. An attitude based on a decision to chose this virtue and apply its principles and spirit. It would seem that every virtue, coming from the spiritual beings we are, can be shown and come forth in this manner. Kindness shows kindness to other virtues of the heart chosen in our life decisions. In harmony they should walk, in charity they should talk, united they should be, in eternal destiny.' Aphrayel looked at her brother on that last word. 'Is that a poem? 'Yes, I guess it could be called as such. May I ask, do you have any such thoughts on this question? Is it illumination you seek, or was it a kind gesture to bring happy conversation.' 'Both, and perhaps more, brother. Perhaps more.'

A knock came to the door. Aphrayel got up and answered it. Their brother Shadray stood there. Aphrayel welcomed him in and he came and sat down next to Samael. 'Would you like to something to eat or drink, Shadray?' asked Aphrayel. 'Do you have any lemon and orange juice?' Aphrayel walked into the kitchen and a few moments later returned with a jug of lemon and orange juice, with ice contained therein. She returned to the kitchen and reappeared with three glasses. Quietly she poured out three glassfuls of Lemon and Orange juice. She offered them to both Shadray and Samael who happily took them.

Samael turned to Shadray. 'What dreams entered your head last night, brother.' Shadray gave that a little thought. 'I dreamt of Satan. He was sitting by the pond in Rageeta garden. Although, the dream was most strange. Not quite like any I had previously experienced.'

'How so?' asked Aphrayel. 'It – It – was vibrantly alive. In some ways as if I was really actually there in a physical way. Although, in the back of my mind I did know I was still dreaming.' Aphrayel nodded knowingly. 'I have dreamt like that. Every now and again such passion overcomes my slumber, and the light of my heart and mind succumb to most unique experiences. Sometimes quite distressing. Sometimes quite calming and entertaining. But often, most passionate.'

Shadray drank a little more juice. 'Sandalphon was commenting on your chess game. It is most unusual for Samael to lose to Lovrayel. I wonder, what could have caused such an event?' Both Samael and Aphrayel, although the question seemed to be directed at neither particularly, thought on answering. 'Lovrayel has capabilities, Shadray,' stated Samael. 'Perhaps I failed to attack opportunities presented to me, but defeat is not the end of life. I feel, it teaches care for the opponent. It directs respect towards them. It gives your heart a sense of proportion.' Shadray nodded. 'But why, if victory is attainable, not chose to pursue it with a passion.' Aphrayel looked at Samael and answered. 'New experience, Shadray. New understanding. Not limiting ones life to predictable methods but, when it costs nothing, broadening your knowledge of the other aspects of life.' Samael nodded knowingly at his sister's wisdom. Shadray gave those words a little thought. 'So, if I see what you are saying..' Samael put his hand up to stop Shadray continuing. 'Brother, reflect on this in your own mind.' Aphrayel nodded. 'The reason for Samael advising you to do this dear brother is that private reflection, not always seeking confirmation, will help you to develop your own ideas more soundly. You will have greater ability, having reached your own conclusions on a matter, to make your own life decisions.' 'I suppose, in a sense, know what you believe and why you believe it,' replied Shadray. 'Yes, Shadray. I see the wisdom in such a statement.' 'It gives a greater inner strength, Shadray. A greater inner strength.'

The angels of infinity within the abode of Aphrayel chatted and went throughout many things which such angels undertook in their happy lives. It was a day most happy the angel Aphrayel thought later on that night, resting upon her bed, reflecting of the life of Infinity.

Chapter Two

Logos. Son of God. Firstborn – eternal child – begotten of the infinite. His mind, beyond comprehension, in many ways. Even, strangely enough, beyond his own understanding. Yet, in faith, his eternal father understood him and in that peace of mind he rested, comforted and complete.

They did not, in truth, think too far ahead carefully enough. They did not, in truth, contemplate seriously enough the long term consequences of their actions. They did not consider that.

The intimate. The encounter. The passion. The longing. The desire. The intensity. There were, in truth, prices to pay. Great and heavy prices. And so, after careful and considered contemplation – contemplation of his fathers experience within him, although (apparently) theoretical – Logos concluded that the position of the community on the stance of sexual conduct needed remedying. A new direction was required. A more sensible approach to the issues of romance, love, the heart and sexuality.

They, in the end, used their sisters for their own carnal gratifications. They did not really, in truth, care for their hearts. Their minds. Their souls. They were users and abusers. Nothing more. Nothing more.

And so, he would choose the Seraphim – the fourth seven of angels – and he would separate these seven. They would be forbidden, completely forbidden, from touching their sisters. From entering any type of romantic, emotional or physical contact with them. They would be separate. Only, in the strictest of formal settings, would inter-relationship between the Seraphim and the Celestyel's be accepted. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Phanuel and Saruviel would be separated – taken apart – purified and made holy. These 7 angels of the Seraphim of Infinity would be separate from the 7 Celestyel angels. They would not know them again. And, in this purpose, purity of love could, finally, be reclaimed in the Realm of Infinity.

Michael was the first of the seven Seraphim of the Realm of Infinity. The Seraphim were the fourth group of seven angels, after the Onaphim, the Oraphim and the Ozraphim. As firstborn, in a sense, he felt he had responsibility to maintain a decent standard of behaviour. To set an example of goodness, kindness and holiness. These things, were, the stuff of a good and pure life. A sensible balanced approach to a good life.

He had, for the last few hours, been considering Logos request. He had stated he would accept Logos judgement. He was firstborn, and had considered the issue, so Michael assumed, in sufficient detail to understand the purpose behind the decision. Of course, as Michael did know, Logos was motivated by holiness. This did not really change in how the Logos related to everyone.

Later on he would find the others in his group, the 7 Seraphim, and as Logos had requested, the ecclesia would be formed. Letting go of his sexual relationships would be difficult. He did enjoy them. Logos had not stated the duration for this agenda of his. That was disappointing. It was always useful to have information like that. It helped formulate good decision making skills. Yet, he would trust his oldest brother. Logos, whatever else, was motivated in goodness towards himself and his Seraphim brothers. That much had always been obvious to Michael

'Three months. Three bloody months of this abstinence. I can't bloody take it any more.' Samael looked over at Sandalphon who stood next to the window of Samael's abode. 'It was his request, brother.' 'I know. 7 months of abstinence for our Seraphim brothers. 7 months. But why should we, really, Samael? Why should we have to accede to this? Is it not, really, an infringement upon the life we have grown accustomed to? Is it really fair?' Samael considered Sandalphon's words. 'Logos, as firstborn has birthrights. It is his right, as you know, to make these decisions. We can not challenge this obvious truth. Thus we accept it.' Sandalphon looked at him briefly, and returned his gaze to the scenery outside the window. After a moment he turned, walked over to the cabinet at the side of the room, poured out a glass of iced Melit water from the pitcher, and slowly drank it. He turned to Samael. He looked at him sharply. 'Well. Why the hell not? Why can't we challenge him? Why can't we?' Samael looked at him, thinking over that. He picked up one of the wooden figurines splayed over the table in front of his chair, and turned it over in his hands. 'It is an established system, brother. What purpose would there be in challenging it?' Sandalphon considered that. 'Well, I guess, we could do what we want then. I mean, stuff him. Live life as we see fit.' Samael put down the figurine, and looked straight at Sandalphon. 'Well. Okay.' Sandalphon nodded, satisfied a little, and took another drink from his glass. He gave Samael a cautious look, but thought better of it. And then a grin came on his face. He might go off for a shag tonight. Suddenly, shagging, of all of the pleasurable activities life offered him, sounded quite good. Quite good indeed.

Gemrayel looked at Sandalphon. 'Randy, are we?' Sandalphon nodded. 'Aye.' 'But the rules, brother. The rules.' 'I didn't think you really cared that much, Gem. I really have assumed you didn't in fact, give the slightest damn.' Gemrayel looked at the pleasure before her eyes. The wicked pleasure. 'Come in, then. I'll get you something to eat. Feed you, ya big brute.' As he walked past her, Gemrayel glanced down at his behind. He did look fine, she thought to herself. He did look fine.

He sensed it quickly. Almost instantly. A violation. A disturbance. A rebellion. He thought, quickly, and identified within the spiritual auras around him the likely offenders. Sandalphon and Gemrayel. The most likely couple. He looked over at the calendar. Three months and one day completed. And now, on this second day of the three months, a violation. The period had not been completed. The sanctification – the necessary sanctification – had failed. Logos was, in truth, not pleased. It would now be necessary to set an example. To show his authority.

Samael sat in the room. The dim room, lit only by the faint light which shone through the windows which had been covered from the outside. Again he tried the door. Yet to no avail. It was locked tight. He would not be able to leave. He looked at the supply of food and water he had been given. The toilet had been quickly connected to the room as well as a pump with running water. And now, he would complete the term. Nearly four months were in front of him to ensure, completely, Samael's compliance with his older brother's directive. And so, because of that, Samael sat on his bed, and thought. He thought on this issue and wether he need to, in some way, respond to the authority that the Logos had presented.

Sandalphon, still smarting from the blow of the cain on his back, was mildly upset. Logos had taken a cain, turned him around, and belted him on the back. And it did hurt. He knew it was his punishment. He knew, for the act of sexuality he had partaken of with his sister against his oldest brothers wishes, that Logos had been greatly upset and had acted in accordance with his wrath. And Sandalphon, along with Samael, had been the main recipients of the punishment.

He considered his oldest brother, then. He considered him and his position of authority in the realm. The power available and at his disposal, should he ever wish to utilise it. As the Son of God Logos could, if he so desired, control much of their mind and thoughts. This, so he had stated, he had occasionally done. To maintain the peace and order, in his defense. Yet Sandalphon did not like this reality. He did not like this situation. And, due to that very simple reason, Sandalphon had reached a conclusion. He would have words with Samael. Words with an intent at, in Sandalphon's mind, establishing a way of life in the Realm of Infinity more amenable to Sandalphon and his other brothers and sisters.

Dolphyel was the secondborn of the Onaphim angels, second to Samael. Dolphyel was a gentle and kind angel. Not given to the passionate attitudes and ways of life of his other brothers and sisters. Dolphyel liked studying the Torah and growing in Knowledge. He felt, in life, accurate and sound knowledge would help him to be a better angel. An angel which his brethren would like and get along with. Self-improvement seemed, to Dolphyel, the best way to approach life.

The Torah of Infinity was, amongst the other sacred texts, fundamental to the lives of the Angels of Infinity. The eternal father of Glory, in crafting the Torah of Infinity had taken a slightly different approach than he had for the Torah of heaven, always bearing in mind the later Torah he planned for the Realm of Eternity. The Torah of Infinity was, for God, meant to be plain, understandable, easy to approach and easy to make sense of. It was meant to be communicatable and simple in its basic messages. The Torah of Infinity was housed in the Temple of the Golden city, right in the centre of the city. At the top of the Temple, in its upper region, was the throneroom of the Golden city, were the angels gathered to spend time with their God and Father.

Each angel amongst the 10 groups of 7 angels, who were all collectively known as the Onaphim, had a divine principle of Torah associated with them. Thus there were 70 basic Torah principles. 70 basic principles of life which operated through their realm to provide the foundation for the lives of God's angelic children.

Logos did not have a principle. He was treated separately by God. Samael's principle, the first, read as such:

God is the Lord of eternal life. He can eternally grant you this gift.

Dolphyel took this basic lesson and understood that in his eternal father eternal life could be maintained and eternally given.

The Second principle, his own, read:

Virtue is the moniker of a sensible mind.

Dolphyel felt that his father, in crafting the Torah, had exhibited wisdom. The principles made sense to himself. They worked for himself, and remained generally consistent. He noted some of Samael's objections as to the deliberateness of taking Torah for granted, and acknowledged his point. Yet he did understand that Torah did reflect decency in its principles. A mind which accepted these principles, based on pure motivation of accepting decency and kindness in the heart, could not really be faulted, felt Dolphyel. Naturally, he agreed with Samael's objections that the Torah did not define complete truth – or the knowledge which Dolphyel could attain by his own merits. Yet Dolphyel was humble enough to acknowledge the basic sense his father made. Why argue with goodness, Dolphyel thought to himself. And, in a final response to some of Samael's arguments, Dolphyel declared the rights of his father to be acknowledged for good ideas as well. God, likewise, deserved his own glory.

And, thus, Dolphyel would continue in his study of Torah and his way of life. This lifestyle suited him and he felt, quite honestly, eternal benefits would flow because of them. In that idea he had confidence.

Sandalphon, Atros, Belzavier and Shadray – male Onaphim of infinity – sat on the lounges within Shadray's abode. 'Well, Shadray. What do you think?' Shadray, firstborn of the Noahphim, ninth born of the groups of 10 sets of 7 angels, looked at Sandalphon. He considered the subject of the conversation which had been taking place, and the conclusions his mind had been steadily arriving at. He thought on his own divine Torah principle – 'Know what you believe and why you believe it'. He, in his thinking, in the analytical process which had been going through his mind, considered the issue.

'Sandalphon. It is rebelling.' Sandalphon looked at Shadray, stood to his feet, and walked over to the cabinet at the side of the room. He took a glass and filled it with scotch. He placed some ice in it, and slowly started drinking. The oh so familiar burning soothed him, chasing away the shadows of his mind. 'So why not rebel, brother? Why not rebel?' Atros looked at Shadray, the same idea in his mind. 'Yeh, Shadray. Fuck it. Why don't we party hard. Have a hell of a life. Do whatever the fuck we want. I mean, why the hell should we give a damn about Logos and his crap rules. I have never really liked them. I am sure you don't really. Do you.' Shadray turned his gaze from Sandalphon to Atros. He did not comment, but looked at him. Sandalphon continued. 'You realize, Shadray, that in this dedication of ours a far greater quality of life can be gained. That is the inevitable truth, is it not.' Belzavier spoke up. 'I think, Sandalphon, that Shadray has legalistic concerns. Torah principles he has in mind. Not ready to live a little.' Sandalphon directed his gaze towards Belzavier, and nodded slightly, returning his gaze to Shadray. 'Is that it, then, Shadray. Worries on Torah. Worries about Father's rules, are we. Rules. Remember, they were made to control us. Of course, sensible in many places. But are they, really, perfection dear brother? Are they really?' Shadray looked at the three of them. He looked at them and made his decision. 'Be it as it will to you Sandalphon. As well as yourself Belzavier, and you to Atros. Yet I will abstain from this fair adventure you have plotted out. I will, I think, rather tread the established pathways of life. I think,' he said, mildly dramatically, looking upwards briefly, before returning his gaze to Sandalphon. 'I think that is what I will do.' Sandalphon nodded. 'As you see fit, dear brother. As you see fit.'

'He's a bastard.' Lovrayel looked at Gemrayel, understanding quite clear on her face. 'Yes, Gem. He was just using you for sex. It is basically all that motivates them most of the time.' 'He's a bastard.' 'You said that sis. But remember, your wicked little pleasures that he gives you. That's the trade-off sis. You put out, as they like. They give you a bit in return. They do, usually, pay their debts.' 'He's still a bastard.' 'Yeh, yeh. Well, they are simple men, sister. They rarely understand how we feel. Rarely bother to even make the slightest effort. But, god bless em, that is how he made them. And I do see the wisdom in that. Very easy, if we have to, to put the braggarts in their place.' Gemrayel looked at Lovrayel, comforted by those words. 'Yes, that is true. We can show them how it is done whenever we have to. Heartless bastards.' 'Yes, that's right. That's right,' nodded Gemrayel. 'That's right', she again said.

'Well, Dolphyel? Are you with us?' Dolphyel, having taken the time to consider Sandalphon's offer, had generally come to his conclusion. 'Thank you, Sandalphon. But no. Rebelling against God is not in my way of life. In fact, I would rather you did not discuss this subject at all. I find it quite disturbing.' 'As you wish, brother. The offer remains, though, should you choose to consider it. I will bid you good day.' Sandalphon exited Dolphyel's abode, Dolphyel watching him depart, and then returned to his reading of Lovrayel's book on poetry.

Sandalphon's offer was interesting. He didn't really like to consider the idea, but it was interesting. He was not quite sure, though, what they were suggesting. But, at face value, it was simply about ignoring God's rules and doing whatever they hell they wanted to. He thought on this. He considered this idea. And, having decided to let the idea develop, he would think of it over the next few hours to reach some sort of conclusion that night.

Later on, having completed Lovrayel's book on poems about Love, Dolphyel got up from his couch and, putting on a new jacket, left his abode for the nightly meal at the main dining hall. In the centre of the Golden city were the main buildings related to social activity in the Realm of Infinity. In the dead centre of the city was the temple, with the throneroom at the top. In the temple on the lower level numerous copies of the torah were housed, which could be studied seated at desks. The Torah was the only text permitted in the temple.

Near the temple, just to the north, was the library were other texts created by the angels were housed. To the west of the temple was the main dining hall, were the angels usually ate their nightly meals. To the south the main recreation hall, filled with lounges, various tables with chess-sets on them, and other items of amusement. To the east the central garden of the city, with the amphitheatre were dramatic performances and song occasionally took place. And around these buildings were 10 quite high towers. Each tower had 7 abodes, one on top of each other. Each group of angels had a tower devoted to themselves. The angels in rank of birth lived in the towers from the ground upwards. Samael lived in the northernmost tower, on the ground level. In the abodes above him the other 6 of the Onaphim resided. In the next tower, just north-east of the temple, the 7 Oraphim were housed. And, in chronological order of birth, each tower housed each of the abodes of the angels around the temple.

Logos resided above the ground level of the temple, on the second floor. His was the largest abode of any angel, but this had never caused any problems. They all had plenty of room and spent most of their time at other abodes. Above the abode of the Logos was the throneroom of God. This was on the third and final level of the temple. While the temple was quite large in size, and the rooms quite high, they did not tower as high as the abodes of the angels. The temple was, though, larger in its foundation than that of the angelic abodes. This, though, was necessary for when the gatherings took place.

This was not, though, the limits of the city. A great deal of grassland surrounded the city, going out to the edge of the city, which was sometimes called the 'Rim'. The grasslands were, essentially, all flat, with a few very minor hills scattered here and there. There were gardens for fruits and vegetables out in the grasslands, which were harvested regularly. Around the edge of the angels towers were also a number of various ponds and other decorative features.

On the northern edge of the main abodes of the city, just to the north of Samael's tower, was Rageeta pond. This was generally considered the most idyllic of the ponds in the realm. Dolphyel liked to visit this pond on regular occasions to soothe his soul in watching the still and quiet water. Occasionally, when she was available, Lovrayel would accompany him there and they would make love. She was, as always, in demand for such affections. There were only 7 female angels, the Celestyel's, in comparison to the 63 male angels. Because of this reality, the demand for time with the females had been very great in their younger years. But the males had gradually gotten used to the way things worked. Love affairs, as they had been called, had been in the minds of many male angels for many years – many trying to prove their most earnest devotion. Yet, when they had been, as it were, satiated on their desires to a large degree, a more normal lifestyle had resumed.

Sexual relations were still quite passionate amongst some angels, but a number of quieter souls were less concerned with the issue. Too much pressure. Too much passion to gain time with the women at times. Of course, if you waited, one of the ladies would seek you out to remind you of her love. For Dolphyel, Lovrayel in particular visited him often, showing him her heart and affection towards his goodness. And, because of that reality, Dolphyel had become less concerned with the issue of sexuality. It was available from time to time, and if he was ever desperate it could be arranged. Yet, with the kind of angel he had become, a less sexually passionate lifestyle generally suited him. It was, in many ways, less problematic. And, in general, he had concluded that it suited him

Reaching the dinner hall Dolphyel entered and came into the main room. Most of the angels were there, sitting around the tables, engaged in the usual chatter. The fireplace was burning today, as it did from time to time. Meals were prepared on a roster basis by the whole community. Nobody, including the Logos, was excepted.

He came over to Garanel, his younger brother by one birth position, and sat down next to him. Garanel looked at him. 'Oy. What's up.' 'Same old thing, Gar. Same old thing. What are we eating tonight?' 'Soup, probably. Logos is actually cooking the meals tonight, and will naturally use his excessive imagination,' said Garanel, the sarcasm obvious. Dolphyel nodded knowingly. 'I am sure he has his reasons, Garanel.' 'Too bloody lazy to cook a proper meal. That's all it really is.' 'Maybe. What have you been doing today.' 'Aw, the same old bullshit. You know. Crapping around. Had a wank this afternoon. That was a rush.' 'Yes. They usually are.' 'That's right. But, well, life bloody goes on – don't it. I guess I am getting used to it now. Not really that boring anymore, not like when I was younger.' 'I think it is because you toughen up after a while. The boredom goes away eventually and even doing mundane things can be quite interesting.' 'Yeh. Maybe. Not quite sure I see it like that, but I guess I can relate. Still, this thing life is okay, I think. Gotten used to it now. Think I will stick with it.' 'Yes, you usually say things like that. Have you considered spiritual issues yet? Or are they still irrelevant to you.' Garanel looked at him cautiously. 'You haven't really asked me those questions for a few years, Dolphyel. Why the sudden interest?' 'I have been reading Torah recently. Thinking over it. Thinking things through. It is interesting what it teaches. Deep, I think. Deeper than we had perhaps appreciated in our youth.' 'If you say so. But, if you want my philosophy, this is it. Learn the basics. If you can stick to them. If you can master yourself, then it don't really fucking matter after that. Fuck it. Take forever to develop spiritually if you want to. Time never ends so why the fucking rush, huh?' 'Good point, Gar. Very good point. I think I will think about that. It actually has possibilities.' 'Yeh. You'll learn.'

Having returned to his abode, Dolphyel thought more heavily on Sandalphon's offer. What Garanel had said had changed his views a little on the nature of life. Dolphyel felt that he now had a strong spiritual foundation. Perhaps, on this foundation, liberty – the ability to make his own way through life – could be a sensible choice. It could allow him the freedom and ability, as it were, to chart his own destiny. It could, in the end, be a most interesting and satisfying life experience. It could, perhaps, be the making of him.

Chapter Three

'So we are free now are we?' Sandalphon noted the slight edge in Samael's comment, yet wisely chose to ignore it. They were in Aphrayel's abode, Samael and Aphrayel lying on her couch, while Sandalphon was by the side counter, enjoying his favourite intoxication of late, the devilish scotch. 'Freedom is a matter of perspective, Samael. We can never, I suppose, escape the reach of our Almighty Father. I do not deceive myself in thinking that he cannot reach us wherever we may be. Yet, I do sense, that he does allow us a degree of liberty, a degree of freedom, and that he will not interfere beyond a certain point in how we choose to exercise our liberties. Yet I fear, his lackey Logos in fact will. That one cares not for our rights, as I put it. Control. Order. Obedience. This is the stuff of the mind of Logos. Yet, perhaps. Perhaps we can escape this rulership. This divine dictatorship. Perhaps there is a way to outsmart our older brother in this game of life.'

Samael took a sip of melit water and looked at his sister Aphrayel who was, while apparently listening, more interested in the game of solitaire she was currently occupied with. 'Shall we escape him then, dear sister? Shall we be free forever?'

Aphrayel made her next move, paused considering Samael's words, then continued on with her game. Shortly, though, she spoke. 'This ideology – this freedom – that you and Sandalphon and others now speak of. I see no great reward in it. Do we not know our heavenly father well enough by now to understand his wisdom? To understand that the rules and judgements which come from him are in our best interests?'

Samael looked at Aphrayel and turned to Sandalphon. 'An interesting statement from our sister, don't you think dear brother.?' 'Baah. She is a simple woman. What would they know.' Aphrayel looked over to Sandalphon, 'You know Sandy. While that comment is not unlike you in many ways, it still does you no great merit.' 'Be that as it may, Aphy, I do not think that you have ever given the thought needed to understand the restrictive lifestyle our eternal father has placed upon us. You are a servant – nothing more – nothing less.' Aphrayel thought on those words. She thought on them for a few moments, as if considering wether there was actually any real truth in them. The life she lived in Infinity did not really seem, in any great way, a life of servant-hood. Yet the words bothered her heart, for some reason. As if they spoke of an Aphrayel who was not really her own person. Not really her own identity. But rather, perhaps, a pawn in a game of chess, played by an eternal deity. She looked at Sandalphon, seriously, and asked the question that had been formulating. 'I know that, in this decision to ignore God and Logos, that you have found your new so-called freedom. But if you were serious, dear brother. If you were serious, you would have an argument. An intelligent, formulated and logical argument to defend yourself with. Something a bit more than 'I don't like the rules – let's forget about them.'

Sandalphon looked at her. He looked at her, turned away, and gave the ever so slightest grin. The opportunity had come, so he would take it. 'But, dear sister, I do. In great detail, I in fact do. And I would greatly love to share this with both you and my older brother.'

Aphrayel looked at Sandalphon and then Samael. Then she returned to her game, making another move. Sandalphon took a sip of scotch and walked over to the window, looking out over the city. Samael, intrigued by Sandalphon's words spoke eventually. 'Well, Sandalphon. What is this argument. What is this great ideology.' Aphrayel paused from her game of solitaire, finally enticed. 'Yes, brother dearest. What is it then? What exactly do you have in mind?'

Sandalphon smiled at them, ever so happy. 'A simple concept, brother and sister. A simple concept. Democracy.'

'Democracy?' stated Aphrayel? 'Yes, sister dearest,' responded Sandalphon. 'Democracy'.

Yet, despite the desires of his heart. Despite the very wishes of his soul, the dark power – the dark magic – would not befriend him. Each night he yearned for its caress. He yearned to taste, once again, that dark soothing which had taken his heart for a number of days, yet left. It had left him, seemingly rejecting him, as if he were not worthy of its presence. Of its majesty. Of its glory. As if there was something within him that was not right with the power of the dark – not yet conforming to its most malicious ways. Yet Satan, first of the Seven Saruvim of Infinity, did not give up. He did not and would not deny the treasure his heart sought. The dark power, the dark light, the dark side, which had entered and befriended him, teaching him the power it both possessed and could give to him if, if and only if, he would yield his heart and accept the way in complete surrender. To surrender to the power of darkness. To the power of evil.

Satan knew that, within him, goodness lingered. And, seemingly, it was this goodness the darkness rejected. As if they were incompatible – as if they could not and would not be joined – would not go together, due to irreconcilable differences.

Yet, so he had decided, this would not deter him. He would not give up – he would persevere. The power of the dark would become his intimate acquaintance. Even if, even if, there was something he had to do to gain such friendship. Something, an idea, which had been placed in his mind, perhaps by the darkness, which would, when obeyed, give him the peace and power he sought. The power of the dark which he both yearned and craved for.

Dolphyel, secondborn of the Onaphim after Samael, sat thinking on the words Logos had shared with him that afternoon. He thought on them, carefully. They had been strict. Very strict. And they had made demands of him. Demands to completely and utterly forego that which his mind had been contemplating and, instead, to surrender to God. To allow the sovereign of the universe dictate his life, away from the temptations of Sandalphon.

Logos had become aware, to a degree, of some of the ideas that Sandalphon had been slowly propagating. Ideas of ignoring the Torah – of ignoring God – and of ignoring Logos. And Logos, seemingly to Dolphyel, felt threatened in this reality.

Sandalphon had brushed aside the rebuke of Logos on the issue of sexuality and now did things his way. As for the ecclesia, apparently to Sandalphon that was Logos business and he could not care less. Yet Logos had not stood by idly, yet sought out Dolphyel to reaffirm to him that which he should already know in his heart, and to ask him to continue the sexual abstinence for his ecclesia brothers.

That request Dolphyel had acceded to. It was the least he could do. Yet, in regards to the other desires of his oldest brother, he was not yet sure what his response, ultimately, would be.

'Democracy! Democracy, you say. Mmmmmmmm.' Aphrayel continued her next move in her game of solitaire, but that word was also on her mind. 'Well, what is it, Sandalphon? What is democracy?' asked Samael, the interest in his tone of voice quite obvious.

Sandalphon considered his words. Best to try and win them to the concept by elaborating its strengths, he thought to himself.

'No angel, dear brother, lives alone. No angel is isolated, left to fend for themselves. Left to make all their own decisions. Yet, our heavenly father, it would seem, had been alone eternally before we came to be. And because of that – because of that reality – he is used to and comfortable with the idea of absolute authority. Because of his eternal existence alone he feels as if it his right to make the rules for everyone, and that none dare question or ask wether they be right or not.' Aphrayel, hearing that idea, quickly responded. 'Yet he made us, Sandalphon. We are after his image. Surely he would know the rules suitable for us.' Sandalphon took another sip from his scotch. 'Perhaps, Aphy. But, dare I say it, perhaps not. Could it not be that wisdom lies in a multitude of counsellors. That, in truth, the more voices who speak on a subject or issue, the more understanding is gained and the truth will, inevitably, come to the fore.' 'What is your point?' asked Aphrayel. 'My point is this. If we angels were to form a council. A divine council in which every voice of the community could be heard. And that subjects, when brought up to the council, were discussed, surely, amongst the great multitude of counsellors, the truth of the subject must inevitably come to the fore.' Samael, thinking on this idea, suddenly gravitated to it. It spoke to him of collective wisdom, rather than the eternal struggle of the individual. And in that idea he found instant merit. Something which spoke to his heart.' 'Yet, how do we decide on these issues, Sandalphon?' asked Aphrayel. 'How do we reach agreement? With such a vast array of voices, surely there will be strong disagreement.'

Sandalphon sipped on his scotch. He sipped on it, happy with how the conversation had progressed so far. 'It is simple, Aphrayel. We vote.' Aphrayel looked at him, understanding dawning. 'We vote?' she asked innocently. 'We vote,' confirmed Sandalphon.

Samael sat there thinking on these ideas. Democracy. Collective wisdom. Voting. It made sense. And suddenly, if not won already, Samael had come around to Sandalphon's way of view. And in his grand vision, Sandalphon had a new and great ally.

Aphrayel returned to her game of solitaire. 'We vote,' she thought to herself. As simple as that. Yet could all things really be that simple, she thought to herself. Could all things really be that simple.

'Father. Things are not as they should be. There is a disturbance in the Realm. A disturbance that needs to be addressed.'

Logos, standing before the flame in the throneroom of Azion, awaited the response of his eternal father. A response he usually received.

The flame portrayed a steady green, yet suddenly, as it often did, changed to a bright red with sparks emanating off. And suddenly to orange, back to red, and finally back to the steady green. Logos was used to the change in the colours of the flame, as all the angels were. It was oft wondered the cause for this display. Wether it reflected the thoughts of God, the work he undertook in the realm, or simply a dramatic display. Regardless, the flame of God had burned brightly in the throneroom of Azion, keep of Infinity, for as long as Logos could ever remember.

Eventually a voice spoke.

'Son. In this matter your experience and wisdom must be displayed. In this matter I extend to you responsibility. Both in how you judge the issue and, dear child, in how you are judged.'

The voice of the eternal left of speaking. Logos waited patiently to see if his eternal father would speak further, yet silence answered him, the flame of God undertaking its eternal duty being the only other sign of activity.

He looked at the flame and thought on those words. His responsibility, then. It was up to himself to judge the issue. Father, it seemed, would not interfere. This neither upset him, or made him happy. He accepted his father's judgements, and would eternally yield to them. If the God of Infinity had left the matter in his own hands, then he would simply accept that fact.

He walked over to the side of the throneroom, and looked out at the city. He looked, in particular, at the abodes of Samael and Aphrayel, right next to each other. It could be problematic. In fact, it inevitably would be. Bringing them into line with the requirements of holiness he needed to see. They had failed once, and the sanctity of the ecclesia had perhaps suffered. And now, with Sandalphon's new agenda to do away with the authority of God and Torah, Logos had in front of him a matter to which he had coined a word. 'Rebellion'. A gathering of some of the Angels of Infinity, it seemed, were acting in Rebellion. He was not, though, yet completely sure of their position. It could be that the voices he had sensed and the things uttered in privacy which his spirit had discerned were simply complaints about the restriction on sexual activity. Perhaps it was really nothing more than that. And if such, perhaps an understanding could be gained with Sandalphon, Samael and the others.

Words of his wisdom. Words of his experience. Words crafted in eternity. If he spoke in his knowledge, he felt he could allay any great future problem – any great future rebellion. Mediancy would, in the hopes of Logos Son of God, solve his current dilemma.

Samael, sitting next to Aphrayel in her abode, asked the question again. 'Well, sister, are you in the mood for lovemaking or not?'

Aphrayel, using a fork to skewer a piece of apple in the fruit salad in front of her, and taking it to her mouth to eat, enjoying the taste, thought again on Samael's request. Since the last incident they had abstained for a month, to try and fulfil the remaining four months for the ecclesia. Yet Sandalphon, having left them just earlier, had stated that his sister Gemrayel would be enjoying his visitation again tonight as he had, again, had enough. And this time he did not care what the Logos thought. And, those words in both of their minds, the familiar sexual tension had entered the room.

She chewed on the apple and thought on the issue. What purpose, really, could Logos be trying to achieve in having the angelic host abstain for the sake of their ecclesia brethren. She did understand through her own experience that abstinence often brought a feeling of freshness or cleanness after a while. Yet that, really, could be enjoyed whenever she desired to. It was, in truth, the pleasure of sexual activity which led her to rarely practice abstinence for any great period of time. And, more than that, the demands of her brothers for her attentions.

She remembered the early days, when she would have an encounter every single night, and often two or three times a day. Such were the desires of her brothers at those times. Yet passions had softened, and demand had come to a more sedate or practicable reality. But for Aphrayel, who like her sisters did in fact quite enjoy the attention they received, a strong sexual appetite had inevitably resulted.

And so, she rarely abstained for any great time, preferring the pleasure of the encounter and the passion it brought.

'Well, yes Samael. Alright. I do not like acting against Logos' wishes, but I have heard all you and Sandalphon have spoken, and perhaps a degree of our own views might be acceptable for a while. Perhaps if Logos can learn to accept that not everyone always agrees with him, a more hospitable climate can permeate our home.'

Samael nodded, although after she had said yes, he had not listened to carefully to the remainder of her words, focusing rather on the soon to be gained pleasure.

They retired to her bedroom and, in the way only angels can, caressed each other and sought that climax of unity which brought pleasure to their hearts, souls and bodies.

Sandalphon had once again had words with his older Onaphim brother Dolphyel. Dolphyel seated in his abode, having just returned from his nightly meal, reflected on them.

Shadray, firstborn of the Noahphim, the ninth set of seven, had also spoken to him. He had known Sandalphon had had words with many angels, especially Atros, firstborn of the Ozraphim, the third seven and Belzavier, firstborn of the Ketravim, the sixth seven. They seemed well ensconced in Sandalphon's and apparently Samael's new agenda. Shadray, though, remained dutiful to Logos. In the words that he spoke with Dolphyel it became clear that Shadray really did not want anything to do with what Sandalphon was about. This was not surprising.

Shadray, firstborn of the ninth seven, was a gentle and humble angel. He was not arrogant, but yielding. He would learn slowly by asking questions, and, when taking that information in, slowly incorporate it into his lifestyle and mannerisms. Yet while he was in deed meek, he was not naive. He did understand the way life worked in the realm of Infinity, and Dolphyel assumed that his younger Noahphim brother did, essentially, understand the plans that Sandalphon seemed intent upon bringing to pass.

And, because of that, he listened to what Shadray had to say, especially the warning to be careful about Sandalphon.

Shadray did not want anything to do with Sandalphon's agenda. Nor, it seemed, did any of the other Noahphim. The ninth of the seven, from what Shadray had shared with Dolphyel, were dedicated to God and Torah, and in fact were very much in prayer and fasting for their Seraphim Ecclesia brothers to achieve Logos goals on the issue of sexual purity.

Dolphyel had fasted one day, but not bothered after that. While he was still abstaining from sexual practice, and likely would until the 7 months were complete, he had slowly been coming around to Sandalphon's ideology.

He desired, he had generally concluded, less interference – less ordering around – less subjecting himself to another authority – in his life now. He realized that this was the way it had been for centuries, but he now questioned, with the impetus given by Sandalphon's ideas, wether such should be the way it continue.

Perhaps the Noahphim had already asked this question, and come to their conclusion – a choice of retaining the status quo. His older brother by one rank, Samael, had seemingly sided with Sandalphon. And it would seem that, now, this was were his inclinations were also leading him.

He knew there would be trouble yet, he felt, if they remained sincere and passionate in their objections, a new lifestyle could result. A new lifestyle more amenable to every one concerned.

Aphrayel was embarrassed. Logos had called her a new name. A harlot. And he had briefly explained what he meant by the name, and thus Aphrayel was embarrassed.

Samael sitting next to her had tried comforting her, but she had objected saying it was all his, Samael's, fault in the first place as to why Logos had called her such a name. And so she had refused to be comforted.

On this second rebuke, Logos had acted less resolutely. He'd had words – strong words with Sandalphon and Samael and Aphrayel – but he'd acted no further. In fact, the last thing he had said was 'If this is how you act, then this is how you act. It is your lives. You will have to live with the consequences.'

Samael had thought on Logos words, and saw, perhaps, the wisdom in his older brother. Logos desired harmony for the realm. He did not like certain things that happened in Azion, and had acted with the work in ecclesia because of this. Yet, it seemed, while he did not accept Sandalphon's objections, he would allow, to a degree, the liberty they desired. Samael thought on this and felt that, perhaps, Sandalphon's talk of democracy and a divine council need not go any further. Perhaps it would now be a simple matter of letting the status quo resume and life in the Realm of Infinity return to normal. Perhaps the issue had, in the end, been dealt with. Samael liked to think so, anyway.'

Sandalphon sat thinking. For the last week he had been doing as such, contemplating Logos response and the fact that his oldest brother had relented from his pressure and that the liberty they desired had been granted. At first he had welcomed this. It was what they wanted. It was what they needed. Yet Sandalphon was, perhaps suspicious, and also pondered the future. Yes, in this instance, Logos had relented. But would he do so every time. Would every time they had objections to protocol, Logos be so relenting and amenable. Sandalphon, knowing his older brother, did not think so. In fact he did not think so at all. And because of that he had made a decision.

For the time being he would relent of his plans for democracy. He would relent and let the status quo remain. Yet, in the future, and perhaps through slow and careful persuasion, he would bring his agenda forth once more. If he could, ultimately, achieve his goal – his objective of democratic freedom. Then they would truly be free. And the ever-present threat of his oldest brother Logos would be, perhaps, eternally diminished.

Chapter Four

'Yes, Satan. The Dark Magic is an elusive power. Sovereign in its authority – relentless in its objectives. I believe, personally, it is the darkness – and that it is the side of our father that he does not share with us. It is the hidden element of evil which God will not speak of or let each of us know, for our own sakes, that resides within him. It is the stuff of nightmares, Satan. The stuff of nightmares.' Satan nodded at Sandalphon's comments, pleased with the new information. 'Yet, how can we gain access to this power, Sandalphon. How can we use it to achieve our own desires.' Sandalphon looked at Satan, understanding coming to his face. 'So it has approached you as well, has it. Mmm. Not unsurprising. Both Samael and myself have felt the approach of the darkness. The hidden evil of our lives. I let it talk to me, when it wishes. Yet that is all. Yet, I see in your eyes, Saruvim brother, that you desire more than this, don't you? You desire its intimate caress?'

Satan, standing next to Sandalphon in Sandalphon's abode, took another sip from the Scotch Sandalphon had offered him, thinking on its response. 'It is new life to me, Sandalphon. The dark power is new life. This world – this realm – is so boring now. So predictably boring. The same old same old. Nothing new. Nothing unique. Nothing interesting. But this power. It can offer me things. New and great things. And I must know how to use this power.' Sandalphon looked at his brother, understanding were he was coming from and thinking his brother simply needed to adjust to the realities of the angelic condition and what went with that. Turning to the darkness, for peace, he did not think would ultimately satisfy the soul of his Saruvim brother.

'Unless you yield entirely, it will not give you what you desire. This much I know is true. Yet, it can be bargained with, brother. If you complete tasks for it, it will give you what you desire. But beware the cost, Satan. Beware the cost.' 'There shall be no cost. And I shall rule triumphantly. That will be the cost. Nay, that will be my reward.' Sandalphon looked at his younger brother thinking, in truth, Satan had yet so much to learn. He seemed, almost, naïve in his thirst for power. To gain it in the way Satan sought would be so obvious that, inevitably, it would be doomed to failure. 'Logos will watch you, Satan. He will watch you. On that have no doubts.' 'Logos is of no consequence to me. The power of the darkness is more than a match for him, I am sure of it.' Sandalphon thought, then, that he could say so many things. Yet, in Satan, saw an early opportunity, one he would instantly make use of. 'Then go, brother. Do what you will.' Satan nodded, drank from his glass until empty, and left Sandalphon's abode. The Devil's business was on Satan's mind. The Devil's business.

The darkness, this time, sensing that its new student would yield and do its will, if not in complete submission, yet partial, decided to employ the firstborn of the Saruvim for a particular task. Satan, then acceding to its request, gathered two other of the Saruvim who he had been speaking to about the darkness, and persuaded them to join him in a harmless prank.

Logos looked at the graffiti splayed over the wall of the temple. 'Beware the Darkness'. It puzzled him. It puzzled him greatly. Who could possibly have done such a thing. And what exactly was the darkness he was supposed to 'Beware' of. It was truly enigmatic.

He raised the issue at dinner, after he had spent the afternoon cleaning off the paint, to try and fathom which angel or angels could have done such a thing, and what could possibly have motivated them. Yet, despite his numerous questions to everyone in the community, nobody it seemed had any idea of how the words had gotten there. Shadray had suggested to Logos that, perhaps, one of his brothers may simply be playing a joke on him – a prank. Logos considered this and concluded, after much speculation, that maybe that was all it was. Just a silly prank. And because of that, he let the incident go.

'Well, what next?' asked Damien, to his older Saruvim brother Satan. 'Yeh, what next,' echoed Lucifer. 'I will admit,' began Lucifer, 'it was kind of cool fooling Logos. He looked straight at me and asked me if I was involved, and I denied it right to his face and he never questioned me after that. Perhaps he is more gullible than I had ever thought.'

Satan, sitting in his abode, looking at a piece of parchment in front of him, thought on Damien's request. 'What next, indeed Damien. What, I think, is to be done next is for yourself and Lucifer to meet the darkness. And then the other 4 of the Saruvim as well. Each of us, I am sure, can be thrilled and entertained by the power it will give us – the inevitable joy that darkness permits.' Both Damien and Lucifer, Saruvim Angels, nodded. They had both began the path of submission, in Satan's mind. A path which would, inevitably, lead to the result he desired.

Over the next few months, one by one, the Saruvim each joined in with Satan's fascination with the darkness. After Damien and Lucifer came, first Saruvien, and then Samaen. Then Abaddon fell into line and, finally, Semyazen joined in their purposes. They took then, as a group, to wearing black. And for some strange reason, each of them wore a metallic pentacle from their necks – a symbol which seemed to now symbolize the Saruvim and their new found vocations.

Satan, having developed a long lasting marker pen, drew tattoos all over each of the Saruvim's bodies. They would last for a few weeks, before fading, but they could be replaced at any time. And, of course, so much of their time was spent in the far north of the realm, right near the rim, at a secluded fireplace, were they drank beer and whiskey and got drunk at nights, singing crude songs.

Eventually, the community gradually coming to grips with their Saruvim brother's new fascination, simply followed Logos attitude and called them, mockingly, 'Bad Boys'. And that, in every sense, was what the Saruvim of Infinity had become. The 'Bad Boy's' of Azion.

'You know, Sandalphon. Your almost a bad boy yourself.' Sandalphon grinned a little at the subtle jibe that his older brother Samael had just said. The three of them, as usual, were in Aphrayel's apartment, Sandalphon by the side as ever, enjoying his scotch. 'A bit juvenile, for me, Samael. The Saruvim are a bit juvenile for me. Perhaps, in my younger years, such a thing may have attracted me. Being a 'bad boy', as it were. Living on the edge. But, like yourself, I have grown, and such petty juvenile behaviour is not were the true lust for power lies, anyway. They are children, at this stage. Rebellious children.' 'Yet what will they become?' asked Aphrayel, pausing from her game of solitaire. 'That, dear sister, is an interesting question. A very interesting question.' Aphrayel nodded and returned to her game.

And, as time passed, and the bad boys continued their reckless behaviour, the darkness spoke to Satan, firstborn of the Saruvim. It spoke to him in words which Satan delighted in. 'You are power. You are might. You are strength. You are everything. You are nothing. You are what has been, and what will be. You are all. You are the darkness, you are the life of evil. You are God and, yet, you are greater than God. You are the adversary. You are the devil.'

And Satan delighted in the words which the dark magic spoke into his mind and soul. He delighted in them, deceived oh so easily by the power it offered him, the riches it promised, the life of Sovereignty it claimed would be his only if, yes, only if he would yield and serve the dark might completely. Yield his very soul and submit to the power of the dark. And as time passed by, and as Satan grew in knowledge of evil, such a reality became closer and closer to eventuating.

In truth, and despite what he knew to be the attitude he should have, Shadray, firstborn of the Noahphim, no longer felt a great and strong love for his Saruvim brother, Satan. In fact, if truth be told, he feared him. In the last few months Satan had grown more and more arrogant, consumed with the dark things his Saruvim brothers and himself involved themselves with. He had followed them, once, to see were they went at nights. He had followed them to the far north of Azion, right near the rim, were they fed wood to the embers of a fireplace to re-start it. And they sat there, for hours, drinking beer and whiskey, singing crude songs and talking of their accomplishments. Oh, how they had changed from the angelic brothers he once knew. When they had fallen off to sleep, he slipped away from his hiding place, and flew back to Azion. Over the next few days, having shared with Logos what he had seen, Shadray prayed to God often for the sake of his Saruvim brothers. He prayed that God would intercede and Command Satan to relent of the lifestyle he was inflicting upon his fellow Saruvim and the remainder of the angels of Infinity. Yet, God would not answer him on this prayer. He went to the throneroom once to speak with his Father, and two solitary words were spoken. 'Be patient.'

And so, with no other option, Shadray would be patient. He would wait, patiently watch, and eventually see just what would be the fate for his fallen Saruvim brothers.

Dolphyel, sitting next to Garanel at dinner, thought on the words Garanel had just said. They were quite true, he thought. Quite true. Garanel had been discussing the Saruvim and had commented that he himself was, in truth, quite a crude angel. Yet, also in truth, he was kind-hearted in his intentions and had a good will for other people. He did not honestly feel, in comparing himself to the ways of the Saruvim, that he was quite like them in behaviour. And Dolphyel, secondborn of the Onaphim after Samael, found himself agreeing. Garanel was, in deed, quite crude. He would speak with brazen language, and rarely hide what he was thinking or feeling. He burped and farted a great deal, and was drunk regularly. He enjoyed masturbation and sex with his sisters and loved a good meal and eating too much, which showed in his overweight belly. Garanel, in truth, enjoyed the good things in life and did not try and hide this fact. Yet, despite all his apparent flaws, Garanel was kind-hearted and you always felt comfortable in his presence. Crude, yet loveable, his sisters had often said. And Dolphyel felt such a statement to be ever so true.

Yet, to say the same for his Saruvim brothers, he could not. Not only had their recent behaviour spiralled into something of a display of lawlessness, but they had become feared, to a degree, due to the constant pushing and shoving they maintained towards their Angelic brothers and sisters. They had never been as such previously, which was why it was now becoming a great concern to the Angels of eternity. Shadray had spoken to him and shared God's words of being patient. It was a mindset which Dolphyel had likewise adopted and hoped and prayed that his Saruvim brothers would, eventually, come back to themselves and return to their previous more accommodating behaviour.

The Realm of Infinity is a great circular plain. There are very few hills, and no mountains. In the centre of the Realm lies Azion, the Golden city. The edge of the Realm, known as the Rim, folds down to the netherworld beneath. There are numerous plants which are scattered throughout the Realm of Infinity. The Angels of Infinity eat these plants, and also make various juices, which are quite popular, from the various fruits which grow throughout the realm. The angels began life in the Garden of Azion, were each of them came to be born. The remnants of the garden can still be seen around the temple and the various towers in the centre of Azion. There are numerous basic factories scattered throughout the Realm were the angels produce their various goods which they use. There is a regular workforce for gathering the food items and making juice, and semi-regular workers for clothes, furniture, utensils, book-making and the various other items which take up their day. On the outskirts of Azion are the toilets, were the angels would usually fly to, to relieve themselves. Angelic metabolism processed foods slowly, so getting to the toilet when needed was never problematic. Each angel, as usually assigned by Logos, had work duties to comply with. Work, though, was never too stressful or too demanding. Once the various factories had been completed and Azion was standing, much of the hard labour for the angelic community had been accomplished. Maintaining there quality of life was, now, quite manageable and most of the angelic community were quite pleased in the life and the realm their father had created for them to enjoy.

There were 70 Angels who lived in the Realm of Infinity. These were divided into 10 groups of 7 angels each. Each group of 7 angels had a particular title, based on the angelic number system, for their group. The first group of 7 angels were the Onaphim. The 7 in order of birth were: Samael, Dolphyel, Garanel, Kalel, Donel, Abrel and Damienyel. After the Onaphim came the Oraphim. The 7 Oraphim were, in order of birth: Sandalphon, Shamrenaphon, Kaleriaphon, Bastraphon, Zanaphon, Ternaphon and Divraphon. After the Oraphim, came the 7 Ozraphim. In order of birth they were: Atros, Badarios, Shalamios, Brentonios, Kadros, Davros and Eros. The 7 Seraphim angels – Logos' Ecclesia, followed. They were: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Phanuel & Saruviel. Then came the 7 Cherubim. They were, in order of birth: Semyaza, Urakiba, Ramiel, Kokabiel, Mallintor, Kalan and Xaddadaxx. The sixth group of seven angels were the Ketravim. They were, in order of birth: Belzavier, Daravier, Shanavier, Kalavier, Maravier, Toravier and Xadavier. Following them were the 7 Saruvim, consisting of: Satan, Abaddon, Damien, Semyazen, Samaen, Saruvien and Lucifer. The 7 Abraphim, the eighth group of angels, followed. They were, in order of birth: Raznadore, Barradore, Kelladore, Shabradore, Valladore, Hadradore and Pieradore. The ninth group of seven angels, and the last of the males, were the Noahphim. They were, in order of birth: Shadray, Beldray, Koray, Shendray, Hudderay, Toranay and Mistray. And, finally, the 7 Celestyel Angels, the only female angels. In order of birth, they were: Gemrayel, Lovrayel, Aphrayel, Desrayel, Qadrayel, Zelophrayel and the last of the Angels of Infinity, Elendayel. These were the 70 angels which made up the Angels of the Realm of Infinity.

'He is Light, yet I am dark. He is Good, yet I am Evil. He is God, and I am his Adversary.' 'And Logos?' asked Lucifer to Satan, his new lord. 'A pawn in God's plans. A pawn we can defeat.' 'What is your bidding, master?' Lucifer asked the one who had usurped divine authority over the Saruvim. Satan looked at Lucifer. Our sister, Gemrayel. There is something, something which the power I serve, decrees we must do to her. A lesson it will teach our fellow brethren. A lesson it will teach God, and his lackey, Logos,' Satan said, sneering. 'As you will, master,' replied his new servant Lucifer.

The darkness hovered in the realm of Infinity. It hovered throughout the realm, surveying its handiwork. The eternal father of Glory was aware of the presence of the particular spirit which, emanating from his earlier realm, now hovered in the Realm of Infinity, delighting in the work it had achieved so far.

In truth, God had little concern over the spirit of darkness in the Realm. He knew exactly what it was, and the agenda it had previously formulated. In a sense, it served God's purpose to allow the darkness seek what it would. If he needed, he could defeat and remove its presence, yet, for the corruption it sought to sow amongst the children of Infinity, God desired to see if such corruption could be achieved. In truth, he had faith in his children. His allowing the darkness to have its will accomplished was for the purpose of bringing truth and honesty to the hearts of the angels of Infinity. If they were untested, how could they ever be truly known to be true. If they were never broken, how could they ever be restored.

And so God allowed the darkness to go were it would. To seek its own glory. He could, when needed, address it on its own terms. For now it served his purposes to allow the darkness entrance into the Realm of Infinity.

Aphrayel was the third-born of the Celestyel Angels, the 10th grouping of seven angels of Infinity. She often felt her two older sisters, Gemrayel and Lovrayel, were a bit simplistic. They were not, really, that hard to understand. They liked food, sex and trivial things. And not much else really occupied their thoughts or conversation. It was true, they were not stupid, and did seem to have a reasonable intellect in relation to analytical skills and problem solving. Yet, it was a definite truth, that in the thirst for intelligent conversation amongst the children of Infinity, it was mostly in Sandalphon, Samael and, from time to time, Logos, which Aphrayel found the most stimulation.

She, in no way, underestimated Samael. He was the closest of her brothers, and he spent most of their days in her abode, apart from occasional work responsibilities under the work roster Logos maintained. He was, she felt, a quiet genius who did not show himself too greatly. It was as if he understood most things about life and their realm and that which he did not understand, if he needed to, he could study and gain insight into at will. It was, at times, hard to say wether he was truly motivated by goodness at all. Almost as if he found pleasure simply in being alive, and gaining the emotional treasures that such existence brought with it, rather than having made a heartfelt commitment to goodness, God and Torah. This, if anything, was perhaps the only real fault she could find in Samael. Yet, she did know that Samael contemplated such issues, quite deeply in fact, and she felt, or perhaps in her heart hoped, that Samael was in an age-long process of coming to the true understanding on that nature of God and goodness. She hoped he would, eventually, come to understand that God did in fact love him, Samael, and that the hidden agenda Samael perhaps perceived in their eternal Father was, in fact, not the truth.

She prayed for him, from time to time. She prayed that God would give him the insight she felt he needed to more fully appreciate both God and his fellow brethren. And, she liked to hope, felt she saw some glimpse from time to time of a more enlightened attitude in her beloved brother. Yet, perhaps, she often told herself, she only saw what she wanted to see. Only saw what she wanted, rather than what was really there.

Yet, all things considered, and with an eternal future before them, Aphrayel was quite happy with the one her Father had brought around most often to entertain her days.

The other brother she delighted in, although she often teased him otherwise, was blessed Sandalphon. Sandalphon was a big angel, quite tall and broad shouldered, and physically quite strong. He was handsome, she guessed, in a brutish sort of way. Not exactly refined in looks, yet certainly masculine and dominant, and she in truth did enjoy the variety of looks amongst her brothers, Sandalphon being included on that list.

Sandalphon was solidly reliable to be there, like Samael, and discuss, with some intensity, the various affairs of life. Especially, it would seem, over recent months with the issues of the Ecclesia, Sexuality, democracy and the Saruvim. Sandalphon did not hide his perspectives on these things from Aphrayel, an honesty he was perhaps not as forthcoming with to others of the angels, barring Samael. She guessed that he confided in her, trusting her implicitly.

The three of them, Samael, Sandalphon and Aphrayel, were almost a little clique amongst the angels of Infinity. A little group which had its own lifestyle and identity. And, in truth, she greatly enjoyed being in that little group. Samael and Sandalphon were, for want of a better word, quite intense at times. Life was, really, never boring around the two of them. Wether discussing work, food, or the game of chess they often played, a vibrant spirit would enter their conversation, one which Aphrayel had grown greatly fond of, and which brought life and pleasure to her happy existence.

The other figure in her life which entertained her the most was Logos. Logos was, like Samael and Sandalphon, intense. He was strongly focused on authority and responsibility. Although she assumed he was capable of it, Logos had never had a sexual relationship with either herself or the other Celestyel angels. Eventually, she had decided that, like God, Logos was set apart and, perhaps, such things may not be in any way desired by themselves, or not even at all possible. That had been the thought she had eventually reached, one common amongst her sisters.

She did spend time with her sisters, from time to time. They met, usually once a week as a group, to play cards and discuss the affairs of life. A little woman's gathering, as it had come to be known. They were, though, for Aphrayel, light-hearted flimsy affairs. But, while it was definitely true she found the most entertainment amongst Sandalphon and Samael, she did appreciate the lighter side of life which her sisters brought her.

Of course, like all the brethren, Aphrayel also had work to do. Everyone had a turn in kitchen duties but, apart from that, the female angels were mainly responsible for making clothing and repairing clothes. That was the main task which Logos had entrusted to them. This was not really surprising, though, as it seemed each group of seven often had particular tasks which they undertook as a group. The Celestyel's also, occasionally, picked fruit and made fruit juice. And other food preparation duties from time to time.

Aphrayel was, all things considered, happy with God and life. She had good friends, whom she loved. A nice abode to live in. An entertaining enough lifestyle. And a heavenly father she could turn to for comfort when and were she needed. All things considered, it was a good life for the third-born of the Celestyel Angels of Infinity.

Samael looked at the Principle of Torah in front of him. It was the 66th principle of the Torah, corresponding to his loved sister Aphrayel. It read:

Walk serenely, sedately, gently and slowly. Do not be concerned for in the quietness and simplicity you will find your souls rest

Samael had considered these words often, as he had much of the Torah. The Torah was, to Samael, quite easy to understand and follow. He generally understood each point God was trying to make in each principle and the simple quality of life he desired for his children.

His older brother, Logos, had written what he had called a Commentary on the Torah. It was an exposition and elucidation on each Torah principle – an in-depth examination. Logos words were, to Samael who had studied them often, almost as familiar as those of Torah. Looking at Aphrayel's principle and thinking on Logos' commentary, an idea in Samael's mind finally, perhaps after centuries of quiet nurture, come forth. Perhaps, he Samael, could likewise write or compose a commentary on the Torah. Perhaps, he too, could share his hearts views on the wisdom of their creator.

In spite of what Aphrayel had recently commented to him, Samael was in fact motivated by a sense of goodness and holiness. It was, in truth, rarely discussed by himself, preferring to keep such aspects of his heart and life private. Yet Samael, firstborn of the Onaphim, while not greatly pre-occupied with the life of virtue which others of his brothers seemed at times motivated by, did likewise appreciate the inner qualities of beauty and goodness, especially appreciated by himself in the beauty of character displayed by his sister Aphrayel. She, as an angel, reminded Samael from time to time that God was, in fact, motivated by goodness and love – something which he had perhaps occasionally questioned from time to time.

Perhaps, in this Torah commentary which he could start in his contemplations, he could express these feelings on God, his brethren and life in general. Not just a commentary on Torah, but a greater view into the life and heart of the firstborn angel of Infinity.

Chapter Five

Logos was the firstborn son of God, according to the best of his understanding. He had witnessed, firsthand, the birthing of all his angelic brethren. Each of them was unique and worthy of love and respect as befitted a child of God. Logos, though, was different from the Angels. Each of them had wings. He had none. However, with his spiritual power, he could fly if he so chose, yet forewent this ability. But differences were far great than outward superficiality. Logos was, in a sense, deity. He realized, so he thought, that the spirit of God dwelt in him in an unlimited sense. Over time, though, this view had been refined to one of 'unlimited' in relation to his own unique psyche and personality. In other words, the spirit was unlimited in the way it needed to be for Logos to go about his duties. Once, at dinner, in acceding to a request, he turned water into wine. Samael and Sandalphon, and others, steadily consumed that keg of wine that night, most appreciative to Logos for the feat, Sandalphon stating it the best wine he had partaken of.

Yet, these feats, for want of a better word, were simply to demonstrate his ability and the subsequent divine authority God had granted him.

Logos did not mate. He was not really sure if his current physical structure could achieve this act, as he had never gotten any urge to try and do so. Yet, technically, according to what God had suggested to him once in conversation, he was in fact capable of doing this if he so chose. Because of this, it perhaps had been his unstated desire to remain celibate, which had influenced him to be as such, rather than any physiological reason.

Aphrayel, once, had caressed him and touched his manhood. They had been alone, in private, in his abode. She had asked him, bluntly, if he cared to see what all the fuss was about. He had considered then, looking at her with, perhaps, the faintest of tingling's in loins, wether his celibacy was in truth really that necessary a decision. But he had, gently, pushed her away saying such a thing was not fitting for the Son of God. And since then it had remained that way.

In fact, his purpose with the Ecclesia was, in truth, to bring more of his brethren into line with the code of behaviour he felt most fitting for angels of God. He felt that angels, the majority of the time, should be abstaining from sexual promiscuity. It was, in the mind of Logos, an intimacy – an encounter – a passion – only to be partaken of on the rarest and most appropriate of situations. However, the truth it seemed for the angels of Infinity was that, like a good drop of wine, or the first cigarette, once a taste had been developed for sexual behaviour it was not soon relented of.

In two weeks from today the year 2100 would turn over. This would be Logos 2100th

birthday, and Samael's 2000th. In those 2100 years Logos, so he felt, had gotten a fair grip on how his brethren lived their lives. He felt that each of them, while dedicated to God, were not as passionate in that devotion as he himself was. In this reality he both faulted them and faulted them not. In a true sense he judged them for not being as devoted to their Father as they could be, yet he likewise judged them not, by showing mercy and compassion. These two qualities – judgement and mercy – were two of the fundamental ideas he used in how to relate to his brethren.

In relation, though, to the issue of sexual purity, Logos had come to the strong and fixed conclusion that a standard of behaviour needed to be set. From a certain perspective, 2100 years was a long time. Yet, from another perspective, that being of the eternal, it was no time at all. Because of this, Logos believed that in their youth, each of the angels needed to be taught to respect and love their opposite sex – not using them for the mere pleasure of sexual gratification. In fact, the term he had used upon Aphrayel, that being of 'Harlot' was intended to describe someone who had an unbridled lust for sexual activity, without any self restraint, as befitted a child of God. They needed, so he believed, to have a greater respect for the opposite gender, and the purity of their own bodies. The intermingling of flesh on a nightly basis – the unstrained wantonness of lust – should not and could not continue. It would inevitably, in the future before them, make each sex ultimately loathe and despise the other in its desire for sexual fulfilment due to its early abuse. This was an idea which Logos was, now, quite certain of.

And so he had separated the ecclesia. He had separated the Seraphim – the fourth group of seven angels – away from sexual conduct for a good and long period. He had asked them if they could commit to a decade of abstinence. After a minor complaint from the seventh, Saruviel, that time was reduced to seven years which the Seraphim agreed to. They would not touch one of their Celestyel sisters in all this time in the hopes of setting an example of sexual purity both for themselves and their fellow brethren.

In turn, he had asked the other angels to abstain from seven months, being greatly disappointed when that was not achieved. Yet three months for all of them, with the seven months having been fulfilled for most of them, had generally seen Logos objectives met. On this issue Logos now had confidence that, in the future before them, it would not grow out of hand and turn into something it was never intended to be.

Apart from the issue of the Ecclesia and Sexual purity, the other main concern in Logos life was the Saruvim, and Satan's new lust after dark magic. He had reached out, one night, while the Saruvim were at their fireplace north of Azion. He had reached out and felt them for a number of hours, feeling Satan communicate with a dark spirit. A dark, evil spirit. The darkness, the dark magic, scared Logos somewhat. He was not really sure exactly what it was. He had spoken to his Father many times on the subject who had simply stated that in the goodness of time things would be revealed which he needed to know. That was, really, not much consolation. But he trusted that whatever it was, it would come within the power of his eternal father to control.

One other reality entertained Logos thoughts at that time as well. Samael's recent conversation with himself of perhaps writing a similar commentary on the Torah to his own. It would be, he felt, most interesting to gain insight from his younger brother by one birth position. Samael was, in truth, a most intelligent and thoughtful angel. Quite unlike others in most respects, so elusive and mysterious in ways, as if he was hiding his true being or thoughts from you behind a haze of mystery. Yet, that was Samael. He had always been like that. And, thus, the opportunity to read firsthand his brothers deepest thoughts was an opportunity he greatly wanted to partake of, he supposed, in the goodness of time.

Samael sat with Aphrayel on wooden park benches on the edge of Rageeta Pond, on the northern side of Azion, the Golden City. Around lunch-time they had eaten a meal, drunk some wine and were now relaxing on the bench, Aphrayel laying her head on Samael's lap. A stiff wind was blowing through the pond, as it had done off and on all morning, which had made them question wether it was the best of days for a picnic. Yet they had persevered, and the wind had calmed down somewhat.

Aphrayel, staring into the pond, was totally relaxed and at peace. Samael, who was reading a copy of the Torah, just sat there, gently stroking her hair.

'So, brother, have you given any more thought as to what you might say in such a commentary.' Samael considered his sister's inquiry, thinking how he might respond. He spoke after a while. 'I guess, original should really be my intent. There is little point in Echoing Logos' words. We already know them. So, above all else, original. And in that originality, something unique to me.' Aphrayel took that information in, continuing to stare out at the pond. It would be good, she felt, to have a deeper insight into the mind of her brother. To unearth just what was going on in that mind of his.

She stared into the waters, her mind going over recent events. The 7 months of abstinence had been achieved by most, yet she was not included on that list. Though, in truth, it bothered her little. She perhaps, to be fair to Logos, had not taken the time she really should have to properly understand his perspective on the issue of sexuality and the separating of the Ecclesia. Yet, one day, not now though, but one day she would. She knew that Logos would not raise such an issue lightly, so would ponder the issue at length some time in the future.

Sandalphon's Democracy, while seemingly now a non-issue, had also been on her mind. It was an interesting idea, and she contemplated the issues involved at nights on her bed. It would be good, she felt, to have an opportunity to discuss the issue in more detail.

Yet, while most things were right and good in the world of Celestyel angel Aphrayel, one thing was out of place. Perhaps deeply out of place. The Saruvim.

Satan was, in truth, not the angel he had once been. Samael had taught her recently that Satan and the Saruvim had become engrossed with 'Dark Magic' – a power which he and Sandalphon had previously been familiar with. This Dark Magic worried Aphrayel – it worried her immensely. She knew she was, in the end, an Angel of God dedicated to light, goodness and the Torah. While Sandalphon's ideas of democracy enticed her somewhat, they could not, would not, change the underlying dedication to her father and the ways of goodness. Yet her brother, Satan, while seemingly just as dedicated to such principles once himself, was no longer as such. In fact, he had almost become the opposite.

'Samael. Do you think. Do you think Satan, could, well…..' she left off speaking. Samael, though, picked up the thread. 'Could what, Aph?' She blurted it out. 'Could hurt someone.'

Samael went silent for a while, as if contemplating the thought, but in time responded. 'Aphrayel. It is a worry, yes. The Dark Magic is elusive and, by its very nature, seductive. If it has claimed Satan's soul in the way it desires, and perhaps apparently may have done so, Satan and the Saruvim may indeed try to cause harm. But at this stage I would not worry myself to greatly if I was you. God will, if such a thing becomes a reality, take necessary measures. I trust him on this issue.'

Aphrayel nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. 'I do hope so, brother. I do hope so.'

And in service to the darkness, in the name of the power of the night, the way of evil, Satan indeed acted. With the Saruvim accompanying him, late in the evening, they came upon Gemrayel in her abode. She welcomed them, perhaps naively, and offered them drinks, in her hospitable manner. Yet when Satan tied a rope around her head, covering her mouth and proceeded to undress her, with little resistance, Gemrayel queried just what her brothers wanted.

And then, Satan, and in turn each of the Saruvim, forcefully and violently, belting her head until she was finally unconscious, raped their Celestyel sister.

They hung her up, upside down, tied with a rope to her ankles, from the tower of Logos abode. They watched her, Satan chuckling a little, and left. The coldest, darkest hour of Infinity had come to pass.

Michael looked up at the site of something dangling from the temple. The firstborn of the Seraphim, first of the ecclesia, had had his curiousity aroused, so flew up to see what it was. Uncovering the brown fabric covering the object, he gasped to find his sister Gemrayel, unconscious, tied by the ankles.

Carefully, yelling out 'Logos', he released his sister from the ankles and lowered her to the ground.

His persistent yelling had brought quite a number of angels from their abode that morning, and when Logos arrived, each queried what was happening.

Michael explained how he had found his sister. Logos bent down, touched her forehead and closed his eyes for a few moments. He opened them and Gemrayel gradually opened her eyes. She looked at Logos and started weeping. Eventually she came to herself and said, 'Satan. The Saruvim. They, they forced me. And they hurt me.' Logos looked at the bruising on her arms and forehead and immediately then knew just what depths of darkness his Saruvim brothers had declined to.

Michael shared with the gathered group what had happened, and Logos stood to his feet. He instructed Aphrayel to take her to her abode and to look after her. Looking into they eyes of Logos, there was steel. Steel determination. His brothers, now, would be responded to. They would learn just what the wrath of the Son of God was all about.

Samael, gently patting Gemrayel forehead with a cloth filled with ice to ease the pain of the bruising, turned his attention to her ankles. She had been left like that all night, and they were greatly swollen. It would take weeks for them to heal. Aphrayel held Gemrayel in her arms, who was still silently sobbing, and spoke soothing words to her heart. Eventually Gemrayel spoke.

'I don't hate them, you know. I don't hate them. I know they have done wrong, and they will probably be punished. But I don't hate them. I could see in some of their eyes. I could see it. They were frightened. As if caught in something too big for them. Even Satan at times seemed reluctant. Its as if they are in something which has control of them – something beyond their power to resist. And I don't hate them because of it.'

Aphrayel nodded at Gemrayel's words, continuing to stroke her forehead. Samael spoke. 'I fear, sister, that Logos will not be as forgiving as you. I fear that, what has happened to you, may pale compared to what he will do to the Saruvim.'

Aphrayel listened to that comment, and it resonated with her. She knew Logos would be unhappy, perhaps to say the least. Just what would happen to her Saruvim brethren now, she wondered. Just what would happen now.

Logos looked at Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and the rest of the Seraphim. 'You know what we have to do, now, don't you. Is there anyone who will go against this? You have heard Father. He has no objections to my judgement. Are we agreed on this matter?' It was Saruviel who spoke. 'They have crossed a line, Logos. They must be responded to. And I feel your judgement is sound. I am sure we all agree.' In turn, each of the Ecclesia nodded. The judgement had been passed. Logos looked at them, grimly satisfied.

Logos sat in his abode. He had left it to the responsibility of his Ecclesia to bring the Saruvim to the front of the temple. They would, perhaps, not come willingly. But Logos had authorised force if necessary to bring them.

After a few hours contemplation, Michael entered his abode. He gave Logos a look, and Logos followed him downstairs.

In front of the temple the Saruvim were rounded up, each with arms tied behind their backs, and wings tied as well. The ecclesia had completed their tasks.

Standing by now where the whole community, including Samael, Aphrayel and Gemrayel who was looking on at her brothers. Each of the Saruvim remained silent, perhaps fearing to speak.

Logos came forward, looking at each of the Saruvim in turn, before coming to Satan. He looked at him. He looked directly at him, and spat in his face. Satan said nothing. Logos turned to the crowd.

'Brethren. These are the Saruvim. You will not see them again. Judgement has been passed.' He nodded to Michael, and each of them picked up one of their Saruvim brothers, and followed Logos who had risen from the ground.

The crowd watched them as they departed northwards, eventually disappearing out of sight. It was the last time the angels of Infinity saw their Saruvim brethren.

Samael, entering Aphrayel's abode, was greeted instantly with an inquiry from Gemrayel. 'Well, where are they? Where are the Saruvim?' Samael, having received the news that the Saruvim had been cast beyond the great rim – with no ability to return – carefully explained to Gemrayel this news.

Later on, he and Aphrayel were in conversation. 'Yes, Aph. I fear we may never see them again. Such was the resolution on Logos face that I think we have seen the last of our brothers. Perhaps eternally so.' Aphrayel nodded. The news had been shocking, at first, but she had gotten used to it.

A sombre mood came over Azion in the next few weeks. A mood of fear and judgement. And regret. Each of them worried for their Saruvim brethren, but it seemed from all conversations with Logos that the judgement was final. They would not see their brethren again. They were gone from them.

Logos sat in his abode. He sat there, occasionally taking an interest in the game of Chess being played by Michael and Gabriel, but usually lost in thought. He knew, in his heart, he had done the right thing in casting out Satan. The spirit of evil which had come upon his brother would have never left, and Satan would have been a thorn in his flesh forever unless decisive action had been taken. Yet, while he had told all the angels of Infinity that the Saruvim were gone eternally from them, he had arranged with father a place were the Saruvim would lie – going through their allotted punishment.

A rock. A solitary outcropping of rock, hidden beneath the Realm, had been made for the Saruvim. Father would direct them their and ensure they remain. They would spend centuries upon centuries there, in isolation. Enough time to contemplate their actions and repent of the evil which had come upon them. And then, eventually, if repentance complete, Logos would allow them to return. Yet then, and only then.

Michael, firstborn of the Seraphim, first of the ecclesia, contemplated Satan's fate. He himself had cast Satan from beyond the great perimeter – the conflux of space just beyond the rim which no angel was able to pass. When they had arrived there, just as Logos had stated, they were able to go beyond the perimeter for the first time, encountering nothing but void. They had unbound the Saruvim's wings, enabling them to fly, and then just cast them from them, flying back to the perimeter and the Rim.

Standing on the rim, Michael had watched the Saruvim in flight for a few moments. They had all flown at level with the rim, but had gradually disappeared down beneath the realm, falling ever downwards.

And then they had been gone.

Michael wondered what would happen to them. He took pity on his brethren, realizing that their fate seemed unpalatable to most of the angelic community, himself included. But such had been the consequences for their actions. Such had been the consequences for their evil.

He, in a way, now understood the purpose Logos had been trying to achieve in himself and the rest of the ecclesia. They were to be separated – cut apart – from such evil or even such ability to evil. And having contemplated the fate of his younger brother, Michael was now thankful for that simple fact. Quite simply thankful.

Yet, life goes on, as it always does and has. And while the Saruvim, having found their rock beneath the realm, contemplated solitary existence, the lives of the Angels of Infinity returned to something approaching normality after its recent disruptions.

For Samael, whose 2000th birthday was at hand, life had, in a sense, come full circle. The growth in his life which he had desired for centuries had come, to a large degree, to pass. And with that growth, he felt, the timing would be right to begin his work on his commentary for the Torah. He planned on beginning that commentary on the morning of his 2000th birthday, being Logos 2100th birthday.

The night before, sitting with Aphrayel in her abode, Gemrayel and Sandalphon over by the side of the room quietly playing chess, Samael contemplated his words. He had decided, perhaps in his quest for originality gone too far, to go out on a tangent with his opening dialogue for his commentary and then, slowly, work back towards his main subject – the Torah and how life related to it in reality.

He shared this with Aphrayel who heartedly approved of the idea. She gave the occasional suggestion of what he could perhaps include in his commentary, reflecting on her observations of his life in the centuries she had known him. It was very pleasant and soothing for Samael that evening, reflecting over a life of 20 centuries. It had seen much – much in the way of repetition naturally – but it had been a learning experience, and one in which he was grateful to his eternal father for having experienced. In consideration, if the next 2000 were as enjoyable as the first, it would be a life well lived.

Lying next to Aphrayel later that night, she shared with him that it would be a traditional celebration for himself and Logos, along the lines of last century's big celebration. These days, the yearly birthday was usually no great affair, but each century was generally celebrated. It would be a day to look forward to, Samael hoped. A day to remember.

Chapter Six

Samael, early on the morning of his 2000th birthday, sat down, inspired. Picking up a quill, he began:

'Life, it seems to me, has a merry hum and strum to it. Each of us knows its ways and intricacies. Each of us familiar with its highs and lows. Each of us understanding that the divine has, and presumably always will, be there, which has led each of us to an ongoing application of a code of behaviour – a code which the divine placed before us, even before our begetting. Torah. Holy Torah.

For some of us it is a foundation stone: A rock to build a life based upon its apparent eternal wisdom. For some of us it is a comforter – a friend: A place to go to that reaffirms our beliefs and encourages us to continue in them, giving us the understanding as to why and how it will benefit us. For some of us, now gone from Infinity, it perhaps was a thorn: A thorn of behaviour never agreed to, and resented upon. And, for some, the Torah is simply the Torah: A wellspring of knowledge and wisdom to, from time to time, study and apply.

I have known the Torah for 2000 years now. Logos, upon my birth, within a few hours of showing me the Realm, taught me some of its basic lessons. I have studied it at length over these past 2000 years and have, perhaps, gained an understanding of its purposes and the wisdom contained therein.

In the end, and to conclude before I really begin, the Torah is life. Its very principles speak of living, enjoying life, and promoting such life. Ultimately, my brethren, to choose life is to choose the Torah as well. Its wisdom will shape you, nurture you, and enlarge you as you tread the footsteps of your eternal existence.'

He left off, and re-read the passage. Yes, it was good. It was a good beginning. And the first word had long been the word he desired to start his commentary with. He would show it to Aphrayel, later on in the day, for her comments. And slowly, as time passed, he would add to it. He would add to it until, he felt, it was either completed or it completed itself.

'Come on,' said Logos. Samael picked up the strange looking object which Logos had placed at his feet. It was a rod of some kind. A long thin rod, with a reel at an end and some wire running down it through attached hooks. Logos had called it a 'Fishing Rod', which totally perplexed Samael as he had no idea what fishing was.

He followed Logos and, after they had picked up Aphrayel from next door, the three of them headed for Rageeta Pond. 'I have left a note with Sandalphon. He was still asleep, but he should be joining us when he wakes up,' said Logos.

The pond was just a short walk and, arriving, Logos placed his rod down beside the pond and looked down into it. 'There's one,' he said. Samael and Aphrayel came over to see what he was looking at. Suddenly, a fish appeared on the surface, before swimming back down into the pond. Aphrayel jumped at the sight of the fish, but Samael looked on inquisitively. 'What the heck was that?' asked Aphrayel. 'That, my dear sister, was a fish.' Samael looked down into the pond. He began noticing that the pond actually contained many fish – all swimming around the pond merrily.' 'Fish,' stated Samael, now slightly amused. 'Fish,' echoed Logos. 'Are they alive?' asked Aphrayel. 'Indeed they are,' said Logos. 'And we are going to catch some.' 'Really?' said Samael, again amused.

Logos picked up a rod and telling Logos and Aphrayel to watch him carefully, stood back a bit and gave the rod a flick. A little ball of steel, with a hook attached, flew through the air and came into the pond. Logos began reeling. Having wound it up he repeated the action. Aphrayel and Samael both looked amused. Eventually Samael could not contain himself, so asked the question. 'What exactly are you doing Logos?' Logos smiled. 'Fishing, brother. Now both of you, pick up your rods and do what I do.' 'To what extent?' asked Samael. 'Why, to catch a fish, of course,' replied Logos. Aphrayel, looking on, shrugged, and picked up her rod. She tried doing what Logos did, and found it awkward. But, with a little effort, managed to repeat Logos' actions, although a little clumsily. Samael had sat down on the bench, and was looking on, rather amused at the apparent pointlessness of there activity.

Suddenly, 'Now what the heck are they doing?' Startled, Samael looked up to see Sandalphon standing just next to him. 'Mmm. They are fishing, Sandalphon.' Sandalphon had a puzzled look on his face. 'Fishing? What the heck is fishing.' 'Why not give it a go. Find out for yourself.' Sandalphon looked down at Samael, noting his slight grin, but answered. 'Well, I might just do that.' He took his rod, which Logos had left for him with a note, and watching what Logos and Aphrayel were doing, started flicking his rod in likewise manner. Reeling it in, immediately it started jagging. 'I think I have caught it on some weeds,' he said. Logos, noting that the floaty was moving around the pond, said 'No. You've caught a fish.' Sandalphon looked at him puzzled. 'A fish. What the heck is a fish.' 'Reel in your rod and see.' Logos and Aphrayel put down their rods and came over to stand next to Sandalphon as he slowly wound his reel. 'Careful,' said Logos, 'or it might get away.' Samael, unable to contain his curiousity, came and joined them. Carefully, Sandalphon wound up his reel, and after some turns, the fish started rising up out of the water, struggling, with the hook caught in its mouth. 'Oh, that must hurt it,' said Aphrayel. 'Don't worry about that,' said Logos. Logos grabbed hold of the line and raised the fish up for his brothers and sister to examine. 'So that is a fish,' said Sandalphon, amazed. 'Yes, that is a fish.' 'They are a lifeform like us? Aren't they?' asked Samael. 'Not exactly like us. But yes, they are a lifeform.' 'And they live in water, I take it,' he again asked. 'That is correct,' replied Logos. 'Well, what do we do with it,' asked Aphrayel. Logos smiled, a slight grin on his face. 'We eat it.' 'Eat it! You must be joking.' 'Not at all,' said Logos. 'They taste fine.' 'A lifeform for food? But isn't life precious?' asked Samael. 'These lifeform's cease to exist after a point in time anyway, Samael. They reproduce themselves, though. So we can eat as many of them as we like, as long as we don't over-indulge and reduce their numbers too much. Samael nodded, now understanding his older brother's point.

Later on, after they had caught around a dozen fishes, they had returned to the kitchen, were Logos was busy preparing them. It was Logos on morning breakfast duty that morning, and every angel, minus the Saruvim, was now present.

When Logos served the fish, alongside some chips with lemon on them, everyone asked what it was. When it was explained to them, many were a little nervous at eating a new lifeform, but most took to it without too much fuss.

Samael took his first bite of fish. Fortunately, Logos had cooked it to perfection, and Samael, having eaten through his first bite, quickly took another, as did Sandalphon and Aphrayel.

Later on after breakfast, the whole community agreeing that fish were a delightful addition to the menu, Samael wondered on this new lifeform. Would, now that fish had been created, Logos and God bring forth more new creations? It would be most fascinating, if they did so, to see firsthand just what creative skills their father capable of. Most fascinating indeed.

After Lunch on his 2000th birthday, Logos found Samael in his abode, reading through the Torah. 'Father wishes to speak with you, Samael,' said Logos from the open doorway. Samael said 'No worries. I'll be there shortly,' after which Logos departed.

After taking a sip of melit water, Samael put down the copy of the Torah and started his way to the throneroom.

Coming into the room he noted the sparks above the throne had, not just one particular colour glowing, but a whole range. That was extremely rare indeed. He came to the throne and spoke 'Father. It is I, Samael.' Very soon he was answered.'

'Son. How has your day been?' 'Quite well', replied Samael, not used to such a mundane question from God. 'And how are your thoughts for your commentary? Flowing well?' 'Why yes, they are thanks. I guess I really shouldn't ask how you knew, you being who you are.' 'I would encourage you, in your commentary, be honest – be sincere. And let that thought you have – that thought on life – be a spark growing into a flame. I would encourage you on that my son.' 'Thank you father. I will endeavour for it to be as such.' 'Very good. Samael, you are dear to my heart. Never, ever, be mistaken in not thinking as such. You are a precious child – firstborn of Angelicdom. It is a responsibility and a pleasure. Because of it, though, you will be sacred one day Samael. And in that sacredness you will have to learn how to behave appropriately. This you will understand one day, dear child of mine.' 'Yes, alright,' said Samael, not really sure how to respond. 'Very good. I will conclude by wishing you the happiest of birthdays, mighty Onaphim. Your happiness is a blessing to all. Be at peace my child – be at peace.' Samael nodded. The flickering lights above the throne slowly turned from multi-colours, back to a bright orange. Samael stood there, perhaps realizing that he had been given a birthday blessing from his father. He backed away from the throne, turned and veered to the side of the room, sitting down on the benches which surrounded the room. It was kind of God to speak as such, he thought to himself. And he would act upon those words and, if at all possible, let a blazing fire be the light of his commentary on the Torah. A fire to light their whole realm.

Later on in the afternoon, Samael having returned to his abode, Logos showed up yet again that day. Inviting himself in he walked over to the chess set which was by the side of Samael's room. 'Is it a game in progress?' Logos asked Samael, noting an apparently unfinished game with the pieces still upright on the board. 'Yes, actually. Between me and Lovrayel. She challenged me to a game after our recent bout at the new 4 player version. She is, strangely enough, extremely challenging. Perhaps her secret strength really is quite simple. She has obviously studied the game a lot and applies herself towards victory. I am really not sure if I will win this game or not.' 'What colour are you?' asked Logos, who had sat down at the chess set, examining the game. 'Black. Lovrayel usually insists on being white – suits her blonde hair, I think.' Samael stood, went to his kitchenette, coming back with some Lemon and Orange juice glasses, and handed one to Logos who accepted it. Logos was in thought, looking at the game. He was contemplating possible attacking strategies for both Lovrayel and Samael. The thing was, while Logos had a vast mind, when it came to competition his God and Father had deliberately worked upon his thinking and thoughts to limit his capabilities to that of the angels. It was as if something came over him when he was competing, and he was alike his brethren. Almost a regular angel. 'Yes, I think she has the upper hand. 2 points ahead I make it with the 2 extra pawns she has taken.' 'Yes, I had noticed,' replied Samael. 'Really, to win this one, if I really had to, it would take one heck of an effort. She is really fighting me on this one, I think.' 'Whose move is it?' 'Mine, actually. When I have made it I will let Lovrayel know the move, and she can move the piece on her board which is set up like this one in her room. We have agreed that there is absolutely no time limit on this game. Even if it takes centuries.' 'Really,' said Logos, most interested. 'Do you have an idea for your next move.' 'Several. I have been waiting for two weeks so far to make this move. Really, I am trying my best to look ahead and think through both my and her attacking strategies. I am trying to think at least 5 or 6 moves ahead. It will be a difficult one to win, but I am going to go slow to try and get the lass.' 'Put her in her place, huh?' asked Logos. 'I don't think Lovrayel really has a place, as a woman. I know they are the softer sex and you teach us to act accordingly – but they can take the competition like the rest of us.' 'Yes, I know,' replied Logos. 'You know, in competition, I am just like the angels. No special advantage.' 'Yes, I know,' replied Samael. 'Well, once you have finished this game with Lovrayel, I wouldn't mind playing one under a similar rule as well. No time limits, that is.' 'If you like,' replied Samael. 'It should prove interesting. But, dare I say it, if Lovrayel wins, perhaps you should challenge her.' Logos nodded, considering that. 'Perhaps I will play both of you – have two boards set up in my room.' 'An interesting idea,' said Samael. 'Actually, if you can cope with two games at once, I think I can as well. If you want to play that game – no time limits – how about we start right now. Perhaps with the set over in Aphrayel's abode.' 'Sounds good,' said Logos. 'Shall we?' Logos asked.

The two of them placed their glasses in the kitchenette and made their way over to Aphrayel's.

They found her with Sandalphon over by the side, drinking scotch, with Aphrayel next to Lovrayel on the couch, doing some crochet, and Shadray lying in front of Aphrayel's bookcase reading a book.

'Hello Samael,' said Aphrayel. 'Hi Samael, Logos,' said Shadray looking up. Samael nodded to Sandalphon who grunted back. 'Aphrayel, I have a favour to ask,' began Samael. 'What is it?' said Aphrayel looking up. 'Well, Logos and I are going to have a game of chess. A game similar to the one currently going on between myself and Lovrayel – one with no time limit.' Lovrayel looked up, most interesting. 'Did you challenge him, Logos?' 'Not so much challenged, but suggested. I thought it might prove interesting to play in the no time limit fashion.' 'Oh yes, it really is,' said Lovrayel. 'It gives you plenty of time to plan your next move, instead of being constantly rushed. Really, I guess, you can take years if you have to, to make a move.' 'I might be years with my next move, dear sister,' said Samael to Lovrayel. 'That's alright, brother. You might need to be,' said Lovrayel, a slight grin on her face. Samael gave her a cute look in response.

Aphrayel went to the cupboard and fished out the chess set. She placed it on a side table and grabbed some chairs from her bedroom, placing them opposite each other at the table. Samael and Logos sat down as Lovrayel, excitedly, put the pieces out. 'I suppose there may not be that much action today, if you both plan on taking your time. But I will watch on anxiously. Please – let me know when both of you make your moves.' 'Certainly,' replied Logos. 'Will do,' said Samael.

With the pieces set up, Logos offered being white to Samael. 'Seeing as you suggested the game, I will let you choose,' replied Samael. Logos nodded. 'Very well. You can go white. I will be black.' Samael nodded, smiling inwardly at Logos charitable offer.

He contemplated his first move, Lovrayel and Aphrayel both looking on anxiously and Sandalphon having taken an interest stood above the board. 'Try the classic opening,' suggested Sandalphon. 'Quiet Sandy,' said Lovrayel. 'Let Samael make his own mind up. This could be a long match, after all, and he will need to use HIS brain.' Logos looked down, pleased at being more involved with his brethren. He was not always as such, due to his position. But being them was, in the end, what life was all about after all.

Samael, thinking on Sandalphon's words felt maybe, just maybe, he would act accordingly. Perhaps, in this game, the most classical and well worn moves would be the best to lead to success. Perhaps that would be the strategy he would take. And so he moved Kings Pawn ahead 2 places. 'This should prove interesting,' said Logos. 'Indeed replied Samael. And then, the game of games got underway.

That night, at dinner, they had fish again, and everyone was in a good mood, enjoying the new delicacy. Samael sat next to Dolphyel and Garanel, for a change, happy to enjoy their company. 'We bloody eat living creatures. What do you think of that?' Garanel asked Samael. 'Apparently, that is what they were created for, according to Logos,' replied Samael. 'It is supposedly not meant to be a problematic issue.' 'Fair enough,' replied Garanel. 'Whatever else they taste great,' he said, munching on some fish. 'Yes, they do taste good, echoed Dolphyel. 'Hey, its 1, 2 and 3. Fancy that.' Samael nodded, realizing he was eating with the first three Onaphim angels. 'I have begun my commentary, brothers. It may take time – quite some time – to complete it. But it is begun.' 'How does it start,' asked Garanel, now eating some beans. 'Life. It begins with life.' 'Well were else could it begin,' said Dolphyel. 'It is, after all, how we all began. Isn't it.' Samael thought on that insight. 'Good point, Dolph. Very good point. Actually, if you don't mind, I might comment on that idea in the writing.' 'Feel free,' replied Dolphyel, finishing off his fish and taking a drink of Lemon and Orange juice.

Just then, Elendayel, last of the Celestyel Angels, and lastborn of the angels, came over to sit next to Garanel. 'Hi sis,' said Garanel, burping. 'How pleasant,' said Elendayel sarcastically. 'She looked at Samael. 'Happy birthday, brother. He spoke to you, like last time, didn't he?' Samael looked at his youngest sister. 'If you mean God. Yes. Like my thousandth birthday he gave me a blessing.' 'He did that for me at my thousandth as well,' said Elendayel. 'I think that is the number he works with for blessings.' Garanel spoke up. 'At my thousandth he told me he loved me and to be the fun angel I have always been.' 'He likes pranksters, perhaps,' said Elendayel, kicking Garanel underneath the table. 'Hey, watch it,' said Garanel, who proceeded to tickle his sister, who started giggling in response. Samael looked at the two of them, chuckled a little at Garanel who was his usual jovial self, and took another bite of fish. Yes it was a blessing. And, so far, the day had been good. The day had been good.

'Come on, bro. Let's get pissed.' Samael looked up at Sandalphon, who was standing in his doorway, some bottles of beer and whiskey in his hands. 'A fair way to end my 2000th don't you think?' asked Samael, a subtle grin on his face. 'No bloody better way, mate.' 'Come on in then.'

Later on, Samael was, actually, quite pissed. The two of them had been talking usual Samael and Sandalphon dialogue, the various philosophies on life, women and the meaning of it all – yet from the demeanour of those quite intoxicated, which needs little elaboration.

Aphrayel arrived when Sandalphon was singing a song, and he invited her to get drunk like himself. She declined on getting drunk, yet did partake of some of the beer. She was wearing quite a short skirt, with a pink t-shirt with a red heart on it. She sat next to Samael and started stroking his hair. 'Looksh lighke yur lucckkky tonite,' said Sandalphon.' 'Looskh like itt,' replied Samael. Aphrayel grabbed his collar and dragged Samael into his bedroom, Sandalphon continuing to sing his song.

Samael collapsed onto his bed, while Aphrayel closed the door and started slowly undressing. She had taken off her top, and was making seductive moves, swinging her hips, when she noticed that Samael had not turned his head around to look at her. She got onto the bed and looked at him closely. He was, unfortunately, already asleep. She sat up at the front of the bed, folded her knees to her chest, and said 'Great.' Her planned night of love had, unfortunately, come to no avail.

Shortly before midnight Samael awoke. His head ached, and Aphrayel was nowhere to be seen. He carefully, holding his aching head, made his way into the main room, were Sandalphon was sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly, occasionally speaking in his sleep.

He went to the kitchenette, poured a long glass of water, his usual remedy, and walked over to the window to look at the temple. He stood there, as the clock on the wall turned over to midnight, the usual gongs indicating the hours.

Well, it had been quite a day. A day to remember, really. He had begun his commentary. Gone fishing for the first time. Received a blessing from God. Begun a game of chess which, perhaps, would last millennia. Gotten pissed and, finally, almost made love to his beloved sister. Yes, a day to remember.

He thought on Logos and wondered what kind of day his oldest brother had had. Of course, Logos turned 2100 today as well. This was, although only what had been called the begetting age of Logos, as he had apparently existed in some other form before that time, likely an important day for him as well. He had likely, if Father related similarly to Logos as he did for the angels, received his blessing last century, at his 2000th year. Yet, birthdays were generally celebrated each century, and the community usually made a fuss for each of the angels, Logos included.

He and Logos were, in some ways, alike. They, of course, were the oldest of the community by over a century, and had a bit of an elderly feel to them. As his father had told him today, earlier on, one day he may be viewed as sacred. That had puzzled him. He did not really think that his brethren would ever view him as sacred, seeing as they were also now quite old and only getting older. But, as God's words always did, they would inevitably make sense one day. Not now, but perhaps at some great time in the future.

What would tomorrow bring, he wondered to himself. If it was anything like today it would be a memorable one. But all things considered, today had been greatly enjoyable. A day to be recorded, in the heart of Samael, as a day not to forget.

Chapter Seven

Logos looked down at the chess board in his room. 3 moves had been made in the game between himself and Samael, all 3 taking place yesterday. And then the game had slowed right down and – now – careful and considered planning was the name of the game. This game Logos would take seriously. Quite seriously. While, in truth, it did not really bother him greatly when he lost at such competitions, that being an inevitable reality of life, which beckoned acceptance of such reality and ignoring of any feeling of defeat associated with it, Logos did in fact like using his intellect and challenging himself to achieve victory when and were he could in fact do so. And his younger brother by one position of birth, Samael, seemed the ideal challenge in this game of chess they had organized.

Also, set up in his room, was the game being played between Logos and Lovrayel. He was, now, following this game as well. He had asked both of them to be notified when moves were made so he could make the corresponding move on his set. The main reason behind such an idea was to gain an insight into the strategies his younger brother and sister both employed. Through studying Samael's moves in particular, he could gain a greater insight into how his brother played the game, which hopefully would only assist him more greatly in his own agenda.

Chess was, for Logos, an interesting diversion and game of skill. He was not, in the end, exactly the competitive type. Not in any focused sort of way. However, in his thinking, competition was a part of life, and an aspect to be explored, taken part in, and enjoyed from time to time. It was, he felt, natural that the angels have a degree of rivalry. If, though, that rivalry led to heated argument, which it had occasionally done so in the community, Logos saw this as a bad thing. Competition was to test skill – not to exalt pride.

In his competition with Samael, though, if truth be told, he really desired to see if he could defeat his younger brother. Samael was, in some ways, a challenge to Logos. They had never been rivals, but Logos saw, perhaps, in Samael's character a challenge – a waiting challenge – from someone who would never yield to the authority of God's son.

Logos viewed Samael as subtle, and hidden. As if he was aware of things and events within the realm, yet never made his knowledge public. Yet, perhaps, alluding to in his very demeanour, in a subtle sense, that he was very aware of people and the happenings of the realm. It was almost as if a faint shroud of mystery surrounded his younger brother. A mystery God himself placed there, Logos occasionally thought to himself.

Perhaps, in this extended game of chess, Logos would come to know something of the mystery of Samael. Perhaps, over time, he would gain an insight into the mind and mystery of his younger Onaphim brother. Perhaps.

Elendayel, 70th born of the Angels of Infinity, 7th and lastborn of the Celestyel angels, was happily lying on her brother Garanel's bed in his abode. Garanel had tickled her a lot yesterday and, later on, asked if she would spend the night with him. She had agreed and, lying there, was quite happy she had done so. They had not bedded together for quite a number of years now, she usually preferring other of her brethren. And, so it seemed, Garanel had rarely bedded in recent years as well. He had mentioned that he had not had sex in over 4 years with one of his sisters. He had mentioned it in an offhand sort of way, as in passing conversation. But it had stung her.

Garanel was, in truth, quite a coarse angel. Not harsh in any way, but quite brazen and disgusting in some of his manners and language from time to time. He was often untidily dressed, and a little dirty in his clothing. Occasionally he smelled a little bad, often from the alcohol. He was, in truth, sometimes hard to love.

Yet he was funny and had much charm when he chose to use it. And as a lover he was quite affectionate.

She was, perhaps, not that surprised that he had not been with one of the Celestyel's for a while. His nature did not beckon the most suitable of partners to spend time with. Yet Elendayel also knew her brother deserved affection and love, as all the angels did, and was upset with herself for not having been aware of Garanel's situation.

Because of it she would take special care with Garanel for the foreseeable future and, if at all possible, assist him in some of his more uncouth ways and mannerisms. Bring him back, ideally, to the kind of angel he was in his youth. It would be a challenge, certainly. But a most interesting and delightful challenge. One with, hopefully, a great reward. A great reward indeed.

It had been a hectic last few months, Dolphyel felt. He had completed the 7 months of abstinence, as per Logos instruction, with minor disruptions. And, perhaps, he had felt the benefit of it. The benefit of obedience and holiness or purity.

Sandalphon had discussed with him his ideas of democracy just recently, ideas which Dolphyel had slowly been coming round to, yet which had, it seemed, been put on hold with the exile of the Saruvim. Sandalphon had stated that, with the now more relaxed stance of Logos on the issue of sexual behaviour, that the problem of authority – for the time being – did not seem that problematic. Yet, perhaps one day in the future – the dim and distant future – Sandalphon and those who shared similar views could bring to light their plans in a more definite way. Yet, for now, nothing more need be done. They would sit and wait patiently – when the time was right for action, all of them would know it.

Dolphyel had acceded to this idea, reluctantly though, having become quite attracted to the ideas of freedom and liberty which democracy spoke of. They seemed, to Dolphyel, who was a keen student of virtue as befitted his principle of Torah, virtues in and of themselves – and as such he greatly desired to see what they were made of in practice. Yet, he would have to be patient. Perhaps, as Sandalphon said, sometime in the future – at a more appropriate time – they could proclaim what they felt was the best way for the community of the Angels of Infinity to function.

Michael sat by Rageeta pond, looking at the fish swimming around. They merrily went through the same old routine, as far as he could tell, of eating food, swimming and not much else. How exhilarating, he sarcastically thought to himself. Not much life for a fish.

Gabriel sat over on one of the benches near the pond, reading Torah and praying in between each principle. It was a routine which had developed amongst the Ecclesia, one which Logos had introduced. The other Seraphim were presently at Raphael's abode, likewise studying Torah and in prayer.

Michael had noticed, in the months that they had been devoted to such spiritual purities, they had indeed been becoming spiritually pure. He thought in his thoughts, for a want of a better word, holy thoughts. Thoughts of God and being compassionate, kind and dedicated. Of setting an example in work conduct – one without any complaints – and, generally, in everything he said and did, to set the best possible example he could.

Logos said to him they were going through a 'Refinement Phase'. A time in which some of the rougher or jagged edges of their personalities would be examined, rebuked and done away with. The result: A purer, holier angel. And, as a result of this, in the future the ecclesia could have a greater impact into the lives of the angels of eternity – a constant reminder of the holiness which they were capable of and, perhaps, expected of them. Such, it seemed, was the major role and purpose for which Logos had brought the ecclesia to be.

This fact, Michael did not object to in any great way. He understood the importance of holiness. In the reality of the Saruvim he, oh so greatly, understood the importance of holiness. It was, for now, their life. It was, for now, what they were dedicated to. And, for now, he would persevere with the lifestyle Logos required of them to, ultimately, bring forth the fruit that Logos and each of them personally desired.

Yes, in truth, Shadray was a gentle and humble angel. Firstborn of the Noahphim, the ninth-born group of seven angels, Shadray, as much like the Noahphim as well, was a gentle and kind-hearted angel. This was what the Noahphim, in particular, were noted for. Perhaps, to some, the Noahphim may have been the better choice for that of the role of ecclesia that Logos sought. They were the more spiritual of the two groups when Seraphim and Noahphim were compared. Yet, Logos had chosen the Seraphim. Perhaps, in the end, it was the Seraphim who needed the sanctification more than their younger counter-parts.

Of course, a divide had come into the community. One which bothered Shadray each day, yet one he knew which had to be. The entire 7th group of seven angels – the Saruvim headed by his brother Satan – were no more. They were gone from the Realm of Infinity. That simple fact bothered Shadray greatly. It was as if his home was no longer complete. His brothers – ones which he had grown to love less and less – were now gone completely. And while he silently rebuked himself for the lack of love in his towards them in their last hours in the community, he understood that what had come to pass must have done so. Their actions needed to have been responded to in the manner which Logos chose to. In that being the truth Shadray did not doubt.

Yet, whatever else, he still missed his Saruvim brothers and prayed every night that, wherever they were, God would one day forgive them and lead them through the necessary steps of a heartfelt repentance. In this he would need to keep faith.

His other Noahphim brothers felt similarly. Koray in particular, the most gentle of all the angels of Infinity, prayed for them constantly and sought his heavenly father to forgive them and lead them back to the pathways of love. Shadray, though, was not so naïve to think that this would happen any time soon. They had grown into darkness, the Saruvim. Bringing them back from this – bringing them back to the light – would take time. It could happen no other way.

And so, alongside the rest of the Noahphim, he would keep faith and hope and pray that one day restoration would come to the Angels of the Realm of Infinity.

Gemrayel lay, staring at the ceiling, Sandalphon lying next to her. Since the incident he had been her only lover, she not desiring to come near another. She lay there, contemplating life. It was around midnight, she guessed, and the newly created crickets were singing their melody of life just outside her window down on the grass near her abode. God, since the fish, had continued on in his new creative endeavours, crickets being amongst the many of the new creations.

She was restless. Often she was restless, and when she was she usually sang a song to pacify herself. She got to her feet, walked out into her main abode area, opened a window to look out, seated herself, and started singing:

This life we live, is just a dream

Of love and loss and vanity

We break their hearts, and they break ours

Then sit alone in lonely towers

We dream of love with brothers true

Who'll take our hearts, when we are blue

And cheer us up, and give us love

As pure as God's love from above

Celestyel's adore their kin

Our love for life in them did begin

When they took our hands, our heads, our hearts

And told us then they'd not depart

This life we live, is just a dream

Of love and loss and vanity

Lovers come and lovers go

In this life in our eternal home

Gemrayel finished singing the song. It was, really, a sweet one. One of Lovrayel's finest compositions. And the melody had worked somewhat. She was now more greatly at peace and, perhaps, ready for slumber shortly.

She returned to her bedroom, and lay down on the bed. Her lover, Sandalphon, continued snoring loudly, but it bothered her not. She remembered countless times he had professed his love for her – a love to not depart. And she guessed, in truth, that such love had remained. That such love had remained and, perhaps, would eternally do so in the life of love she lived in the eternal realm of Infinity.

Garanel blushed at the new clothes his sister Elendayel presented him with. He looked over them, noticing how good the quality was. 'Really, sister, why have you gone to so much effort. You know me. I will only dirty them up.' Elendayel responded. 'That is were I would like to challenge you, brother dearest. Your slovenly ways have been noticed by me and my sisters for quite some time now, and they will now have to cease. If you are to be granted the love you desire on a more regular occasions, then you will have to do us the pleasure of at least deserving it. And that means taking better care of yourself. Okay.' Garanel, reluctantly, nodded. He had gotten used to life and his, so called, slovenly ways. They suited him and he enjoyed them. Yet the temptation to love from his sisters for improving himself was, to put it bluntly, to great a temptation to resist. 'Alright, Elendayel. I will wear the clothes and put in a much bigger effort. You just remember to visit me more often, okay.' 'Why Garanel. If you get your act together you can expect visits from all your sisters.' Garanel grinned a smile. That, at least, was good news.

She cleaned him up in the kitchen of his abode, using wet rags to wipe down and clean all his body. And then she helped him into his new fine clothes. A beautiful cream and white shirt, with lovely designs. Corresponding cream slacks and socks. And a new pair of silver-reed shoes – the stuff hard shoes were made from.

She brushed his hair and stood back to get a look at him. Mmm. For once, her brother Garanel did look quite fine. She would take him now and show him off to his sisters. It was a joy he probably had not had in a long while and something which would do all of them some good.

'Come on, Gar. Follow me. And don't forget to smile.' Garanel dutifully smiled in response as his sister led him on a merry trip that day to all of his beloved sisters' abodes. Life, it seemed for Garanel, angel of Infinity, was starting to look better. And thank God for that.

Samael sat with Aphrayel by Rageeta pond, staring at the swimming fishes. 'I wonder how intelligent they are?' queried Samael. 'Oh, don't worry. You are just a wee bit smarter than a fish, dear brother,' jibed Aphrayel. He gave her a slight push, saying, 'How funny?' He continued staring at the fish. 'But, seriously. I wonder – do they think much? Do they feel? Do they have emotions like us?' 'I think they are simplistic,' said Aphrayel in response. 'If the life they live is only temporary, I don't think father would have made theme to intelligent. They are probably just dumb fish.' 'I guess,' stated Samael in response.

'They do taste nice, though,' said Aphrayel, who began chewing on a cracker covered in fish paste.' 'Yes,' agreed Samael.

They sat there, around lunch time, enjoying a picnic. Samael had brought his rod and actually caught his first fish earlier, much to Aphrayel's delight. But most of the time he seemed, to her, to be in a quiet and reflective mood.

'What are you thinking on, dearest brother?' she queried. He turned to look at her, and then returned his gaze to the pond. 'Well, actually, if you must know, I am thinking on my next move in chess with Logos. He has made a move and I am trying to understand his attack. At this stage I am generally perplexed, but I will be patient. I am sure I will make, with caution, the right move with a concentrated effort of study.'

'You two seem to be taking this game very seriously. It is going awfully slowly.' Samael considered his sisters response, noting the obvious truth in the statement. 'No time limits, remember. And I think, the great time involved so far is that each of us has no intentions of losing.' Aphrayel, finishing her fish, suggested an interesting tactic. 'Why not lose to him deliberately brother? Why not lose deliberately?' Samael looked at her, curious as to such a statement. 'And why would I do that, Aphy?' She smiled, happy to share her wisdom. 'There are – advantages. Advantages to sacrifice which, thinking of it, I am not sure you are that familiar with. But, if you take my advice, and go easy on this game, you may be surprised at the ultimate results.' Samael, thinking on that idea, grinned after a little while. 'Advantages? Mmmm. And what, dare I ask, are these advantages dearest Aphrayel?' 'Oh,' she said, taking a bite of an apple. 'I think you will work that out soon enough.' He grinned at the response and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. These advantages sounded most interesting to Samael. Most interesting indeed.

And life, in the Realm of Infinity, passed on in its merry and happy fashion. It passed on, with lives being led, loves being made and hearts being given. Years came and years went. And lives were lived. And, as time passed, a spirit of peace and love settled more and more so on the lives of the Angels of Infinity, each of them, perhaps, finding that meaning or connection in life which, ultimately, made it all worth the effort in the first place.

The End of Part One

Part Two

"Democracy"

Chapter Eight

Shadray sat in reflection. Reflecting upon his life, now many thousands of years old. He thought on his lost Saruvim brothers, barely being able to recall their faces, them having been banished over 12,000 years ago now. They were, it would seem, figures of his youth – and perhaps, in their and his own destiny, that was all they were ever intended to be. Since then, life had gone on, as usual, in its merry and happy fashion. The angels had grown even closer in that time, so used to each other now, and the various idiosyncrasies each of them possessed. And Shadray, firstborn of the Noahphim, felt he understood his brethren so much more now and, because of that, and the inclination towards goodness in his heart, he so much more appreciated their individual uniqueness and the gift of themselves they brought to the life of the Realm of Infinity. He deemed, after long contemplation, the wisdom of his father to bring to life such a diverse array of angelic life, wise indeed.

Yet now. Now, after so much time and seemingly a future to have been built upon what they were accustomed to, change was coming. And great change indeed.

They, the 70 angels of Infinity, were collectively called the Onaphim. 'Ona' meant the first, so the term Onaphim meant the first angels, for want of a better explanation. However, just last night, Logos had announced at dinner, Father's new work of creation. The new brethren to be born into the Realm of Infinity. They would be the 'Oraphim' – the second group of angels, named after the second 7 of the Onaphim, his Oraphim brothers.

And so many. So many. In all, 70,000 Oraphim would come to be. Such a vast number boggled his imagination. How could his Father possibly conceive of such a vast number. Yet, of course, he was God. And he was infinite. Really, it should not be a surprise for the angels to have been given such news from their omnipotent creator. If he had planned such a large number, in truth they would have to trust that he both had conceived of such numbers and was capable of bringing them forth. That, to Shadray, especially considering the vast amount of time since the last creation, did not seem unreasonable. And now, new brethren he was to have. He presumed, as many did, that the ratio of males to females may be the same yet again. Yet whatever the amount of both, new life would bring exactly that to the realm of Infinity – New Life. New lives. New dreams. New hopes. New adventures. And all to be in the soon future. Yes, change was coming for Shadray, firstborn of the Noahphim. Change and a new life beginning.

Samael looked down at the chess set. The game, now, was becoming quite intense – quite intense indeed. For over 12,000 years he and Logos had been playing a game of chess – one single game. And in that time exactly 97 moves had been made. On a points by point's basis, they were exactly even. They had both lost 6 pieces each, and the contest was fierce in both of their hearts – oh so fierce.

The last move had been made by Samael just a decade ago – not that long in terms of the average move. However Logos had informed him last night, after the announcement of the new brethren, that he had pretty much made up his mind on his next move and would likely inform him of it in the next few days. Samael, staring at the board, was curious as to just exactly what that move would be. Yet, as always, the move was not always predictable, especially playing Logos, so he would just have to wait to see the outcome. He would know soon enough.

He walked over to the window of his abode and looked out at the Golden city of Azion. Soon it would be teeming with life. Soon the new 'Oraphim' – 70,000 of them – would be calling it home alongside their elder 'Onaphim' brethren. It would be, for the entire angelic community, a most exhilarating time.

Samael, anxiously in fact, looked forward to the new creation. To meet so many new faces and forge new relationships seemed ideal at this point in his life. He had now grown accustomed to his brethren and, although he knew he would love them forever, he perhaps subconsciously desired a greater community to be part of. And now, thankfully, such a reality was about to occur.

Of course, the new 'Oraphim' would only temporarily reside in Azion. Their new home would be 'Nadrazon' – the 'Silver City' – to be built directly beneath the Golden city. That realm, part of Infinity, would be much broader and larger than the upper disc of Azion. It would be more geographically diverse, Logos had explained, also with a far greater array of animal life. It would, in essence, be a grand new expansion for the Realm of Infinity.

It was definitely true what his brother Shadray had said. These were exciting times. Times for life to take on a brand new edge.

Yet, that would not be for the immediate future. For now the steady course of the life of Infinity undertook its duties and, staring out at the city, Samael felt he would pay his beloved sister and closest friend Aphrayel a visit.

Sandalphon, sitting next to Gemrayel, took a swig of Scotch. He was contemplating various things, but his thoughts were mostly concerned with the upcoming creation of the Oraphim. 70,000 new brethren. He knew his father was creative, but this was, even for him, a most audacious project. In this project, when it saw fulfilment, Sandalphon felt that, perhaps now, his ambition of a divine council could come to the fore. Perhaps now, the ideology of democracy could be established within the Realm of Infinity leading to, ultimately, a higher quality and satisfaction of life for all of the angels, not just the sovereign whims of his older brother Logos.

He would await this new creation. He would await it, examine its outcome carefully, and when the Oraphim had become established in what was to be Nadrazon, the Silver city, he would speak with Samael carefully and vent his ambitions. With careful and skilfully hidden planning, success should be theirs. Of course, Samael would share such plans with Aphrayel, who may share such news with others, knowing her freedom with words. Yet, perhaps, by the time such news had become common knowledge their objectives may have been achieved. It was, really, a matter of timing. He would have to speak with Samael carefully and, after what he expected to be the natural attention and popularity they as Onaphim would receive from the new born Oraphim, he would slowly win the support of as many of the Oraphim community as he possibly could. If he struck first – if he struck in a way which was hidden from Logos and the Ecclesia – then he could perchance achieve his objectives without them being able to stop him before it was too late. He would have to be, in truth, a shadow going ahead of himself, to prepare the Realm of Infinity for the divine council to come. A shadow, noticed, but usually ignored, to subtle, hopefully, for the attentions of his adversaries.

Logos sat with the Ecclesia. They were discussing the Oraphim, and God's just announced date for the firstborn of the Oraphim, Semyaza, to be brought forth. 7 days from this day.

'How many others will be brought forth on the first day of creation?' Gabriel asked Logos. Logos, taking a sip of Melit water, replied, 'nobody else on day one. Yet, on day two 9,999, and then 10,000 on each subsequent day, there being 20,000 created on the seventh day. Gabriel nodded, taking in that information. 'Does father have names for all the angels?' asked Saruviel. 'Yes, he does.' Replied Logos. 'And each of them original names as well. Of course, the fact that there will be 35,000 of each sex is the most interesting point, I guess. So many more females for us to grow in relationships of peace and love with. For, in truth, they are the more sensitive of the sexes. The fairer sex as it were.' Michael smiled at that obvious truth. 'Yes, I concur Logos. They are like is in so many ways, the Celestyel's, but so much more gentle and loving.' 'It is the nature of femininity, brother,' replied Logos. 'It is how they are intended to be as female.'

Uriel, sitting next to Raphael on a couch near the side of Logos' abode spoke up. 'And your ruling regarding sexual relationships? Has that been considered yet by yourself in relation to the Oraphim?' Uriel and the Ecclesia had not partaken of sexual relationships since entering a second vow a few years later after their first vow of celibacy. And as the centuries past they had grown accustomed to the lack of female attention. Logos looked at Uriel. 'There will be, in my intention, an Ecclesia drawn forth from the Oraphim as well. Yet, in my thinking, there will be only one more century for yourselves and the Ecclesia to abstain in this vow of celibacy. The purity and the sense of commitment to honour in the aspect of sexual relations will be then established to a significant enough degree in the hearts and minds of the community, that further abstinence will no longer be required of such great lengths, and more of on a voluntary basis. Your vows of celibacy have nearly reached their conclusion.'

Saruviel glanced at Logos, yet said nothing. Of all the Ecclesia he had found it the most difficult to abstain, yet had done so. He had wished his brothers to know that he would remain faithful to their vows. Yet, in truth, he was now silently pleased that they had finally the information of when their celibate lifestyle would end. It would be a great reward to feel the love of a woman again, after such great time. It would be a great reward indeed.'

Michael spoke up. 'When will we begin to organise the building of Nadrazon city? Now that the Realm below is complete, shall we start upon it?' Logos looked at him. 'It would be perhaps foolish to commence a project with so few considering the vast number of Angels the new community is intended to house. I feel we would perhaps be achieving very little.' Michael nodded. He had felt, perhaps, maybe the beginning of work on a building – a central temple – to be taken up by their new Oraphim brethren. Perhaps they, the Onaphim, could establish the planning, and begin a little, then handing it over, in time, for their new brethren to complete. Yet on this he would await Logos' judgement.

'The future beckons us onwards, young brothers,' stated Logos. 'A future, I feel, which will be bright indeed.'

Samael caressed Aphrayel's hair, sitting next to her on her couch in her abode as she was playing her favourite pastime, a game of solitaire. She spoke. 'This may sound strange, dear brother, but I was actually studying Torah last night.' Samael gave her a funny look. 'Torah? Really? It is over a century since I have bothered with that. I guess, these days, I generally know it enough from my youth that I have lost interest. Much akin to your attitude and that of the other Celestyel's once, if I do recall. What, dare I ask, led you to study Torah?' Aphrayel thought on her response. 'Oh, nothing really. Well, no, not nothing. There was something, a slight curiosity to be reminded on certain points of wording in the books. But, really, I was caught by surprise at how strict it really is. It is very demanding on us – that we meet a strong level of spirituality. I feel, perhaps, it neglects the fact that we are strong and capable adults. We do not, now, need such simple teachings.' Samael knew, strangely enough, how to answer her. 'There are aspects of life, sister. Aspects which, if you let them do what they will, will lead you in ways in which our fallen Saruvim brothers travelled. Even if you only study Torah once a millennium you will perhaps inevitably find that it reminds you, in its brutality, that the reality of the darkness which can pervade our lives and destroy them, must be avoided and disdained. And it is through the brutal and forceful language of Torah that, in our obedience to its sensible mandates, that a spirit of right living remains in our hearts and guides us on the eternal pathways we need to travel to remain in the spirit of light. Do you see what I am saying.' Aphrayel turned to give him a look, then returning to her solitaire. After a few moments, having thought on that idea, she spoke. 'Yes, I guess. Yes I guess I do see your point. I guess, in its way, the Torah are the lessons which keep us focuses on the kind of lives we esteem anyway.' 'Really, sister. Torah is a reminder of they way of life we know we should observe. In my youth I considered thoughts such as yourself. Yet, I felt, that there must be a reason for the strong language of Torah. I knew its ideology to be sound, yet often questioned wether it need to be devoted to in the manner Logos desired of us. Yet, with the witness of the Saruvim, and in reflection, I see the wisdom of the Torah. I see its wisdom and are reminded that it is for our own good, and serves an eternal purpose in this respect. Perhaps it is true I have neglected the study of it in recent years. Yet, in time, I will delve once more into its paradigms and principles of life. It is the wisdom of our eternal father, and I place my trust in him because of how I have seen its wisdom justified. You may come to see this yourself, in time, Aphy.'

Aphrayel nodded, having taken in all of that information. 'Yes, I guess Torah serves its purpose. I guess it is for our own good.' She resumed her game, thinking upon Samael's words, as he gently caressed her hair.

Shadray, sitting next to Dolphyel at breakfast, was in a happy mood. The night before one of the Celestyel's had visited him, reminding him of her love, and they had enjoyed a night of sexual pleasure together. It had been a while now, and he was grateful for the love he had received.

'Do you want some bacon?' Dolphyel asked Shadray, offering him some from the plate just served.' Shadray, however, was staring off into infinity, reflecting upon the past nights lovemaking. 'Shad,' said Dolphyel, nudging his brother. 'Do you want some bacon?' Shadray, interrupted from his thoughts, quickly responded. 'Oh, sorry Dolphyel. Yes, thanks. I would love some.' Dolphyel placed some bacon on Shadray's plate, and then served him some scrambled eggs as well, without bothering to ask his brother wether he wanted them.

As Dolphyel started his breakfast, Shadray spoke up. 'I was wondering, Dolph. Do you think, maybe, now that there are too be so many new females amongst us, that we may be allowed to make love with them as well?' Dolphyel considered the thought. 'Well, I guess if they are anything like the Celestyel's, it will probably not be too problematic. But, I fear, that Logos may have strong words too say on the subject whatever the outcome may be.' Shadray thought on that, replying 'Yeh, probably. But if we are, it may eventuate that we may have far more opportunities to enjoy the pleasures our sisters offer us. It would be really wonderful if we are allowed. I do hope so.' Dolphyel nodded. Although he was taking time to enjoy his meal, Shadray's views were, in truth, not held by him alone. All of the male angels of Infinity, from his conversations, had been asking on this subject. It was, to them, of grave importance. It was, for them, the stuff of life in many ways – one of God's greatest pleasures that he had given to his sons. It would be an anxious wait upon that judgement for many, and Dolphyel shared Shadray's views and silently hoped for the best of outcomes.

Logos looked upon the vast realm of Infinity below. He was standing in the centre of the Realm, the place were Nadrazon was to be built. Michael was standing near by, looking at him. 'It will be, brother, an exciting time very shortly. We must, each of us, be prepared in our heart for whatever father requires of us.' Michael nodded, understanding that truth. 'Were will Semyaza be born?' 'Semyaza himself will come forth in the throneroom of Azion. Yet the rest will be brought to life here on the plains. Father has told me that each of them will intuitively know our language from birth, and that much has already been explained to them in their pre-spiritual existence. It is, in the first few years, a work of organising the community with the intent of building Nadrazon as our first project. There is to be a central city in the Realm, with numerous other keeps built in various places, stretching out to the rim. It should, while being challenging work, be in the end just that – work. I think the challenge ahead is well within our capabilities, and it should be something we all enjoy and take pleasure in. Really brother, these are exciting times.' Michael nodded. It was now here. Nadrazon – the silver city – the birth of the Oraphim. Now was the time, and new life was to come.

The Onaphim were gathered in the throneroom of Azion. There was a hush amongst them. They had been standing there, as a group, for nearly 10 minutes as they awaited their father's words. As they stood there, a colourful display had been progress in the divine fire above the throne. All sorts of what looked like brand new colours had been splaying forth, a fascination for those gathered. Each of them speculated that the colours were in relation to the new children – an assumption almost taken for granted.

After a few minutes more, the voice of Eternity spoke.

'He is here. Behold your brother, Semyaza.'

In front of them a vortex of light appeared and, gradually, as the light diminished, a figure in the form of an angel stood before them. Its head was tilted downwards but after a few moments it looked up at them and opened its eyes.

Logos approached him. 'Greetings brother Semyaza. I am Logos, Son of god. These here,' he said, indicating the angels gathered around, 'Are the Onaphim angels of Infinity. Welcome to your new home beloved brother.' Semyaza smiled at them and, in turn, each of the angels came forward and greeted their newest of brethren.

And, as the week passed, the Oraphim of Infinity were born.

And on the seventh day, with the completion of the numbers, a spirit of love and joy came over the Angels of Infinity. Everyone was happy. The new angels, who had vague memories of their prior existence in the loins of God, were finally glad to be in their new home. The Onaphim, over the next few months in particular and, as the years also passed, came to know their new brethren, delighting in the stronger and vaster sense of community they now belonged to. It was, for each of them, the most satisfying of experiences their eternal father had blessed them with.

'Well, Semyaza, what sayeth you?' Semyaza, firstborn of the Oraphim angels of Nadrazon – a city which had recently been by and large completed – thought carefully on the words Sandalphon had spoken with him. 'A council? You want me to join you and Samael in forming a council? But why? To what purpose? And were will it be housed?'

Sandalphon picked up his glass of Scotch which Semyaza had offered him, staring out one of the windows of an upper tower in Nadrazon, the Silver city. 'Essentially, the plan is for the council to be established on the northern edge of the Golden City Azion, just overlooking Rageeta Pond. It is intended to be quite a large building, the largest in Azion in fact. And the primary purpose for this building is Governance of affairs in the Realm of Infinity according to precepts of Torah and Law that the council will establish.' Semyaza nodded, but asked a question. 'So I take I then that you feel Torah as it stands is incomplete? If that is the case why have the angels of Azion never bothered with such a council on a prior occasion?' 'Lack of real need, Semyaza. However, this plan had been formulated millennia ago and was looking for the right time to come into fruition. To my and Samael's way of thinking, with the birth of the Oraphim community of Nadrazon now complete, a time for the establishment of the Council seems appropriate. What we are looking to you for is your vote for this council to go ahead. As you are the firstborn of the Oraphim of Nadrazon your opinion counts for a great deal with Logos and God I assume. If you were to vote in favour of the establishment of the council and lend your influence to others of the Oraphim, I am certain it will proceed. Of course, I must tell you that when the council is established your own degree of personal authority and influence will inevitably increase. Of that there can be little doubt.' 'I see,' responded Semyaza, taking a sip from his glass. The Oraphim sat thinking on what had been proposed to him. In truth it sounded like a good idea. In fact, perhaps quite a sensible idea. For now, then, he would assent to his older brothers' requests and go along with them in the plea. It could be, hopefully, a kickstart in a sense to the life of the affairs of the Realm of Nadrazon.

'Yes, ok. I will support you in this Sandalphon. It sounds like an opportunity. A great opportunity.' 'Generally what we think. I will speak to Samael and start some more arrangements. We will get back to you on this brother, and soon.' Semyaza smiled and Sandalphon took another swig of whiskey.

Logos looked at the documented proposal before him. A thirty page document outlining the basics of Sandalphon's and Samael's proposed council and a 200 page petition with the names of numerous of the Onaphim of Azion and an enormous number of angels from Nadrazon below. He had been thinking on the document all week and, having reached his conclusion, signed an assent to were Sandalphon had asked him to sign if he approved. For Logos the issue was this. If he failed to win the support of the majority of the community on any particular issue anyway, it would be best not to proceed. To keep the peace majority rule would be established. He felt confident that with the Torah as established bedrock in the community and with the proposal of a constitution to be established to regulate the council, the necessary order and harmony would be achieved. In the end best to let them have their say so that peace could ultimately ensue.

Having signed the paper he thought on the future. Interesting times, perhaps, lay ahead. Interesting times to test all the children of Infinity.

Chapter Nine

Sandalphon, taking a sip of whiskey, looked out over the golden city of Azion, his thoughts all over the place. Samael interrupted them. 'Dear brother. Come over and sit next to myself and Aphrayel.' In response Sandalphon finished his whiskey, returned the glass to Aphrayel's kitchen, and sat down next to Samael. Semyaza, looking at the game of chess which was still progressing between Samael and Logos, spoke up. 'So, Sandalphon. How does it feel to be appointed Guardian of the Council?'

Sandalphon looked at his younger brother, smiled to himself, and responded. 'It was, in truth, more than I and Samael had initially hoped for. Logos' positive response to the council was not that greatly expected and then, when I was appointed Guardian, it made the way open for us angels to one day more fully realize our own dreams and ambitions – the influence we would like to give unto our homes.' Semyaza nodded, having gradually come around to this position himself.

Sandalphon continued, 'The first council should now be formed by the end of the year. Logos has given the go ahead for the building of council chambers just north of Rageeta Pond. He intends it, now, with the large workforce available to us, to be a quick project. He is aiming for it to be complete in 5 months, and I wish him luck in this endeavour. Regardless, whenever it is finished, we can begin the work of defining our roles as administrators and seeking out the embellishment of Torah principle and rule of law. Democracy is our goal, brothers. Logos has, unwittingly, opened himself up to the very thing he opposes. If, in time, when the opportunity presents itself, we make the claims on council that need to be made, I am completely sure we will bring about the change we all desire. The change we all need.'

'That is inevitable, brother,' commented Samael.

'Nothing is inevitable, Samael,' replied Sandalphon. 'Yet we will hopefully make it as such.' Samael nodded in response.

Shadray looked at the blueprint for the council chambers he had just finished drawing up. They looked good. Every necessary issue which Samael and Sandalphon had raised seemed to have been addressed in the design of the chambers, and Logos standing next to him, looking over the design, seemed pleased. 'Yes, Shadray, everything seems in order. I suggest you show them to Samael and Sandalphon later on tonight, perhaps at dinner, and then we can make a beginning to the project.'

'Do you really think it can be done in 5 months? It is a lot of work after all?'

'We need a challenge, Shadray. Besides, we have practically an unlimited workforce to call upon, so my goal of finishing it within the year seems quite possible. We will work hard to achieve this, though.' Shadray nodded, happy enough with Logos' decision on the subject.

The completed council chambers were, to Samael, quite grand. Quite grand indeed, reminding him of the throneroom in some ways. 63 main seats were located in the central section of the chambers, one seat for each of the male Onaphim of Azion, as well as a 64th seat for Logos just adjoining the semicircle of seats, just at the front of the right side of the semi-circle. In the centre at the top, on a raised seat, was the Guardian of the Council's seat, and to the left of that, the seat for the speaker on the other side of the house.

In initial discussions on the formulation of the council, it had quickly come to the attention of many that 2 general views amongst the Onaphim had come to pass. Around half of the community favoured Samael as their chief speaker and representative, under the eye of Sandalphon, while on the other side Most favoured Logos and Michael as the two chief representatives. And because of this it had generally been agreed upon that the council would, in a sense, and much like a game of chess, debate out relevant issues with one side opposing the other until the correct or best outcome was brought forth. So, in a sense, there were two main parties or divisions in the council.

Seated around the outside of the 63 inner seats, were 140 other seats, reserved for Oraphim delegates. Located at the bottom centre of the inner semi circle were two lifted seats for two main speakers of the Oraphim representatives. It was not yet decided how such a system would operate, yet when Sandalphon had proposed the notion of 'Elections', in which the Oraphim of Nadrazon would, by votes, choose their own 140 chief representatives to liaise for them, it seemed like the most sensible of decisions rather than direct choices by the Onaphim. Further, it worked more greatly in harmony with the basics of the democratic process which Sandalphon had been proposing and which was starting to become popular in the community.

Aphrayel, sitting in Samael's seat, looking up at Samael who was sitting in the guardians seat in the chambers which were empty, apart from Sandalphon over by the side near the southern entrance to the chambers, in conversation with Semyaza, spoke up. 'So why, exactly, dear brother of mine have the Celestyel's been neglected in this council? Shall the fairer gender never be able to represent their views?'

Samael grinned a little. 'Yes, I know Aphy. But, as you know, I was not initially opposed to membership by the Celestyel's, yet Logos was quite clear that the functioning of council administrations is to be an all-male affair. He was adamant on that point and I felt it difficult to try and persuade him otherwise. I think he was locked up tight on that particular issue. Sorry to disappoint.'

Aphy tried to hide her frustration at his response with a cheery grin, but the cynicism was obvious to Samael.

'Besides, dear sister, you and your kind would only upset the harmony of judgement taking place. You have never been that sensible in making decisions after all.'

'What?!', exclaimed Aphrayel, a scowl on her face. 'How dare you say such a thing? Women are far more sensible, in my experience, in decision making than our primitive counterparts. It is only because God is damn well male that you rule, and that is all it has ever been.'

Samael grinned at his sister's comment. 'Be that as it may, dear sister, council is men's affairs. And by the grace of God it may remain as such.'

Aphrayel just shook her head.

Sandalphon spoke up. 'Well, everything is complete brother. Everything is complete. Myself and Semyaza have looked over the whole facility and every issue has been addressed. At this stage, barring any unforseen divine agendas, we can begin council on New Year day. It is all looking good.'

Samael nodded. He looked at Aphrayel. 'Change is coming, sis. Change is coming.' Aphrayel nodded, yet presently not completely pleased with the nature of the change – a nature not that convenient to those of her own gender.

Later on, Sandalphon sat down in the seats reserved for the Saruvim – the lost 7 angels. It had been strange of Logos to declare that 7 seats be set apart for their Saruvim brethren. They had assumed that the Saruvim would be gone from them – eternally so. Yet Logos' demand that 7 seats be reserved for them caused many amongst the angelic community to wonder if, just perhaps, their lost brethren may be returned to them one day. And perhaps, now, with the seats being made for them, perhaps it would be soon. But, of course, that was only a matter of speculation.

The Saruvim had presented to Sandalphon an idea – an idea on, ultimately, what could and could not be accepted in this thing called life. He knew, ultimately, that he had to get along with Logos and his opponents – to get along in a way which the Saruvim had apparently rejected. And, perhaps because of this, the council was his own way of mediating his own concerns in life to find that type of lifestyle that was right for him. Perhaps, in some ways, it was just his own self expression. Yet he believed, now, that with the ever-growing popularity of his ideas that perhaps, just perhaps, he was in fact doing the right thing for the community as a whole. He knew, in many ways, much of his ambition was for personal reasons – yet he had maintained that there was always the larger community perspective within this idea – indeed what it was supposed to be based upon – and perhaps, just perhaps, despite the small degree of hypocrisy in his heart which he acknowledged – perhaps things were working out for the best anyway. Council would certainly, for want of a better word, make life a heck of a lot more interesting.

Logos was seated and, finally, Sandalphon as Guardian of the Council, took his seat. He raised his Gavel, hit his desk and declared, 'I bring this council to order. Session one of day one, New Year Day, in the year xxxxx. Before I read the proposed Constitution to the Assembly which will be the subject for our first debate, I would like to take this opportunity to present my views on the basis of the Council of Azion and Nadrazon, and the heart of the democratic process. It will not be an overly long speech, but there are things I wish to express at this, our foundation.' Sandalphon took a sip of melit water from his glass, cleared his throat, looked out at the assembly, still a little nervous despite knowing them all, and began his speech. 'Torah. Torah speaks to us of the wisdom of God, our eternal father. It speaks to us of his justice, his morality and his sense of love. For our early years Torah was the bedrock of our community. The Bedrock which grounded us – united us – and taught us the essentials of the life of Infinity. When the Saruvim left us, exiled, it was due to infraction of the essence of the Torahic life. Wherever they now are, they are due to infraction of Torah. They leave us with a lesson. In the democratic ideal – in the truth of every voice being heard and listened to – with a voice in the greater community – it is only through voices which are in harmony with the Torah and God's sense of Justice that correct, proper and enlightened decisions of justice can be made. Infractions beyond the spirit of the Torah – no matter how minimal – must be avoided. It is to be our bedrock. It is the constitution of our proposed constitution. It is the foundation to which every call of judgement and repeal must ultimately answer to. The ideal of Democracy is the heart of the Torah. As the heart of the Torah is to give life, love and liberty to those who follow its principles, likewise Democracy gives life, love and liberty to those who cherish its sacred truths. Democracy is the foundation of this council. Democracy founded on the wisdom of God's eternal Torah. Let us, my brethren, never flinch from this divine calling with eternal vigilance, duty and fidelity. Let us, my brethren, never flinch from our calling to honour the words of Torah and give justice, life and liberty to the angels of the Realm of Infinity.' With his words complete, Sandalphon sat, and the business of the first day of the Council of Infinity began.

Sandalphon, looking out over Azion, was interrupted in his thoughts be a question from Aphrayel. Aphrayel had sat in the viewing chambers surrounding the central council chambers, watching the council's first day of deliberations take place. Sandalphon had read through the 30 page basic constitution which set out the basic purpose of the Council, its basic sense of power, and its source of authority. The Constitution was simply met to set in place the following judicial processes with the bases in Torah and in God's authority for what it could and could not do. The first day had been a debate involving the authority of God, Logos, Torah and how these three elements related to the Constitution of the Council and the Council itself. God had been designated within the constitution two main rights: the ultimate right to make law, and the ultimate right to repeal law. Their eternal father, while aware of the formulation of the council, and having not objected to it, had taken no further interest, seemingly happy enough for the angels to sort through their own affairs. Nobody had really objected to the two main rights of God – he was God, after all. Yet when it came to the rights of the Logos, there had been some debate. Logos had been granted the fundamental right of 'Veto' of all legislation to be brought before the council. Ultimately, if Logos was displeased with any particular draft bill, he had the power to reject such a bill. Incumbent, therefore, within the power of his Veto, was the power of Assent to a bill of legislation. In fact, if a bill was proposed, Logos had argued initially that it only need one third of the Assembly's support, and his own assent, to have it pass as legislation. Samael and Sandalphon had been relentless in their opposition to this point demanding that only majority rule could decide wether a piece of legislation was to be accepted or not, to which the Logos had ultimately acceded. Yet, for Sandalphon, the power of Logos 'Veto' was a sticking point. Ultimately he feared he could not bring about the types of change he wanted within the Realm of Infinity due to that power of Veto. And because of that, while he would not object for now, in time he planned on doing something about that issue.

Aphrayel raised her question. 'So, Sandy, will you get the changes you want in with Logos power of Veto? Doesn't that make it difficult for you to get what you want?' Sandalphon glared at her, albeit softly, before responding. 'Logos will have his way for the immediate future and beyond. There is nothing we can do about that. While the Onaphim have the power of two votes compared to the Oraphim's one, the Logos is still viewed as God practically to our younger Oraphim brethren. They will inevitably accept his judgements for the foreseeable future. Yet, inevitably, our turn will come.' 'Inevitably?' queried Samael, very mild in his sarcasm.

'Inevitably,' responded Sandalphon, full of confidence.

Towards the end of the first year of Council's deliberations, a number of things had come to pass. It had taken 5 months to finalise the constitution to everyone's satisfaction. When the final draft had been brought forth and voted on, around 70% of the council assented to it and, as such, Logos felt it sufficiently worked out to allow it to pass. Incumbent within the constitution was the review of the constitution as the last matter in its elements – to take place each century. After 100 years a committee would be formed to review the success of principles of the constitution and to assess what, if any, changes and improvements could be made. It was a living document, in that sense, inasmuch as it was to be made flexible to the lives of the angels and, if necessary, as time passed, modified in such a way to more accurately reflect the essential purposes of the constitution in the first place.

The end of the first century Sandalphon set out in his mind. He now had that as his goal in his mind. He would set that date and work towards achieving his objectives with the first review of the constitution. His primary goal, for the review, was the removal of Logos power of Veto, and the full establishment of the democratic process in the running of the Realm's affairs. And, with that goal in mind, Sandalphon made plans for the century ahead. Plans, schemes and designs which, so he hoped, would ultimately help him wrest the power he now so earnestly desired. He would be subtle. He would be quiet, hidden, like a shadow in the background. Perhaps the most obvious in the end but, due to his position as Guardian of the council, perhaps the least expected. But when the day and the time of opportunity came, his century of work would, inevitably, bring forth the fruit he so earnestly indeed desired.

'Life, dear sister. Life is like a game of chess.' Aphrayel, sitting next to Samael in her abode, slowly working through a game of solitaire – another in an endless parade of games she had seemingly gone through forever – looked at Samael from the corner of her eye. 'Chess? Mmm. I am not sure if I should disagree straight away, just for the heck of it. I mean, if my life is just a game, is there really any point to taking life ever so seriously? Are we really that trivial, love of mine.' Samael grinned at her comment. 'Let me explain, to put your objections to rest. 'Life begins with an opening move. Usually our first thought or perhaps our first breath. That is the opening move, and is absolutely necessary to begin the game. And then – the world itself – our grand opponent in this game of life – challenges us. It makes its first move.' Aphrayel smiled a little. She liked were this was heading, so decided to play along. 'And what is lifes first move, dear brother.' 'Oh, that absolutely depends on the player in the game and the player's first move. But life is intelligent. It will usually make a grand gambit in line with our heavenly fathers overall plans of destiny. It may, perchance, allow a random encounter enter in. A fate of luck to perhaps strike. But, usually, as is the way of our heavenly father, a sensible and well thought out response to our first move will be given. For our dear new brother Semyaza, it was the greeting of the community. Perhaps a sight he will remember forever. A grand and great response of life.' Aphrayel smiled. Samael's analogy was, in truth, quite pleasing. Quite pleasing indeed. 'And lifes purpose, brother? Is life trying to win this game?' 'Now that is an interesting question. Perhaps – just perhaps – it is. And perhaps it has with some of the players.' 'And who would they be.' 'The lost Saruvim, dear sister.' Aphrayel looked straight at him. 'Life, it seems, can be viscious in its attempts at victory.' 'Undoubtedly so, dear sister. Life is a passionate opponent, so virile and determined to defeat some of us, yet, on others, merciful and kind. Perhaps, even, happy to even lose her challenge.' 'HER challenge? Life is a woman?' 'Metaphor, sister. But, yes. Life does not mind losing. It is, really, a complicated beast. Why always win at everything, dear sister. There is no shame in defeat, as we do teach ourselves often. It is a learning experience. Something to taste to remind ourselves of our own frailty. To keep us humble. To not forget that we are not something greater than what we simply are.' Aphrayel looked at him, and nodded. True. That was a truth she had likewise learned. In the pride of heart – in the pride of mind – distortion of ones true self lay obvious to all except its partaker. It was in that sensible virtue of humility that true self and grounding lay. Of that particular virtue she was quite grateful.

'What are you two mumbling on about?' Sandalphon, taking a sip of whiskey, moved away from his looking over the Golden city, something which he did every time he was in Aphrayel's abode, almost out of a sense of routine or habit, came over and sat opposite Samael and Aphrayel. Aphrayel spoke up. 'My dear brother has explained that life is like a game of Chess.' Sandalphon grinned. 'Well Samael's life, it seems, may last forever. If the way he now plays Chess is any guess.' Samael grinned quite a bit at that comment. It was a very clever one, which also brought a laugh from Aphrayel. The reference, of course, was to the practically eternal game which had been going on between Logos and Samael. The game was approaching an absorbing and competitive phase, with it very difficult to really tell yet if any side held the upper hand. If Samael's life was like a game of chess, then the one was playing with Logos was of the more extreme kinds.

Shadray, who was sitting near the chess set on the floor, reading through a fictional book of one of the Oraphim, spoke up. 'The question remains, though. Who will win that game of life, Samael. Who will win that game of life.' Sandalphon and Aphrayel both looked at Samael. 'Who indeed,' was his only response.

And the afternoon passed, another in an endless parade of the lives of the angels of Infinity.

Logos sat in thought, reflecting on the first year of council. Looking back now at his decision to allow the formation of the council he had generally concluded that it was inspiration on the part of Sandalphon and Samael to have suggested such an idea. Really, it was now working smoothly and effectively and, in truth, he had to realize that the opportunity it presented the angels to have a say in their lives brought a sense of meaning and purpose to those lives, and a satisfaction in being able to have a say. It was, in reflection, the right outcome. It was the right decision to have allowed the council, especially, now, in the practical use it gave for administration of the Realm in legal and administrative affairs.

He often spoke with Samael indirectly these days. Shadray had become close friends with Samael and Sandalphon, as well as talking with himself regularly. Almost like a go between, between what had become, almost, opposing forces. Yet, thinking on that, it perhaps suited Shadray's nature to be in such a role. He was definitely in many ways of Sandalphon's and Samael's thinking but, likewise, he shared much of the viewpoints of Logos and the Ecclesia. Yet, as Logos knew well, everyone was different. Everyone knew, in a way, a little bit of something. Everyone had their own glance into the reality of life and knowledge and the mystery of it all. Everyone was, to Logos, in the end very necessary to the fabric of life – each contributing a cherished and valued part. It was, ultimately, in the grand and great community of life which people found their meaning, their love, their unity, their hopes, their dreams and their aspirations. It was, in the end, the stuff of life. And characters such as Shadray and Samael and Sandalphon and the rest were, ultimately, pieces in a giant jigsaw puzzle of life which seemed, to Logos, to be ever unfolding. Great indeed, he felt, was the wisdom of his eternal father.

Aphrayel lay there, in the dark, thinking on life and love. Samael lay next to her, asleep, snoring softly which he occasionally did. She thought on Samael and the love he was to her in her life. She felt, perhaps, in this particular brother of hers, she had a mate – a love – a friend – which was unlike any other she had known. He was, Samael, the most extraordinary of angels. He was, perhaps, malevolent in heart, but rarely in practice or action. Yet you knew he had mastery of himself and feared none. He carried himself with an air of infinite understanding, as if he had all the answers and was teaching those around him of his vast experience with his reservoir of understanding. As if those around him were simply, inevitably, younger than him and needed the benefit of his unfolding wisdom. Yet, the truth was that Samael carried this aura without the stigma of arrogance. It was, in truth, part of the charm of this old devil. Part of his everlasting charm, and she loved him for it.

Sandalphon, likewise, seemed ancient in wisdom. In some ways, perhaps, like Samael. The two them, as friends, were inseparable. Both two old devils who had lived life and seen its great dramas, learning all along. Dear Sandy, though, was a little bit, for want of a better word, slower than Samael. By no means stupid, but not quite as cutting edge with his words and his comeback. Yet, inevitably, the two of them were made for each other, and as a third party in the small clique, Aphrayel found great happiness, pleasure and comedic joy in being found with two such individuals who, in the end, had indeed worked it out. To her they had found the secret. The secret of life. And, to Aphrayel, that secret was accepting life and choosing to live it. To choose to accept the gift that God freely gave, and not only that, but to make something joyful, happy and fulfilling in life. But, in recent years, having considered Samael and Sandalphon in detail, she found herself quietly smiling at her brothers. She felt, the real truth to their behaviour was this. They had chosen, quite young, to be cunning about life. To be old devils, very happily having fun and pleasure with their brethren, yet often in most subtley malicious and malevolent, yet loving ways.

She reflected on Logos, and found that, ultimately, he didn't quite understand that there was no harm intended in Sandalphon's and Samael's ways. That the two of them, really, had a spirit of adventure and life – of subtle comedy and charming love – which brought a character not always enjoyed by the steadfast sobriety and seriousness of Logos. Perhaps, one day, if Logos lightened up a little he might, too, see the benefits in having, what she could only call, a subtle sense of humour about it all. Perhaps, if her oldest brother partook of a little of the lighter side of life, the community would be all the better for it. It was a point, in the heart of Aphrayel, that she had generally conceded.

She laid there, thinking through her thoughts. Thinking and happy with it all. At this point in time. At this point in her endless life, with all that had been and with all that was to come, Aphrayel was at peace. Life was good. Love was good. Everything was good in the world. And, by the grace of God, so it would ever be.

Chapter Ten

Samael and Sandalphon sat on the park bench in front of Rageeta Pond, just in front of Council chambers. Samael had a packet full of peanuts, ones which some of the angels of Nadrazon had picked and put into paper bags they had made, and made available in this format. It was part of the new 'packaging' and 'products' mentality that Logos had introduced. He wanted, so he said, food products and other stuffs available in an easy to handle format in which people could easily preserve their foodstuffs and have them made available. Presently, on the southern side of Azion, there was a new 'common store' of food and other products coming from Nadrazon which had been made available to the angels of Azion. These were organised in the stores in a stalls and shelved sections, available to take easily. All of this planning had come forth from Logos in council, and the community greatly benefited from his ideas.

Samael was cracking open the peanut shells, eating one, and tossing the other, for the heck of it, into Rageeta pond. Sandalphon, with a pegged glass of whiskey which he had gotten from the store, was slowly working his way through the glass and was, presently, in a state of mild intoxication.

'Youhg gknow Shmaael. Liggffe ish Ghud. Liggfie isht ghud,' said Sandalphon, who, starting to become sleepy, laid his head on Samael's shoulder. Samael looked at Sandalphon who, after a few moments, drifted off to slumber. He looked at him, then returned his gaze to the ducks floating on top of Rageeta pond and threw another peanut at them. Occasionally one of the ducks would make a grab at the peanut and follow it under the water to grab at it, often achieving success. It was a trivial amusement for Samael, but it was passing the time.

He spied Logos at the entrance of the council, talking with Semyaza and Shadray and some of the Oraphim members of council. Council was not in session today, but a number of members had been reviewing a new proposed Act, being present in assembly as it was discussed. Logos looked at Samael and Sandalphon and, excusing himself from his discussion with Semyaza, made his way over to them.

Samael looked up at him as he approached and, when Logos was a short distance in front of him, nodded slightly, yet continued tossing peanuts at the ducks. Logos looked at Sandalphon and the whiskey bottle, grinned a little, and watched Samael toss another peanut at the ducks. After a while he sat down next to Samael and just stared at Samael tossing peanuts at the ducks. Samael, thinking he was amusing his older brother, handed him a small handful of nuts. Logos took them, looked over towards council as if thinking better of it, yet still proceeded to open up the shells, eat one, and throw the rest of the peanuts at the ducks.

The ducks, quite happy to have another supply of the cherished nuts, took a greater interest and charged after the new food supply. Logos looked at them and thought, 'And God will even feed ducks. How great he is.'

The afternoon passed and Logos sat there, staring at the ducks, as Sandalphon snored and dreamed his dreams.

Eventually, the two of them managed to lift Sandalphon, draped between them, back to his abode and parted for the night. Samael looked at Sandalphon in his bed for a few moments, then walked out to the main room were Aphrayel was ready with the evening meal, and a bottle of champagne.

It was a good meal, Samael thought to himself, and a pleasant afternoon. Really, it was a nothing of an afternoon. Almost a waste of time, in a sense. But what was life if such guilty little pleasures could not be enjoyed once in a while. It was such days, after all, which gave it its meaning in the end anyway.

Samael looked down at the chess set. It was now his move. Logos had just taken a piece with the last move, and it was his response. Of course, the obvious move was to likewise take the piece Logos had used to take his own piece in return, yet Samael was considering his options with the game. On points he should take the piece but, in a sense, he had the opportunity with an extra move by not taking that piece which, if he planned ahead carefully, he could perhaps get a greater points advantage. If he took this gambit – if he took it – he would have to be certain in his attacking strategy. If not, with the points lead Logos would maintain, perhaps the best he could hope for would ultimately be a draw. He would have to contemplate this for a while.

Aphrayel, seated on the couch involved with a game of solitaire, spoke up. 'There is something, brother. Something in my spirit today. A yearning – a desire – to do something new. Something different.' Samael looked at her, his curiousity piqued. 'And what would that be, dear sister.'

'I was wondering if you could help me with that, Sammy.' Samael nodded, yet returned to the game of chess. But, his sister's current anxieties quickly sprang to mind, and he decided to act upon them. 'Come on, Aphy. It is still morning. Let's fly down to Nadrazon and have a look around.' Aphrayel brightened up, actually finding in his suggestion the answer to her problem.

They looked in front of the new store in the town centre of Nadrazon city and noticed, in the window, next to the piece of jewellery, a sign. A sign with a number and the words 100 credits, next to it. Aphrayel was puzzled. She looked at Samael and asked him, 'What are credits?' He looked puzzled also, and decided to go inside to inquire.

Later on, the two of them were quite confused. 'The 'New Economy' which the store owner had spoken of, brought into power by the recently passed Act, which Samael had not inquired into its detail in any great degree, gave the power of use of goods and services to angels based on the notion of how much 'Credit' they had. Initially credit would be given freely to all the angels, but, after time, to receive credit they would have to work for it. This was all spelled out in Logos' recent Act on the issue Economic Reforms, and, due to this, Samael and Aphrayel faced the inevitable reality that, soon, they would have to be working to support their lifestyle.

Initially they were not sure what to make of the idea. It seemed, to Samael, fair enough. He knew that the angels had to make a contribution to their community, as they had always done – and this new idea of credit seemed like an opportunity for them to ensure such contributions were made. He felt, perhaps, that it was not really needed. That goodwill, as had always been done, could remain the state of affairs. But the bill had been passed and all seemed pleased enough with it. Perhaps, now, it was the simple facts of life. Perhaps that was what this particular Act had achieved.

'So if I don't work, I don't eat?' Sandalphon asked Samael, bemused at such a statement. It seemed Sandalphon, who had not paid much attention to the exact detail of the recent Act, was likewise caught unawares. Samael nodded. 'I have talked with Logos on this issue. It is the new way of functioning in the community. For everyone of us, to gain an allowance from the central monetary fund, we will have to engage in a minimum amount of work each week. Everyone has the same allowance, and everyone will be required to do at least the same minimum of work to receive the allowance.' Sandalphon stood aghast. 'And what if we don't do the bloody work? What then?'

'In Logos words – no work, no food. As simple as that.'

Sandalphon shook his head, completely frustrated at the statement. 'Then what bloody work do we have to do?'

As members on the council, the Onaphim have the permanent responsibility to sit on council and attend a certain minimum number of sessions. With that done, they receive their allowance.'

'Right. Well what does this credit – this money – entitle us to.'

'Well, actually. That is were I sort of see the positive in the idea. Down in Nadrazon there is emerging a growing number of new food products and other services which make having money quite attractive. A lot of things to actually spend money on. And, supposedly in the words of the Act, this will promote the economic situation.'

Sandalphon looked at Samael. 'The economic situation? I think council has gone to Logos' head. I mean who the heck will give a damn about the economic situation?'

'Perhaps many, brother. Perhaps many.'

They discussed the issue for some time more that night and into the early morning, reviewing a copy of the Act Samael had with him. Eventually they decided, after much discussion, that they would not try to have the Act repealed, but would look perhaps at some amendments in the future. For now, with the new potential in goods and services such an Act offered, the two of them were slowly being won to the idea. For now, the notion of an economy, seemed pleasant enough to them. For now.

'Oh, Sammy. It is beautiful. Please, can you buy it for me?' Samael stood next to Aphrayel in the new dress store on the main street of Nadrazon city, looking at the aquamarine wonder his sister was holding. 'He looked at the price and almost died.' 'For 15,000 credits, sis, I am not sure I would buy the dress for God even if he wanted it. Besides, I Have only 50,000 credits left of the initial payment we all received. I have been buying things for my abode, you see. Really, it is too much Aphrayel. And it may only last, what, a century, and then there is my money all gone, down the drain.'

'I understand,' said Aphrayel, longingly looking at the dress, but returning it to the hanger. She looked at the shop assistant who was standing next to her. 'Your prices are so expensive. Why?'

The Oraphim smiled politely. 'We are all trying to make a living, dear sister. Besides, a lot of work went into that dress. Such work doesn't come for free.'

'Not anymore,' she sighed to herself, giving the dress one long last look as the two of them exited the store.

Samael spoke up. 'I think, in the end, the money idea is for the best. I have often thought that it is, really, cheery good will which has motivated us Onaphim for so long in the work we do for each other. Yet, with so many new brethren, and so much non-familiarity in a sense, perhaps cold hard money is the best solution to get us to do the work for each other that we need to do. As bizarre as it might seem, the fact that money gets us what we want is a very good motivator to do hard work. Would you not agree?'

Aphrayel nodded, instantly agreeing. Money, it seemed, now ruled the world. And that being the case she decided to save as much of it as she possibly could.'

'What the hell is this stuff? Samael asked Sandalphon, who was totally zonked out on the couch in front of him. 'Marijuana, Sammy. It costs a ton, but boy is it worth it. I feel fucking fantastic.' Samael looked at the grassy substance, thought on perhaps trying some, but then thought better of it. If it really was that expensive, better to be cautious with his money and not get so quickly addicted.

'Well as long as you are enjoying it,' said Samael to Sandalphon. 'Too bloody right. I still have a heap of credit. I will probably buy some more.'

'Yet what happens when your credit runs out? What then?'

'Well, I have worked for millennia, and have no problem with it. If that is all it takes for money to come in, then I'm fine Sammy. Really, I could probably blow just about all of it and the regular payment will still come in each week. And I have worked out that our wage is quite enough to afford the basics. I should be fine. Don't worry so much, ok.'

Samael nodded slowly. Yes, it was true. Sandalphon had worked for centuries, so he assumed he knew what he was doing. Samael would extend him a little trust on that issue.

In the Realm of Eternity, hovering around Kalphon Keep, the Saruvim of Infinity were bored. For around 9,000 years the Saruvim had resided on the Rock below the Realm of Infinity going through, as it were, their allotted punishment. And then, one of them had fallen from the rock, coming to the Realm of Eternity far below. And they had haunted this realm for around 3,000 years, playing various tricks on the Angels of Eternity, always unknown as they could not be seen or heard by these Angels. And, because of that reality, while it had kept them amused for quite some time, they were now quite bored with life and its little interactions. Mostly they hung around Kalphon keep, watching angels as they came and went and, apart from that, occasionally studying at the various libraries were books were often left open for them to read through.

Karanasius, one of the shadow angels of Eternity, had spoken to them once letting them know that they were known of, yet had told them that, despite their pranks having grown less and less, they would not be accepted into the community of Eternity any time soon. 'Father is still punishing you,' was all the Shadow angel had really said to them.

Satan, with that knowledge, planned. He planned for a time in the future when he would realize some of his ambitions. Power what was what he was seeking. He would, he felt, use whatever means were at his disposal to achieve that power. Yet, in the evil that had occupied much of his thinking in younger years, he would not worry so much about trying to be overtly malicious in the gaining of that power. Perhaps he had softened somewhat. He was not as hate-filled as he once was. Perhaps that was the way of life, now, for the firstborn of the Saruvim of Infinity.

Gemrayel sat next to Samael in his abode, as he spoke on some of the routine things of council. 'Samael, do you love me?' Samael looked at Gemrayel, totally surprised by the question. 'Why, yes, of course I love you Gemrayel. But I would have thought you knew that.' She nodded, happy to hear that news.

'I was wondering, dear brother. I was wondering if you could, perhaps, start spending more time with me. You know, like the time you spend with Aphrayel. Why should it be, after all, that she be the only of us sisters to consume your attention. I mean, for heaven's sake, you haven't bedded one of us in millennia. And we miss you.'

Samael nodded, actually conscious of the fact he had not been with any other of his sisters' for so long, which had indeed been a definite decision of his. Yet, perhaps now. Perhaps, with the greater and larger community of angels to be with at any given time – perhaps now, the idea of returning to lovemaking with his other sisters would not be so intolerable to his older brother Logos. It was, in truth, why he had limited himself to just Aphrayel. He had not wanted to offend Logos on this issue as, for Logos, it had been such a crucial issue. Till this day

'Well, ok Gemrayel. I take your point. I will speak with Logos later on this day on this issue. I have recently heard from Michael that their period of abstinence will be drawing to a close within this century. So, perhaps now – perhaps now Logos will not be so cautious. Alright.'

Gemrayel nodded, happy enough and hopeful enough for there to be good news from Logos.

Logos looked at Samael and thought carefully on his response. 'Well, alright. Alright, you have my permission. I would, though, ask you that if you could wait a small number of years more for the Ecclesia to complete their abstinence, that it would be appreciated. But, you have my permission regardless to practice your sexuality as you see fit. I feel, now, with the strength of a sense of sexual purity now within the community as a whole, much of the work needed to be done on this issue has been addressed. There will be an Ecclesia of the Oraphim, but they will not be called apart for as long as the Onaphim. The Onaphim have, fortunately, completed the difficult work. Samael looked at him, searching for an answer. 'And what is that work, Logos?'

'You might understand one day, brother. You might understand one day.'

Samael touched his sister Gemrayel. He touched her pale flesh, and caressed, slowly, her pleasant thighs. He gazed at her feminine glory, and partook of it with his lips, to which she giggled. He moved up to her breasts, and likewise anointed them. And then, face to face, they kissed searching each others hidden treasures, after which a night of passionate lovemaking ensued.

'Oh, he was good.' The Celestyel's gathered together in Aphrayel's abode, were intently listening to Gemrayel as she gossed up her night with Samael. Aphrayel, her pride a little dented, listened on nevertheless. Perhaps, in the end. Perhaps it was about time that her brother sought another sister for the comfort that only a sister could give. Perhaps she had been selfish for so long to deny him the love that others sought of him and he himself perhaps sought. But, yes she was jealous. Yes, she was jealous.

Samael and Sandalphon looked at the new club, as it was called. 'Well, shall we go inside? Sandalphon asked Samael. 'May as well. Lead on then.' The two then entered the new nightclub of Nadrazon.

Sitting down in the smoke filled club, which had a band playing new instruments over in the corner, a bar with a bartender and angels sitting drinking beer, and a pool table with people playing pool, the angels were slightly amused. 'Now this looks like MY type of place, began Sandalphon.' Samael could not help but agree.

A female Oraphim came up to Sandalphon. 'Hi, honey. If you like, for 200 credits I will show you the night of your life.' 'Sex you mean?' asked Sandalphon. 'What else, honey,' the Oraphim replied. 'Sandalphon looked the angel over, quite pleased with what he was seeing. '200 credits, huh. So you don't actually mind selling your body for credits? I mean, that is ok with you?' 'Honey,' she said, taking a long draw on a cigarette. 'A girl has got to make a living.' Samael smirked slightly at the comment.

Sandalphon looked at Samael and over at the clock on the wall. 'Tell you what, darling. Shout us a few drinks, and I will take you up on that offer later on. Ok.'

The angel went to the bar and soon returned with the said drinks.

Later on, after she had divulged that 'Prostitution' was actually quite a good money earner in the new economy, Sandalphon bid Samael good night as he went off to pleasure the flesh credits had bought him. 'Samael sitting there, listening to the music, could only think one thing. 'Facts of life.'

Logos, sitting in his temple, was pleased. The new economy was working out well, as far as he was concerned. True, there were teething problems, but these could be worked out with amendments to necessary acts and new practices. But, in the potential he saw within the monetary situation, and the economy which could grow as a result, it was definitely, he felt, in the Angelic communities best interests.

Logos, himself, had received the same inheritance each angel had received, and was on the same wage. He was very careful with how he spent the money, mainly purchasing the basics he needed to maintain his life, and depositing the rest with the newly established 'Bank' which recorded money angels were trying to save.

One thing he had maintained was this. The 'Home' abodes of the angels could not be bought and sold. Yet, in the outer areas of the realm, were new keeps could be potentially built, such buildings and homes could be made available for sale. Ultimately, a free market, in which such buildings were bought and sold, would dominate. He considered, due to the reality of what he saw as a 'leasing' of homes, with credit payment, that there be established a maximum number of homes that any particular angel could own. It was a way which ensured no particular angel abused God's provision by trying to take too much from another. Yet he knew he needed to allow a fair degree of flexibility on this issue, to allow angels to pursue their dreams.

But, after many millennia, with angels growing used to the system, he was sure that it would be in the best interests of the community as a whole. Time would only tell.

'So how many homes do you plan on owning, Aphrayel?' Samael asked, his curiousity aroused. 'The maximum, probably. Apparently that is 10 per angel. 10 abodes, or small keeps. But, if I invest wisely, and attract leases, I can perhaps afford to live off the leases and not worry about any work.' Samael considered that point.

'I dare say, many angels may have that idea as well.'

'True. But from what I have seen, most are poor savers, nearly always spending it right at once.' Samael nodded, having also encountered such a truth. He thought, then, that perhaps it was a good thing he had become entangled with such a sensible sister as Aphrayel. Perhaps it was a good thing indeed.

The economy of the Realm of Infinity – both of Azion and Nadrazon – continued to prosper for many years. After a certain while, the tenure of abstinence in service for the Onaphim Ecclesia was completed, upon which the seventh, Saruviel, sought comfort in one of the prostitutes of Nadrazon. For the others, finding a love partner amongst the Oraphim seemed to be the best course of action, for the Celestyel's showed them little interest.

In a sense, it was a new world to which the Onaphim had been born into, with the birth of the Oraphim. A new world, with new rules, and a new way of life. Yet, it seemed to suit them after a while, and they gradually came to terms with its new ideas and rules.

And, as time passed, the angels, again, grew together as a community, as much of the hype of the new economy passed, and lives again grew intertwined in the spirit of life and love which the Almighty carefully and lovingly fostered amongst his children.

Chapter Eleven

Samael sat in his abode in Azion, thinking on life. Thinking on life and the possibilities that went with it. And he thought on the future – the eternal future before him, and he also thought how what Logos had shared with him could impact on that future.

One day, so Logos had told him in confidence, others would come forth. Other beings, alike angels in many respects, would be born. And their numbers would, ultimately, be uncountable.

Logos had told him that his reputation, then, would be quite important. His eternal name – wether good or bad – would be known to countless beings, all of which would have an opinion on one of the oldest of God's children. And because of that Logos had stressed to him the importance of a standard. A standard of holiness, decency, righteousness and truth which must, so he stressed, must be maintained eternally so. For if not maintained, he would ultimately be dabbling around in the domain of death. And nobody, he assured Samael, nobody returned from Death's hallowed graves.

Samael considered Logos words and, realizing that it was his 'older' brother, gave a nod of respect to the Almighty for reminding him that Logos, too, was focused on the eternal. That his older brother, too, did have a sense of what it was all about. And for that simple fact he was grateful. Very thankfully grateful.

And, now, she had home number 3. After a great deal of saving, and being very specific with how she wanted this particular keep designed, and its proximity to Nadrazon, which had finally been approved of, Aphrayel was silently pleased. The keep, so the architect had maintained, was the best he had designed so far. 'Sure to be popular with all who grace its lovely presence,' he had stated confidently. Aphrayel, having looked over the keep meticulously so was, generally, pleased with the outcome. The keep had cost her 90% of her savings – just about everything years of work had contributed to. But it had been, looking at the keep, worth the effort. And now she would advertise the keep in stores in Nadrazon and, with word of mouth as well, be hopeful to find a tenant to lease the keep. Technically, while she owned the keep, she did not own the land. The land remained permanently the property of the community as a whole. Yet, she did have a lease on the land of 1000 years, with the option for a renewal of the lease unless, clearly specified in the legislation, the community had such an urgent or important need for the land for other purposes importance to the furtherance of the communities general goal and way of life, that made the annulling of the lease technically possible. Yet, so Logos assured her, the intent with the lease structure was to be permanent as well, unless, so he stressed, unless genuine grounds existed for the annulling of the lease. Yet, for the foreseeable future, this did not seem probable. Regardless, she owned the keep fully, and had full rights to make an income from the leasing of the keep for as long as she owned the lease of the land.

Of course, 1,000 years would be sufficient time in which to make great savings and, hopefully, continue to add keeps to her maximum number allowed of 10. And, fortunately, it was really only a small percentage amongst the community who actually bothered with this issue. Most were content in the everyday flow of life – the regular work and the fact they had a birth abode they had an eternal right to – that such ideas of building new keeps were not taken up by most. Yet, Aphrayel had seen an opportunity and, working as carefully as she could, tried to make the most of that opportunity.

Most of her work was in Azion, simply dedicated to the regular work roster of working in the main store, and preparing and serving meals in the common room which was still quite popular. Logos had never stated to her any need to do anything else, so she had relied on that and persevered with what she had, steadily working towards her goal, which she was in the process of completing.

Samael, often, commented to her on the wisdom and astuteness of her conduct in this issue. He was 'impressed with her' he had confided on many occasions, showing his silent admiration for her goals. She often wondered were Samael's money now went, noting that after an initial splurge, in which he had done up his abode to look quite nice, he mostly saved his income in the bank. Through occasional remarks, though, she gained the insight that he was saving for a rainy day, in a sense. 'Looking ahead, sis, you never quite know when a large amount of saving may just come in useful. You never know.' She had observed that comment and, quietly, remained curious as to what object, if any, he was working towards in his saving. It would be curious, indeed, to find the answer.

'Alright, Samael. That is an acceptable amendment. I will assent to it. Seeing as it is only 10% of the outer edge of Nadrazon, the notion of permanent ownership seems acceptable. But, mind you, and this is important, we cannot allow any more than that. The free market only operates so far in respect to land ownership. After that it impacts on lives, potentially, in a negative sense. So don't forget. 10%. Nothing more.'

'Agreed, replied Samael, now quite happy with his new amendment.

The arrangement was for the outer 10% edge of Nadrazon Realm – the lower disc – to be given over to the free market and be able to be bought and sold permanently. In that idea, Samael felt, he could even outfox his sister Aphrayel. It was, certainly, an idea worth pursuing.

'You bloody devil! You bloody devil! Here I am, slaving for years to buy what is only leasehold land, and now you go and pass a bill for permanent land ownership on the outer edge. And I am basically broke. You bloody devil!' Samael hung his head, but was still quite happy. 'Look, Aphy. Don't worry about it, ok. I was able to afford 7 of the 400 blocks at the auctions. 7 of them is a significant amount, ok.' 'Yes, but you bloody own them, don't you. Not me, your beloved sister. But bloody old Samael, the oldest devil in our realm.' Samael grinned at the comment and decided to share the good news. He took the title deed from his pocket and handed it to her. 'What is this?' she asked. 'Right in the centre of my blocks, the fourth block, belongs to that block this title deed. It is yours. A totally free gift. And it is just to say I love you Aphy, ok.' She looked at the title deed, amazed. She thought for a second, the briefest of seconds, of handing it back to him, but wised up. She looked at him and, remembering he did say he loved her, smiled. 'Well, ok. You are forgiven. And thank you. Thank you. Permanent ownership. Now that is the way to go.'

'I thought so. It was why I worked so hard for it. I timed the application for the amendment just at the right time, I think. Just when I had sufficient savings and before others in the house may have cottoned on to the idea. And, fortunately, it worked, as I gained nearly the most blocks of any angel.' She looked at him. 'How many did Logos buy?'

'9. The most of anyone. Perhaps, he too, saw it coming. Very wise, my older brother. Very wise indeed.' Aphy nodded, unsurprised at Logos' achievement. It was just like him, Logos, to be prepared for such a situation. Just like him.

'Ok. With a permanent abode in Azion, and now this land as mine forever, I don't have to work ever again. That is, after a while.'

'How do you figure, sis?'

'Rental. If I make the keep on my block as attractive as possible, and simply live in Azion, I can live off the rental, save, and never have to work again. It is the easy life then, and I can get all the things I could ever want to have.'

Samael smiled at the wisdom of his sister. He was, in truth, grateful that she had found this happiness. It was comforting to know that his most beloved sister was a wise soul indeed.

Having, in general, come to terms with the reality of the new economy, Samael and Sandalphon's thoughts turned once again to the notion of democracy. Samael in particular, now, felt that in the democratic ideal and in the free market system, the ability for each and every angel to pursue its lifes dreams lay unbounded. And, in such a dream, Samael turned his attention to trying to get Logos power of veto and assent over the Acts of Parliament, as it had become known, abolished.

He spoke with Semyaza often, who agreed with the idea in principle. And, as months gave way to years, the three of them worked as a team – Samael, Semyaza and Sandalphon – in pursuit of the idea of complete democratic reform and the establishment of the 'free market' in every conceivable aspect of community life in the Realm of Infinity.

'Free Market', it seemed, would decide much of the future. Much, to a certain point, anyway.

The council was in session. Logos was at his seat, looking through a document, and Sandalphon was in his position as overseer of the council. A debate had been going on over various propositions put forth in Samael's newly proposed 'General Amendment's Bill', which proposed various amendments to the Acts of Parliament and even, technically, an amendment to the constitution which had finally been noticed.

When that was brought to the attention of the Assembly, discussion became heated, and Logos started tuning in.

'Now,' Michael began. 'If I am to interpret this point right near the end of the bill correctly, upon passing of this bill a referendum will take place in which the community, as a whole, is to be asked wether they would like the veto power of Logos removed from Parliament, and the notion of full-democratic-process established. Is this correct Samael?' Samael stood to address the assembly, and Logos, having started listening, was paying attention. 'Michael, Assembly. For too long now we as an assembly have been unable to pass certain legislations – certain necessary legislations – due to the whims of our older brother who must assent the lot of them. Brothers. This is not democracy. This is not the freedom our beloved brother Sandalphon spoke of when this Assembly was formed. It is only right and proper that this referendum take place and, when it is approved of, Logos take his place amongst the community with the same voting power. It is only right and proper, I submit to you.'

Michael nodded. 'So we have heard correctly, I take it then?'

'Indeed you have,' responded Samael, with Sandalphon looking on confidently.

'Mmm,' commented Logos from his seat. Interesting times lay ahead, he thought to himself. Interesting times indeed.

Shadray sat with Saruviel, contemplating life. 'Well, do you think this idea of Samael, the new amendment will get through?' Shadray asked Saruviel. 'Probably not, brother. Probably not. The community has generally accepted the authority of the Logos and, as such, it is doubtful that a majority will want any significant change on the issue. They may win some. They may win many. But I doubt that they will get near the numbers they need. I doubt it strongly.' Shadray nodded, similar thoughts having come into his head as well. He spent more time, now, hanging with Saruviel. With the separation of the ecclesia finally having come to an end, the community had returned, finally, to a sense of normality it had not known for thousands of years. The community of the Onaphim, at least. Of course, Logos was now in the process of working towards an Ecclesia amongst the Oraphim. Yet of what shape and substance that would be, time would only tell.

The two of them were currently involved with a game of chess, a regular short length one, not of the monumental proportions of the game between Samael and Logos which was still progressing.

They sat there, chatting about this and that. Saruviel shared with him of a love interest amongst the Oraphim of Nadrazon that he had become entangled with. She was, apparently, a pretty young angel. One which had captivated Saruviel's heart and attentions.

Shadray himself, usually, still went to his Celestyel sisters for such matters of the heart. Perhaps, one day, he may seek out one of the Oraphim for such love. Yet not for the immediate future. For now Shadray was mostly dedicated to his counsel work, discussing various aspects of the Acts of Parliament – the law of the realm – and analysing how successful such law was in practice. It occupied much of his thinking and thought, apart from the Torah study, of which he maintained a regular slot in his life. Torah, now, for Shadray, was meant to be a constant. He would try and study it every day to, in his intent, remain grounded on the facts of a holy life. In time, he was sure, such grounding would be established completely in his heart in a way which, although he was ancient in many ways, had yet to find a complete foothold. He felt, perhaps, it was in commitment to Torah study. In a daily commitment that the ebb and flows of life found there most steady beat – one which would endure longer and more consistently than any of the latest philosophical wisdoms on the meaning of life. Torah, it seemed, grounded him. And on that reality, for now, he was committed to.

Garanel sat in the main club of Nadrazon, chatting with Dolphyel who was listening to the band, drinking his beer slowly, and gazing around the club at the various females. Garanel, so it seemed, came here often, apparently spending much of his income on his most beloved of pastimes, the infamous prostitution which was the bane of Logos' life, in the sermons he preached often to the community of the Oraphim.

Dolphyel, now very used to Garanel, did not really care either way about Garanel's appetite for flesh. He was only an angel, with the physical desires each and every angel was born with. In the end, Logos could only expect so much of him. Garanel was only being himself and, for Dolphyel, Logos perhaps went too far in some of the things he preached to the Oraphim about.

So intense had Logos preaching been at times that, seemingly, life in the Realm of Infinity was divided into two classes. For want of better words, the good and the bad. Or the holy and the transgressor. And Logos wasn't even afraid to call some transgressors 'sinners' from time to time, which indeed offended many of the supposed sinners.

Yet, such was the moral crusade Logos' was bent upon, which didn't really affect Dolphyel and Garanel either way, very used to the teachings and perspectives of their oldest brother.

'He'll get over it eventually, bro.' Garanel maintained to Dolphyel. 'Probably when he finally lands a bird. Dolphyel nodded, actually understanding were Garanel was coming from. 'Remember what I said, once. A comfortable level of decadence, or something like that. We all level out eventually. No point in pretending to be holy. No point in pretending to be what we are not. Our true nature comes out in the end. No point in hiding from it. Better to accept and learn to live with it. It becomes easier, then. Trust me. Let go and life becomes a lot simpler. You get over your holiness crusade and ego trip based on that crusade. You get over it.'

Dolphyel, in general, had come around to Garanel's position. It seemed true enough. You did tend to get over it when you didn't try so hard. Perhaps it was best to simply accept what they were. Perhaps that really was the way after all.

'Democratic rights, Samael?' Sandalphon queried him. 'Explain.'

Samael, standing near the window looking out over Azion from Aphrayel's abode, responded to Sandalphon's query. 'Democratic rights are these ideals. Firstly, that as beings of life, with our own spirit and identity, alike God, we have an inherent right to therefore exist and be given those things necessary to continue our eternal existence. Incumbent within the right of our existence is, therefore, God's eternal responsibility to thus ensure our existence. He, therefore, must eternally provide for us or, at the least, which is the current situation, give us the ability to be able to eternally provide for ourselves. These are the fundamental democratic rights. The right of life. Furthermore, within this right, is the right of life to pursue happiness. The non-hindrance by others of the personal dreams, hopes and aspirations each and every one of us has. Yet, I understand likewise the notion of harmony. An individual's rights can not be made to, ultimately, infringe upon the rights of others. Therefore, in a sense, we have rights in a community setting which, while limiting our absolute freedom which can not be given, in as much as we cannot morally usurp the rights of others, we do otherwise have the right to pursue our hopes, dreams and ambitions fully and completely. These, Sandalphon, are the basic notions behind Democratic rights. And they are to form the other key prong in our attack on Logos absolutist authoritarian stance.'

'Come now, Samael,' responded Aphrayel. 'Logos is not that authoritarian. He grants us most freedoms we desire. I am sure he has our best interests at hearts, which he continues to maintain. I think you do him a disservice with such comments.' Samael looked at Aphrayel and winked. 'Propaganda, dear Aphrayel. Will work wonders in the end, believe me.' She just shrugged, and returned to her game of solitaire.

Sandalphon, taking a swig of whiskey, responded. 'Present them in the next council session. The Amendments bill is still being debated and we have an opportunity with these ideas to, perhaps, win some more souls. Present them. Trust me. I think many will like the sound of them. It should work.' Samael nodded, happy at the reception of his ideology. He did indeed plan on presenting the ideals at next session. They should prove interesting food for thought. Interesting food indeed.

Logos, having received from Samael some of the ideology in written form about the proposed bill to be presented to Parliament on 'Democratic Right's', was in conversation with God to discuss this important issue.

God spoke, 'Each angel does have an inherent right to exist, son. It was granted to them at birth. It is their birthright. Yet, incumbent within communal life they find themselves with, they can invalidate such rights through grievous transgression of the laws of life. Laws hinted at within Torah. Laws you should, perhaps by now, be beginning to understand.'

Logos nodded, actually quite relieved at God's response. There seemed, so he sensed within his father, a deep contemplation on this very issue. As if it spoke of a trial which had affected his father's heart. A deep and great trial, of which he had not spoken with Logos about.

'Thank you father. While I do not assent to the notion of the rejection of my veto power, I will consider Samael's proposition for democratic rights. I will consider them carefully.' He bowed to the throne of Glory of his father, and left the throneroom, the flames of God flickering in their merry dance of life.

'So the council is agreed?' queried Samael. 'The Bill for Democratic rights will be assented to?' Logos responded. 'No, Samael. It will not. I feel, in truth, we have no need to attempt to affirm principles or rights – in no way saying I disagree with them in principle – yet I feel it is improper of us to attempt to deny our heavenly father his rightful sovereignty as the Lord of life. Ultimately, the rights of life are within the domain of our eternal creator. It is not within our authority to dictate on this issue.' Samael looked at Logos, mildly disappointed. He had failed in this attempt. Yet, as the main Amendment Bill was still being debated, and with the time he had available to him, perhaps a final addition to the Amendments bill, likewise proposing another referendum on the notion of democratic rights. For now it seemed the way ahead.

'What do you propose to do now, Sammy?' Aphrayel asked, having begun again to take an interest in the affairs of council. 'We have time, sister. We have time before the bill is finished in its debating. In that time available to us, we will look to win key votes in the Assembly. This particular bill – with a proposed referendum contained within – is the domain of the Onaphim on voting alone. Only the Onaphim can authorise the taking of a Referendum under the constitution. My aim, therefore, is this. To speak with as many of the Onaphim as possible over the next few months. To speak with them and, carefully, sound each of them out. I feel, when the time is right, if we are prepared, we will achieve victory. Of this I am sure.' Aphrayel nodded, taking in that news. It would be a tumultuous time ahead. Perhaps, in truth, one which Samael and Sandalphon had worked towards for millennia. Perhaps, now, they may be able to achieve long held objectives of freedom for their community. Perhaps, now, they would achieve their goals.

And, as the months passed, discussion were held. Private discussions, sometimes quite intense. Discussions of Samael and Sandalphon primarily with those of the other Onaphim with, in intent, to win them finally to their beloved position. The discussions went carefully, Samael and Sandalphon co-ordinating their attack as best they could. Logos, of course, became aware of these discussions. But such was the life of the council behind the scenes when such bills were discussed. It would not, in the end, amount to much he felt. In the end he still had the power of Veto and Assent, which could always over-rule any potential problem. So he felt anyway.

Chapter Twelve

Aphrayel inspected her latest acquisition, the block between her brother's blocks, on the outskirts of Nadrazon disc, of the Realm of Nadrazon, the Silver City. It was, really, quite pleasant, with a lovely small lake and a river winding through it to the edge of the Rim and down underneath the Realm.

Initially her plan was to build on this land a keep. A beautiful and happy keep, one which would hopefully attract other angels to live within. If that was accomplished, financial freedom, which was her long term goal, could be achieved. For that, it was certainly worth putting the effort into.

Samael was beside her, having previously looked over the block, yet happy enough for another look. She turned to him. 'It's perfect brother. Perfect. Thank you so much. I will contact my architect very soon and let him know of my plans for another keep. I will invest all my remaining funds quickly to have it built. I can get ahead, I think, If I act quickly. Take the opportunity before someone else does, you know.' Samael nodded, instinctively understanding his sister's attitude.

They inspected the block for a few hours more, after which they flew to Nadrazon, to stay the night in one of the new boarding hostels, which charged a small amount for room rental and food.

They made love that night, again finding in the caress of the other that happy and contended sexual bliss they had known together for so long. She was, Samael felt, particularly passionate tonight, perhaps in an expression of thanks for the gift he had placed upon her. It would, he felt, inevitably bring forth the caress of his sister, such gifts. Of course, he ultimately gave the land to her simply because he loved her, and desired her to remain eternally close to him. She was, to Samael, an undying part of his heart – one he desired to never live without.

In the morning they returned to the block to view it over once again, Aphrayel making her final judgement on were she wanted the keep, and they flew home to Azion. The rested in her abode and, after a while, Sandalphon presented himself.

He came in, smelling of whiskey and dope, his now two favourite intoxicating substances. He really seemed off his head, to a degree, saying all sorts of weird things, and talking of flying whiskey bottles in front of him. Really, whiskey and dope put together seemed a dangerous combination, and Samael was quietly glad he had not been given over to the new drug of choice for so many of the community.

Later on Sandalphon was feeling horrible, yet maintained that the high was worth the low. Somehow Samael doubted those words. Yet, Sandy stated in no unequivocal fashion, that such a lifestyle, for obvious reasons, could not go on indefinitely, and that it could one day kill him, like they now killed their animals for food.

And, after a few weeks, Sandalphon had indeed lightened up on his drug use, simply going back, in the main, to his beloved whiskey, and never mixing the two drugs together, for obvious reasons.

Logos sat in the library of Nadrazon, looking through some of the recently written works of the Oraphim. It was true. Their imagination, seemingly, was limitless. So many new tales about angels both living and imaginary had found there way into the library of Nadrazon that these mini life stories made compelling reading. Logos, now, would dedicate some of his late evening time to the reading of such works, both for the educative purposes as well as the simple pleasure of reading. He felt that this pastime – reading – may become the most popular pastime in the community after a while, with all the whole host of new stories which could be told.

He now had, funnily enough, a favourite author. 'Jelenniel, one of the female Oraphim, who wrote a vast number of books about the adventures of certain fictional angels in another realm called 'The Realm of Wonder'. He had been following each book as it came out, now up to volume 7, and the story was really becoming absorbing. He looked forward, each and every time, to the new book in the saga, and such a pastime brought a quiet and unexpected joy to his heart, for which he was eternally thankful to his beloved father.

The eternal father of Glory considered life in the Realm of Infinity. It was, now, passing by on its merry course with a happiness distinct to itself. In the Realm of Eternity, life was dramatic as it always had been. The other angels of God, from the Realm far below Nadrazon, were happily living out their lives, employed by the fascination of life and the wonder which went along with it.

God was, in truth, pleased. So much of his time these days, now that the community was by and large settled on the issue of Torah and morality, was simply involved in quiet and happy observation of the lives of his children.

Of course, there was the place he had made called 'home' were three children in particular, Logos of Infinity, Word of Eternity and Metatron his firstborn child of all children, resided from time to time. Above the Realm of Infinity was the Realm of Heaven, were his beloved children resided. Yet above heaven, at the very top, home was situated. Home was a simple place. A basic keep for living, with a few smaller surrounding buildings for various purposes, and the rim of wonder surrounding it all. God had manifest, in a physical form, in that place called home. It was the birthplace of Metatron, Logos and the Word, and from there had come forth the majority of the ideas for the latter realms. Home had, in a sense, been an afterthought when he had initially been planning the realms. Yet, when he had finally worked out what he desired to achieve with the Children of Heaven, the firstbegotten, he sensed that just one more tiny little group, the three special angels, Metatron, Logos and Word, would be the firstbegotten of all.

Inevitably, Metatron would represent the oldest of faiths and attitudes. That was his nature. Logos and Word – male and female – would represent a desire for holiness and growth, something Metatron would not need to concern himself with. Yet, through the, in a sense, opposing forces, the will of God could see much glory brought to pass in life. Much, amongst all his children, in the challenging of knowledge and ideas which, inevitably, would bring the growth he desired, and be the shaping and the making of them.

Yes, life was currently quite good for the Creator and, as he surveyed the children of Infinity, his own spirit of joy encircled his heart.

Dolphyel and Garanel paid one of the growing number of visits to the nightclub of Nadrazon. Smoke from tobacco and marijuana filled the club, and a new form of club music, entitled jazz, was playing by the band. Many of the usuals were hanging around, drinking beer, playing pool and darts, some involved with poker, in which they were gambling for money. And of course, the regular supply of prostitutes were hanging around, offering their usual services to the usual clientele.

It was 'Sin Central' according to Logos firey preaching on this neighbourhood of Nadrazon, which now had a pornography store opposite the nightclub, filled with erotic laden novels and books, statues of naked female angels, and paintings and drawings of naked female angels in various erotic and striking poses.

All that Garanel ever said was, 'at least you can live a little at Sin Central', which always brought a chuckle from Dolphyel. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps they had indeed become 'Sinners' in the eyes of Logos and God. Yet, in truth, they really did not care that greatly. Garanel maintained, often, that they were not in the mould of the Saruvim, and never would be. That comparing them to the Saruvim was unjust and misinformed. They were, simply, happy enough to enjoy the finer things of life and not try to feel guilty for doing as such, which Logos seemed to so often imply within his sermons should be the natural state of affairs in relation to the lifestyle the two of them had begun living.

Yet the two of them, in general, were happy enough. They lived their lives, worked in their jobs, and got out of it generally what they wanted. If this upset Logos, in the end, such was life. In a democracy, which the community had become, they had the right to run their own lives. And on that particular truth both Dolphyel and Garanel were becoming increasingly appreciative of.

And so, after much careful and great deliberation on the issue, Samael decided that the gambit – the risky gambit for the extra move – was worth the risk. And, because of this, he notified Logos of his next move, and made the corresponding move on his own board.

Now it was in the hands of the Logos. Whatever move came next, really, should prove quite interesting.

Jelenniel sat next to her oldest brother, Logos, in his abode in Azion, having been invited for dinner. He was, in his intent, wishing to speak with her about her series of books. So far they had only received individual titles, but he had gotten hold of the idea of naming the series as a whole, with the most obvious title of 'Tales of the Realm of Wonder'.

Jelenniel, making her way through a steak which Logos had supplied, was considering his title suggestion, instantly thinking the idea for a series name for the books a perfect one. 'Yes, Tales of the Realm of Wonder is fine. Or even Chronicles of the Realm of Wonder, or Legends of the Realm of Wonders.'

'Or stories, or adventures or something else,' responded Logos. 'Of course, the 'Realm of Wonder' bit could change, but I felt it the most obvious idea.'

'Yes. Yes, of course,' she responded, chewing on the steak and taking a sip of wine. 'Tell me, brother, has Samael made his move.' Logos looked at her, curiousity aroused. 'Move?'

'In chess, I mean. You might not know this, but a great number of Oraphim in Nadrazon are anxiously following this game, with a number of bets on the outcome. We are most curious to see each move as it unfolds.'

Logos stood and waved Jelenniel over to the board. He pointed out Samael's move, to which Jelenniel gasped a little. 'But why on earth would he not take your piece. You attacked him so he must take it in response. It would be a major disadvantage otherwise. 'I know,' responded Logos. 'I know. I am ultra cautious because of it. But, for now, I feel he has essentially blundered, and I will likely move my piece out of danger. I think, for me, at this point I will do the obvious move, perhaps countering his agenda and maybe taking the advantage. But we will see. We will see.'

Jelenniel studied the game intently. Whatever Samael was planning, it was based on sacrifice. It should prove interesting, most interesting indeed, to see the outcome.

In discussing the design of the new keep, Aphrayel had come up with a financial arrangement with her architect and building teams. She would pay, initially, 20% of the costs of the entire keep upon completion of the keep and, with the expected extra revenue from the rental of the keep, pay them the money she owed them with a 10% bonus for allowing the loan. They had seemed happy enough with the arrangement and, when the paperwork and contract had been completed, Aphrayel was on her way, so she felt, to living a life of luxury. In time, she was now slowly considering, she may add other keeps to her block. Perhaps a small community of keeps, with a name for the community. But, due to financial concerns, such a thing was presently a dream. Yet, of course, it did not hurt to dream after all. It was how all great visions initially began and, naturally, you needed that first step of encapsulating the idea. If it was to come to pass it would come to pass, yet she would certainly do her part in ensuring that any blessing that could come her way she would be of no hindrance to.

Council was in session. The proposed 'Amendment to legislation' bill was still being discussed, many of the proposed amendments generally finding acceptance in the Assembly. Yet, constantly, behind the scenes, the crucial issues at the end of the bill, those proposing, now, the introduction of democratic rights via a referendum, and another vote to amend the constitution in relation to the veto powers of Logos, was being carefully and methodically thought through. It seemed, as Samael grew in knowledge of his fellow Onaphim's perspective on this issue, that the community had indeed strongly considered his perspective and that many decisive opinions had been formed.

Garanel and Dolphyel, in particular, perhaps because of their lifestyle, a lifestyle of which Samael felt may poorly reflect on him and position on democracy, had sided strongly with the ideology of democracy after a while. For these two it suited their purposes completely. Democracy was the way to go, Garanel firmly maintained.

The Ecclesia – the Seraphim – even though their tenure of service to Logos was now complete, inevitably sided with Logos judgement on this issue. Yet in one member, the lastborn, Saruviel, they saw what they felt was perhaps an opportunity for dialogue which they took whenever they could.

As the final days of deliberation approached Samael and Sandalphon were uncertain. But, still, hopeful. Hopeful and, perhaps, quietly confident that their personal agendas may, finally, be achieved.

Sandalphon, looking at his stash of marijuana and, knowing full well the way it had affected him psychologically, made his final conclusion. Better off not smoking the stuff at all. Alcohol. Well he was used to this drug. He knew how it worked, and its effects, and could cope with it when he wanted it and its after affects. But marijuana was a greater danger. A greater danger with, potentially, far longer and disastrous side effects.

So he would give up this new fascination with the drug and leave it alone entirely. Yes, in the long term, and considering his standing in the community, it would perhaps be for the best if he let go of this particular drug and maintained a higher standard of behaviour. A higher standard, like the one Logos constantly preached about these days. Perhaps such a standard was, ultimately, in his own best interests.

He took his stash outside and down to the communal toilet, dumping it down the long drop into the bowels of the Realm. 'Good riddance,' he thought to himself, and, taking one last look, returned to a more normal way of life.

Samael sat next to Aphrayel in her abode, slowly drinking a glass of melit water, as Aphrayel was engaged in one of her endless games of solitaire. He turned to her. 'Tell me, sister. How many games of that fools delight have you now played. Millions, I would imagine.' She looked at him from the corner of her eye, then returned to her game. 'You know, dear brother, it is simply ages since you have asked me that question. I was wondering if it would ever be asked again. I think, actually, I am about past one Million games now. I think so.' Samael looked perplexed. 'And how could you possibly know?'

'Well, if you really must know, I use a system. I play so many games per week, usually, and if I miss any, try to make them up the following week. A long time ago I decided that, in life, a little healing or therapy from solitaire would give me the strength to cope with life and give me a constant pastime to focus on.'

Samael found the idea fascinating. 'And tell me, sister. Are you actually any good at the game, after all this time?' She looked at him, considering her response.

'Actually, I don't really know. Not may play it as much as me, perhaps none. Really, I think mostly of other things when I am playing the game, only concentrating mildly on the game when I playing it. I lost most interest in it years ago. But, as I said, it is therapy, and keeps me occupied quite happily at times. It suits me, dear brother, and I think I will continue with it.'

Samael nodded, bemused.

Aphrayel spoke up. 'What of your ongoing game with Logos. Funnily enough, I can remember clearly when you began that game. It is still quite fresh in my memory. That is a pastime in a sense, is it not?'

'Oh, I suppose so. But what, ultimately, isn't a pastime. As we have said before, do we not do things simply to pass the time.'

'I guess so. But there are other aspects in life to which the term 'pastime' seems to trivialise them to much, wouldn't you agree?'

He looked at her, in his mind considering some of the things she might say to back up her argument, and thought better of disputing her point. 'I guess so, sister. I guess so.' She nodded, seemingly pleased with his response, and returned to her game.

Later on, Aphrayel was reminding Samael how solitaire was played and, strangely, he sat next to her, letting what was hopefully the soothing everyday life experience of Aphrayel begin to slowly bubble away in the back of his mind. Yes, it was a pastime. So, ultimately, all things being equal, it would suit him well enough.

Sandalphon laid with Gemrayel. She was asleep while he was staring up at the ceiling. He thought on Gemrayel and his love for his sister. For so long it had been an abiding affection, one of brotherly love towards a sister he had strong affection for. He made love to her more often than he did others of the Celestyel's and, at this stage, had actually rarely touched the Oraphim females from Nadrazon.

In truth, he was actually starting to perhaps understand some of the things Logos had maintained for so long in relation to sexual purity and promiscuity. He felt, perhaps, too many relationships could be formed, with so many competing passions, that it became difficult to be on right standing with any of them, the relationship often based on physical sexual desire and nothing more than that.

After she had been raped, Gemrayel, for a short period of time said she would almost rather sleep with a Celestyel than a male angel, which Sandalphon had found disturbing. The idea, to him, of a female sleeping with a female was just bizarre. Totally contradictory to the natural order God had established. He realized, though, that the Celestyel's, in the affection they had for each other, occasionally kissed each other on the cheek, but that, he assumed, was plain sisterly love, part of the natural affection of a woman. A woman sleeping with a woman, though – that would be strange.

Sandalphon, now, found he preferred sleeping with Gemrayel rather than any other. He had, he felt, grown attached to her. Grown comfortable with her and did not desire to be so strongly connected with an other of the Celestyel's because of it. In truth, he now realized, she was perhaps becoming the love of his life. The central female he enjoyed having time with.

He was not sure, in truth, just what Gemrayel's perspective was on this issue, but he had noticed that, in the last few centuries, she rarely touched other male angels. Seemingly she had likewise gravitated to Sandalphon and, perhaps, that was the way it should be. Perhaps they were meant to be close. Perhaps there was some sort of link between them which, inevitably, brought them together. Together in a bond of peace and love, unity and harmony, affection and joy. Perhaps it was just the way it was meant to be.

And life passed by in the Realm of Infinity. And life passed by.

And, as the day of final deliberations started to approach, Samael and Sandalphon continued to work fiercely and devotedly to attempt to achieve their aims they sought.

The divine father, in heaven, was generally satisfied with the way the competing forces and desires of his children were at work. It would take time. Inevitably it would take time. Yet, thousands of years in the future, when so much of the passion of youth had been expended – and so much of the pride of the heart had finally succumbed to simple and basic humility of soul – then the Father of Glory foresaw a time in which his angelic children would, again, as in the days of their youth, sing simple songs of life and love, peace and beauty, and that a spirit long dormant would return to the Realm of Infinity. Yet, such a spirit would wait for now. For now, for so many of the angelic children of God, passion for life was yet in their heart. Passions to achieve dreams, desires, ambitions, aspirations and goals. Passions to leave legacies and build empires. Passions to be all that some of them could be and Passions to simply be themselves.

It was the time of passion for life in the angelic realm of Infinity, and of such passion the shaping of the future of the Realm of Infinity would continue to unfold.

Chapter Thirteen

It was the week before the final week of deliberations on the proposed 'Amendments to Legislation Bill', and the debate had reached a calm period, in a sense. For most, the issue was now decided, one way or the other. Within Logos side of the Assembly most of them had come to firm conclusions on the issue, with an occasional question to Samael or Sandalphon to clarify their perspective. While a number perhaps saw the merit in what Samael was trying to achieve, they ultimately decided that sticking with the status quo – a system which had worked well enough so far – would suffice.

Yet, amongst Logos camp, Saruviel had perhaps asked the most questions of Samael, eager, it seemed, to clarify exact and precise points within the ideology Samael represented. Saruviel was very precise in this sense – trying to exactly understand the perspective Samael was driving at and, seemingly, analysing it in relation to the Torah foundation.

Yet, despite his often questions, he still maintained the standard Logos line, and would seemingly vote as such should it ever come to that.

And so, while Samael and Sandalphon remained hopeful, they were cautious and certainly took no vote for granted. If it was a fight, they would have to persevere and make it count when it needed to.

'So you wanna go down to Sin Central?' Garanel asked Dolphyel, who was in his abode studying some council documents. 'Not today, Gar. Not today. I am busy with council matters. Samael has asked me to review a number of Acts to assess, further, if any additional amendments could perhaps be made. Just, in a sense, to skim through and check to see if it all seems to be working, especially in relation to our proposed amendments. He wants to ensure the proposed amendments, also, are consistent with law. If not, within the constitution they can be repealed. So we can not take any chances.'

'Right. So you don't wanna come down?'

Dolphyel looked at Garanel, frustrated. But, he looked at the work in front of him and realized he still had the rest of the week and much of it was already done, that he could perhaps have a bit of a break. 'Yeh, ok. I'll come along.'

'Awesome,' replied Garanel. 'I do know that Derrianne wants to see you again. She has a crush on you, you see.'

'An expensive crush. She charges heaps.'

'Hey, the best don't come free, bro. Besides, I think she is starting to like you so much that you can probably bed her with no charge if you sweet talk her. And, after all, she is a fine looking lady so worth the effort bro.'

Dolphyel nodded, acknowledging that point. He cleared away some of the Acts, placing them carefully in his desk and his bookcase, and went to get changed, putting on his nightclub clothes – jeans and a t-shirt, with dark eyeglasses which, so Garanel maintained, made them look cool. Garanel, today, was also wearing a new leather jacket which, so he said, made him look cool. The ladies would dig it, so he maintained.

They took off, then, heading for the rim, and then began the flight downwards, circling down in the usual angelic manner.

When they reached the nightclub the afternoon was basically spent, and night had begun its twilight embrace. Garanel had his entire weeks pay-packet on him, and Dolphyel had quite a bit put aside as well, so that they could look forward to a night of debauchery to satisfy the most carnal desires of any soul – any angelic soul, anyway.

Later on, Garanel was lying underneath one of his favourite gals, in the hostel opposite the nightclub, as she rode him towards the climax of passion they both yearned for. He looked up at her, feeling her breasts, and was happy. Life was good. Finally, after so many years of having to try so bloody hard to get a woman, they were now freely available, only requiring a minor investment. It was good, now, to be alive. He could finally have those things of passion his body and spirit desired and perhaps required. He could satisfy all his carnal lusts and intended to do so for at least the foreseeable future.

In the room next to Garanel, Dolphyel was with Derrianne who, as Garanel had said, was bedding him now without any cost. She liked Dolphyel, so she maintained. He was cute and sensitive - the two qualities she looked most for in a guy. They were passionate in their lovemaking that night and, in the morning, Dolphyel enjoying a hot shower in the new system having been set up in Nadrazon, was silently thankful he had given in to Garanel's request. Otherwise he could have been home and bored out of his mind with law study. Perhaps, on this occasion, Garanel had made sense. Perhaps on this occasion.

Logos, having reached his conclusion on the move he would make in chess, did indeed make the obvious move and dutifully informed Samael of his move, moving his piece out of danger.

Samael noted very carefully were Logos moved the piece to and was, silently, pleased. It would be work now – a heck of a lot of work, but he had the advantage in being little ahead with moves available to him, so if he made absolutely no mistakes, he would get the piece he needed and come out, at that point, about 2 points ahead. And then, with his point's advantage, he would have to fight like hell, take every advantage, and press for victory. It would be challenging, certainly, but hopefully his sacrificial tactic would reap a reward. Hopefully.

Gemrayel, lying next to Sandalphon, thought on him. He was asleep and she thought, now, of the faithfulness she had shown him for so long and if he felt, personally, the same. She knew, from conversation, and the simple fact that he mostly slept with her, that he rarely now slept with another of the Celestyel's or of the Oraphim from Nadrazon. And that, silently, pleased her.

She loved Sandy. She quite loved him. He was strong, brutally male, and quite affectionate to her. He, in terms of looks was, about average, but very masculine in those looks, almost brutal in a sense.

And, after a while, she had noticed that Sandalphon, despite at times giving the impression that he was a degree carnal in his ways, actually seemed to have a sense of holiness and torah observation, which she had noted quite strongly recently when he had given up the marijuana for health reasons. That act had only drawn her closer to him and, now, she was quite protective of him. He was her 'Sandy' and she didn't really want him straying.

Samael sat next to Aphrayel in her abode, drinking some Lemon and Orange juice, staring at the picture of the Angel on the wall. 'Ok, Aphrayel. I give up. Who is the angel?' Aphrayel, playing solitaire next to him, smiled to herself. Finally – Finally – Finally – he had asked the bloody question. 'Dear Samael, why you of course. Who else could it possibly be.' He smiled, quite happy that the figure he had contemplated for so long, never asking, was in fact who he had always suspected it to be. In response to his inquiry, Aphrayel returned in asking the question she had been saving.

'Sammy. If honesty be what honesty be, what is the heart of truth?' Samael looked at her, momentarily stunned. 'Truth? Mmm. Now that is a good question Aphrayel, dear sister.'

He stood walked over to the window with his glass, and looked out at Azion. 'Can we really know the truth, dear Aphrayel? Can we really know the truth? Are there competing ideologies which, in their own way, mirror truths unto themselves? In this sense, do each of us perceive truth in our own subjective manner? Are their things which are true to us, yet not true to others? And in that paradoxical idea, can the truth be a lie and still be the truth?' Aphrayel considered that point, noting that it was indeed quite an interesting one. He continued, 'Of course, in the most obvious sense, the truth is meant to be that which is correct, factual, unchanging and irrevocably as such. It is immutable, unchangeable, irrevocable, undeniable and eternal. Truth remains the same. Honesty, that beloved virtue, is the acknowledging of truth, whatever that may be. At times, not all of us are honest. Not all of us are honest in every way with what we wish communicated to others. In that case, the truth, perhaps because of our sin, makes us lie and hide ourselves. Perhaps, in that sense, the truth is a great convictor of our own internal hypocrisy and sins. God, as I understand it, is supposed to be immaculate truth. In him there is no shadow or turning of error. He is the infallible, inerrant, eternal one, on whom all honesty and goodness springs forth. God is pure truth in this sense.'

He paused, looking out at the city, before continuing.

'Hopefully, dear sister. Hopefully I speak the truth. It is, in general, my main intent. Yet, at times, in my heart and in my words, I feel I say things which, while not meant to be lies, are perhaps laden with ideology and thoughts which have yet to reach their proper conclusions. Perhaps, in this sense, I speak things which are not so, simply because of my disservice to diligent and faithful contemplation of the divine mysteries. Because, for want of a better explanation, I do not put enough effort into my studies to ensure I always speak true. But, in my sorry defense, perhaps I am merely what I am. Frail and weak, in my angelic frame. Not of the eternal mind of God, simply doing the best I can with what I have. But, forgive me. I speak vain words perhaps.'

'The truth is important, Aphrayel. The truth is important. We should cherish it and love it. When it convicts us we should confess, even if we don't want to. It is the balm which will cure our hypocrisy. Love the truth, Aphy. Love the truth, for it will never change.'

Aphrayel, having taken that monologue in, smiled to herself. He was well thought out on the issue, she felt. Well thought out. He had taken the time, obviously, to contemplate it, and reach his conclusions. And his words seemed quite honest and true. She stood to her feet, came over to him, and gave him a hug. Whispering in to his ear, she said 'Thank you brother.'

Logos sat in his abode, Michael opposite him. They were playing a new game. A game which Saruviel had invented, called Chulara. It was similar to chess in some ways, but quite different in others. It involved coloured markers, with the ultimate objective to eliminate the opposing player's markers. In a sense it was a chess variant, but it had a different style of play and was starting to catch on with some angels.

Logos had invested much time into the study of chess, in an attempt to master its various intricacies. He had decided, now, having enjoyed this new game of Chulara for some time, to devote some of his spare time to master this game as well. It could prove a popular addition to the pastimes of the angels.

Saruviel himself was very talented at the game. He was extremely attacking and moved relentlessly, even ruthlessly, when he did play. He challenged Michael in particular at the game, very often in fact, to try and beat the firstborn of the Seraphim as often as he could. However, now, after numerous games between them, the matching was very close, perhaps even half and half, although neither had counted the exact number of games.

As this rivalry had grown and continued, Logos had started to take an interest, and was now playing the game with Michael regularly to learn it and become skilled at it. Once he was established as a good player he thought he might challenge Samael likewise to this game. Perhaps, to get ahead of him, in the reputation amongst Chulara players.

One thing he had assumed was that, through playing Chulara, his own strategy skills would improve, and that some of the skills learnt through this new game would assist him in his objective to defeat Samael at chess. Because of that he was taking his game with Michael quite seriously, attempting to defeat him if at all possible.

Jelenniel, who had taken to hanging around Logos, was sitting near by, occasionally going to the kitchen area to work on the dinner, interrupted by her writing of her next book. Jelenniel, in Logos, had found a quiet and dedicated soul, one which was totally at peace with the world and his surroundings. She had grown affectionate towards him, which he had not objected to, and spent much time in his abode.

There were soft rumours which suggested that perhaps, just perhaps, Logos had finally found comfort in a female and was perhaps enjoying the pleasures of the flesh. These rumours were, in fact, untrue. Logos remained faithful to his twin sister – the Word of Eternity – who resided at home. He felt linked to the Word and would not betray the trust that they had placed in each other.

Looking out the window of his abode, Logos looked upon Azion the Golden city. The Realm was starting to take greater shape in terms of law and conduct. It was a very civilized and happy realm to live in. Despite some of the conduct he disapproved of in Nadrazon, conduct which even some of his Onaphim brethren engaged in, Logos was generally pleased with how affairs were run in the Realm of Infinity. In the end, life was good, and he hoped it would continue as such eternally so.

Sandalphon sat in front of Rageeta pond, tossing peanuts at the ducks, in the manner he had seen Samael do. Today he was completely sober, not having touched the whiskey for a few weeks. He had come to a conclusion on the issue. While he would never totally abstain from the beloved drop, he would go, at times, on stints without drinking it so much to remain, overall, in a spirit of sobriety. He felt, for the long term witness he perhaps now should be thinking of, that this would be in his best interests.

After a while of tossing peanuts at the ducks, being a little bored, he reached for his flask of juice and took a sip.

Life in Azion, for Sandalphon, was pleasant enough. It was pleasant enough. There were enough things to do to occupy your time. He was always busy enough with council work, especially recently with the final week of deliberations on a bill so extremely important to him came to fruition. Yet, despite these current preoccupation, which were still important, yet despite them life went on, as it always would regardless.

And life, for the firstborn of the Oraphim of Azion – the Oraphim of the Onaphim – was generally pleasant enough.

Gemrayel, recently, had become even more affectionate in the love she had shown him. It seemed, now, they were together in a very close sense and that she sought no other. While he had not made and definite commitment to this himself, it suited him and seemed to be a very acceptable and worthwhile status quo to maintain. She was an affectionate and loving sister, and he did love her.

Yes, for Sandalphon, life was good enough. Really, he could not complain or ask for anything more. In its ebbs and flows, and gentle mysteries, life satisfied him and he was silently thankful to his father for bringing him to this realm of life to enjoy.

Shadray stood in the main library of Nadrazon, looking at the bookcase featuring various works on Torah knowledge, including some of Logos writings on the subject. Just moments before he had been chatting with the female librarian and, funnily enough, she had asked him to dinner that night to a nice restaurant of Nadrazon, to which Shadray had accepted. She was a pretty angel and he felt, with this one in particular, he might actually be able to start a relationship which, usually, had had relied upon his Celestyel sisters for.

At this moment in Shadray's life, he was quite dedicated to his ongoing study of Torah, and increasing in wisdom in the knowledge and truth which God, through his holy spirit, taught him. It was, in this stage of life for Shadray, of fundamental importance.

He took down the books and returned to the librarian, chatting with her for a while, and borrowing the books. He would wait in the library today, until closing time, and then take his new friend out to dinner. It was, for Shadray, something to look forward to. Something to definitely look forward to.

Life for Shadray, now, firstborn of the Noahphim of Infinity, was good. He could not complain, really. He could not complain.

As he was in the habit of doing, God, the eternal father of Glory of the Realm of Infinity and others, was planning. With the help of his daughter, destiny, God was reaching conclusions on how matters, in the future, should need to culminate to satisfy his overall sense of justice and harmony – and in those culminations, to teach his children the very lessons that they needed to learn.

Very shortly, the final week of a crucial bill for the life of his son, Logos, was approaching. It was a crucial time for him, one in which, so God felt, his child might just not be quite ready for. Yet, for Logos, it would be a learning experience if things eventuated in a way in which he desired them not to.

For his sons Samael and Sandalphon, now was the time. Perhaps, right now, they had an opportunity to grasp things in their life – things of glory – which they may never get again. It would be a time of testing for these two to see if, in all their honesty, their claims were sincere. It would be that test which would decide, in a sense, the immediate destiny of the Realm of Infinity.

Samael stood looking over the Azion from Aphrayel's abode. She was sitting, playing a game of solitaire, seeming to be happy enough from Samael's perspective. Samael was contemplating the future. Contemplating the immediate future and for him, in the week ahead, that which would be a resolution, in a sense, to a long period of challenge.

Samael, in the end, desired his freedom. He knew, in truth, that God would always be eternally God, and that this was unavoidable. The eternal father of glory, love and peace, would always be there, wherever Samael was or wherever Samael went. It was, in that sense, the nature of God. He was and ever would be the eternal constant in the life of Samael.

Yet did Logos need to be as well? Did his older brother need to be in the place of God, also, as an eternal aspect of his existence. While, perhaps in truth, such a reality was not the end of the world, as he generally got along with Logos in all his undertakings. Yet, also in truth, Samael wanted his freedom. His freedom to live his own life and pursue his own dreams without the mandates of Logos interfering upon his life.

And because of these desires, Samael saw in democracy and in the establishment of democratic ideals through the Realm of Infinity, his opportunity to establish, once and for all, his own sovereign space – his own kingdom of glory. It would be, once Logos was removed as an opponent, an opportunity to establish true freedom in the Realm of Infinity, and grant to its inhabitants the rights they needed, and ever would need, for their eternal existence.

He knew that in Sandalphon he had an ally. An unshakeable ally who would perpetually see things similarly to Samael. Of that being the truth he did not doubt. Aphrayel, his beloved twin, he was not sure of. He never really inquired into her views on the issues of his life in any great detail. He knew she generally supported Logos and was happy enough with the status quo, but she also queried him often about his ideology, perhaps out of a simple sense of curiousity, but perhaps, also, out of a general desire to learn.

But, what he did know, she would never oppose him. The bond of love and trust between them, Samael felt, was now eternal. They had known each other, been with each other, touched each other, and loved each other for so long now that, for Samael, not matter how long eternity was, even though he knew it endless, their love would remain true.

So much, though, soon would be answered. So much, soon, would shape his future and his hearts desires.

If they were successful – if they managed to achieve that which they truly desired – then he would have his freedom. And with that freedom, in a sense, new life could begin.

So it was approaching. The culmination of things was approaching. And Samael knew in his heart he would have to be ready. He would have to be ready for what would be.

Chapter Fourteen

And so the final week of deliberations on the proposed Amendments to Legislation Bill began its review. For Logos, and many in his camp, the issue seemed dead. The Bill, as it currently stood, would fail. They had assented to much contained within and already a new alternative Bill was in the process of being drawn up, with other additions as well. For Samael and Sandalphon, if they were to achieve their objective of having this Bill passed into Parliament, they had to work quickly and decisively. Months of work had gone up to this point – really, not months, but millennia. And, if they were ever going to bring about the types of changes they desired, it was now or never

They counted numbers. Every day, every hour practically, they counted numbers. And as the debate neared its end towards the end of the week, Samael considered an option which Logos might not in fact predict. He considered the option of the influence and word his father may have on the issue.

'It is an unusual gambit, brother. Most unusual. As I understand it, in relation to the functioning of this Assembly God still has two main rights. The right to make law and repeal law. Yet he never does either. It is as if he simply watches on, almost impartially.' Samael nodded, yet persisted. 'But it is precisely that point. He can make law. If he chooses, he can introduce law into the Assembly to which Logos can not veto.' Aphrayel spoke up at that most interesting idea. 'Do you really think Father's will will contradict Logos'?' Samael considered his words.

'Those two are close, I know Aphy. But, this is a truth I have come to. Even though Logos is firstborn with all that authority, his word is not absolute. Father may – he just may – allow us to have our say as well. Especially if we voice our concerns based on a sense of justice – justice to which he expresses such joy and love over in Torah. If we make our voice known to him based on this issue, he may just listen.' Aphrayel smiled, yet took the information in very seriously. It was, in truth, becoming quite important to her the result of this debate.

'So when will you speak with him,' Sandalphon asked him.

'Tonight. No point in wasting time. I will be careful. As careful as I can with what I say. Knowing God, and I hope this works in my favour, but knowing him I really know he can be influenced with how much effort and passion we put into our claims. It is almost how he works in a sense. Even if he may favour another solution, he will allow ours to go forth if we are the most passionate and sincere. So we have to stick to it.'

Sandalphon nodded, resonating with some of those words about their God. They did, from experience, appear true. That their eternal creator did give affections to those passionate of heart. And in that passion, influence could be gained.

'SON. IT HAS BEEN GIVEN TO LOGOS TO BE THE CENTRAL FIGURE OF AUTHORITY WITHIN THE REALM OF INFINITY. IT IS MY JUDGEMENT THAT YOU BE REMINDED OF THIS, SAMAEL AND YOUR ENTOURAGE, ALSO OF THIS UNAVOIDABLE TRUTH. IT IS LOGOS TO WHOM JUDGEMENT IS GIVEN, NOT ANYONE ELSE. YET SON, IF YOU ARE TO WREST THIS POWER FROM HIM, AND YOU SUCCEED, THEN JUDGEMENT WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU. YET MY JUDGEMENT IS THAT LOGOS IS TO BE JUDGE, AS TO HIM IT WAS GIVEN.'

Samael nodded, consoled somewhat by the words of God. His father had declined the idea of passing any form of legislation, but had left him with the knowledge that if Samael wrested away power from Logos – a result which seemed implicitly acceptable now within the judgement of God – then he could achieve success regardless. And, with that word of allowance, Samael would take every opportunity available to him.

'So, Saruviel, will you finally accept our position?' Samael was intent in his questioning of his younger Seraphim brother. 'At this stage, brother, no. But I will leave you with one final word. If this does come to a vote – if it does, I will not yet guarantee that I will vote against you. In all likelihood I will, and follow my instincts in a sense. But, no, I will not completely outrule your views in my judgement. So, as strange as it may sound, I would encourage you to persist. The strongest word will achieve victory in the end, brother. The strongest word.' Samael nodded. He nodded, quietly satisfied. He had a chance, now. He had a chance. If Saruviel changed his mind. If Saruviel, at the last hour, changed his mind, he did not doubt that a small number of key voices in the Assembly would link to Saruviel and that, then, they would have Logos. It was, in a strange way, coming down to destiny. The fate of destiny to triumph for him, now, looked ever so appealing.

Aphrayel, surveying her newly built keep, just finished on the edge of Nadrazon disc, was pleased. It was, again, a work of brilliance. Of course, she had a great deal of land available to her in the outer section. One block of 400 was, actually, quite a large chunk. She felt, through subdivision, she could really add other keeps to this one and rent out a number of small keeps. Of course, they would have to be of the highest quality if she was going to be competitive. But, perhaps, if she specialised on a small community of high quality abodes, perhaps there may, in time, be strong demand for what she had to offer. So, for now, she was committed to the task of building up her new community and was slowly thinking of giving a name to her own block and the community that would potentially come forth. For now she was going under the working title of 'Aphraphon' for main community. It was named after herself but, perhaps even in a little bit of vanity, she didn't really mind. It was suitable enough and, if recorded permanently in the records of the community, would bring her a little slice of glory.

And, so, the life of Aphrayel, Celestyel angel of Infinity, continued on its merry humdrum, a life happily lived amongst many, in the angels of the Realm of Infinity.

Garanel sat with Dolphyel in the main nightclub of Nadrazon. The two of them, in general, were happy. Both of them had a lady lined up for the night, which they were looking forward to, Garanel having to pay a number of credits, Dolphyel having flirted a bit and scored without cost. They drank beer that afternoon, talked the usual talk, and simply relaxed and enjoyed life. If this was what life was always going to lead to, they wondered why it had not happened as such much sooner. But, perhaps, in the eternal wisdom of their father, he knew what he was doing. Perhaps he did. Yet, regardless, they two Onaphim angels were happy and relaxed, life for them leading them downs its merry way and course.

Shadray sat in his abode, studying Torah. He also had some of Logos teaching beside him and was working through that also, as he often did. He was stronger, now, he felt. Stronger because of his choice to commit to regular Torah study. Its benefit, now, seemed undoubtable. It kept you spiritually strong – spiritually alive. With such a focus towards God's truth, eternal life lay in the grasp with eternal bliss beckoning. And, due to this, Shadray had new found peace, joy and confidence. Whatever the future brought, with the Torah to guide him, he was ready for any challenge. So he thought anyway. So he thought anyway.

Semyaza, looking forward to the upcoming potential vote, sat in his abode in Nadrazon keep, reviewing over some council notes. He had some ideas in mind, at that moment. Ideas about the own degree of power he would like the Oraphim community to, one day, be able to wield. With the power of amendment to constitution available via referendum he felt, if the veto power of Logos was gone, he could have such potential influence amongst the Oraphim, as firstborn of that community, that he could himself one day be the chief voice on council. And, if that possibility were to arise – a possibility he shared not with Samael and Sandalphon – then his own dreams and aspirations, both for himself and his community – could be brought forth. Such, in the democratic ideology of his older brothers, was the possibilities in front of the firstborn of the Oraphim of Nadrazon.

Logos sat with Michael, discussing council and other things. Gabriel was looking at the game of chess progressing between Logos and Samael. 'For the life of me, Logos, I do not understand why Samael did not take your piece. It was available to him, without cost, and he simply made another move. I just don't understand.' Logos looked at Gabriel briefly, also concerned on that particular perplexing quandary, yet returned to his conversation with Michael. 'So the bill will have its final debate tomorrow morning. At this stage, barring something unforseen, it will simply fail without the votes. Fortunately Samael will not be able to complain about my veto power over-ruling democracy, as he simply does not have the votes anyway. And, with this bill out of the way, and this issue dealt with, we can move on to better and brighter things.

Michael nodded, understanding his older brothers correct perspective. Like Logos, he too was sure the bill would fail. They had the numbers, of this he was sure. At this stage, barring an act of God, the issue which had long dragged its heels in the community of Azion, could finally be laid to rest. Perhaps, later on tomorrow afternoon, a new spirit may have entered Azion. Perhaps, then, peace would return completely.

'So you think, then, that Saruviel may change his mind?' queried Sandalphon to Samael. 'I am not completely sure, brother. But I think, just maybe, he might. He spoke to me a short time ago which suggested such a thing was possible. And so, now, it comes down to the final debate. Tomorrow – tomorrow if we can win the hearts and minds of council with final persuasive words, we can achieve victory, brother. We can achieve victory. I urge you. Be ready with your words. Be ready.' Sandalphon nodded. 'Aye, lad. I'll be ready. Don't you worry about that, now.'

And so the final day of deliberations on the Amendment of Legislation bill was debated, and, to Samael's misfortune, the party line did not appear to have changed.

By lunchtime, eating over his meal with Sandalphon and Aphrayel, they were a little depressed. It appeared, after all this time, after all this effort, they had failed. That they had failed to achieve the glory they so earnestly desired, beaten, in the end, by the common view. Yet Sandalphon had these words. 'Do not give up just yet, brother. Let us push our cause, this afternoon, with words most valiant. Let us push them to the edge. In the end, it may result in a stalemate, which may buy us some time. If we can get to that point in the council, Logos may have to seek out God to affirm the council's general conclusion on this issue to silence us permanently. The closeness, still, of this issue may warrant him acting as such. So do not give up just yet. We are still in with a chance.' Samael could only nod. In some ways, it was like fighting against a brick wall, in as much as your opponent was practically invincible. But, despite the pain, if you persevered long enough, you could make cracks. And with such cracks, felt Samael, breaking down to dust could inevitably come. So he would hold on for now, and make one last valiant effort, in the words of Sandalphon, to achieve their goals that afternoon.

The debate had reached a stalemate. Logos, having firmly rejected all of Samael and Sandalphon's final closing arguments on the notion of their democratic rights, had one course of action left to him to affirm forever to the council and the community the mandate of the council in majority, and the rule of God on the issue. The mandate and will of his Father on the issue.

In a memorandum to the heads of council he stated he would present the pleas of Samael and Sandalphon to his heavenly father and await his judgement. It was, now, the only way Logos felt he could convince his brothers to depart from their foolishness. He assumed they would inevitably accept the authority and judgement of Almighty God on the issue.

Samael sat next to Aphrayel in her abode. Semyaza was seated opposite him, Sandalphon over by the counter drinking scotch. They were nervous – quite nervous. The issue had been debated through and they were sure they now may just have the numbers, depending on how Saruviel voted, to bring their democratic reforms to pass. The reforms which delegated the authority Logos had always enjoyed to wether or not he sat on the ruling party at any given time in the council's session, and the full institutionalisation of the democratic process in all major aspects of council life, especially removing the power of Logos' veto vote – this was the heart of the debate on the bill right at this precise moment and, now that the matter had been adjourned for God's comment, they were confident of a good result.

Semyaza spoke up. 'Father, I think, knowing how he rarely sides with either side, may be cryptic in his response to Logos. He may grant Logos what he is basically looking for, but we will be given an opportunity, I think. It may come down to the vote.

Samael and Sandalphon both nodded, having thought similar things.

The time, now, was approaching. The time in which the power within the Realm of Infinity – the power to choose freedom over slavery – may finally be within their grasp. Each had confidence. Each had somewhat a degree of faith. It was now in the hands of the Almighty. It was, now, in the fateful hands of destiny – a destiny each of them anxiously awaited.

'SON. IT HAS BEEN GIVEN TO YOU TO BE THE CENTRAL FIGURE OF AUTHORITY WITHIN THE REALM OF INFINITY. IT IS MY JUDGEMENT THAT YOU REMIND SAMAEL AND HIS ENTOURAGE OF THIS UNAVOIDABLE TRUTH. IT IS YOU TO WHOM JUDGEMENT IS GIVEN, NOT ANY OF THEM. YET SON, IF THEY ARE TO WREST THIS POWER FROM YOU, AND YOU ALLOW THEM, JUDGEMENT WILL BE GIVEN TO THEM. YET MY JUDGEMENT IS THAT YOU ARE TO BE JUDGE, AS TO YOU IT WAS GIVEN.' Logos nodded, now understanding that he had complete authority. It was his to judge – not Samael's. It was his birthright, and he would continue as such in it. Yet, in father's words, he was reminded of a principle. If he failed to act in his authority, and they succeeded in their vision, they would be given judgement. And on that reality Logos would stand firmly against.

'So, Samael,' said Logos, 'you see you must comply. God's judgement has been made apparent, and he has affirmed my decisions, and we all must therefore act accordingly.' Logos glared at his opponent, almost demanding him to respond. Samael stared at Logos and knew that his decision must now be made known. Under his breath he said simply, 'Then I reject God's authority.' Logos looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face. 'What? What did you say?' he asked softly. Samael stood, and spoke out loudly, looking around the room as he spoke out. 'Then I reject God's authority. He will not dictate to me on these issues.' The council let out a gasp. Sandalphon remained silent. He knew that decision was coming. A number of other angels in league with Samael stood, saying 'Aye. We assent. We assent.' Logos stared at them, bewildered. He was not quite sure if he had really heard correctly – that they could not possibly, like the fallen Satan, be rejecting the authority of God. Surely they would not make such a mistake. He turned to Michael, exasperated. 'What, what do we say? How can we respond to this?' Michael shook his head, 'I, I don't know Logos.' Logos looked down, thinking what to do next. He made a decision. A needed decision. He turned to Sandalphon and spoke, 'Guardian. I submit that you revoke Samael's comments and command him to act in accordance with the protocols of this assembly, which are based upon the authority of Almighty God. We can not tolerate such defiance. He must be reprimanded.

Sandalphon rose to his feet. He smiled, inwardly, at Logos' words. Of course, Sandalphon would reject Logos request. All had gone in accordance with his plans. And now, now he had the opportunity to hand over the seat of power to himself, through Samael who would be his pawn in his ambitions. He began, 'Logos, Samael, divine assembly. I have listened to these dialogues over the last few months, and have reached a conclusion. This council was established with the approval of God. If he can not accept the judgements of this council, then God be damned. His hypocrisy would be then known to all.' Logos cringed at the insult towards his father. Sandalphon continued. 'Samael's voice must be heard. He is representative of a community of angels who find disagreement with the judgements of the Logos. This council was formed to represent all the angelic community and their views – not one member only, which Logos would seemingly have us believe. My judgement is thus. Samael will be allowed to present his claims within this council and we, the council, will take a ballot. The majority decision of this council will decide, wether or not, Samael be allowed to bring his reforms. We will allow the notion Samael has advanced, that of democracy, to have its say. Within this framework we will reach the conclusion of this matter.'

Logos looked at Sandalphon, and looked around the council. He knew that many of the council, even those who abided with his decisions, agreed with the 'democracy' ideology. He knew, then, that he would have to allow it to have its say. That he would have to allow the community to speak. It was now his decision. He could remove Sandalphon, and appoint a new Guardian, but that would result in an outcry amongst the angelic community, who would surely disdain him and his judgements from then onwards. He knew that he would have to accept the voice of democracy. Wether he liked the outcome or not, he knew he would have to abide by the decision the community made. He again rose to his feet and spoke, 'Very well, Sandalphon. We will take this vote. But I assure you, we will act in accordance with the decision of the council – that will be absolute.' 'Very well, Logos. It shall be as you have decreed.'

The ballot was as close as it could have been. The best of 64 votes had been agreed upon, Logos and the 63 Onaphim each given the power of one vote. The final result was 33 to 31 – 33 in favour of Samael's propositions of the democratic process.

Later that night, reflecting in his apartment with Michael and Gabriel present, Logos discussed the closeness of the vote. 'We had the numbers, Michael. I know we had the numbers. I know this council. 40 of them had voiced that they had agreed with the judgements I had been making. Until yesterday, I was sure of 40 of them. Yet, seemingly, nine of them have changed their views. Nine of them have rejected what is right – what is true. Whatever can we do? Whatever can we do?' Michael, standing beside the window, looking down over the Golden city, was not sure how to answer the Logos. He had voted in favour of what the Logos represented. But he had known that one member of the 'Ecclesia' had not. One member, the seventh, had been for a long time supportive of what Logos taught, but as that seventh member had shared with Michael that morning, his decision was to now go against Logos. And in that decision, he had claimed that he had spoken with other members of the council, and that Michael should not take his views for granted. Michael thought on that seventh member. That one had kept silent for a long time, rarely, if ever, sharing his views. In all the actions of the Ecclesia, he had tacitly accepted the leading of Logos and Michael. But now he had shown himself. Now the Seraphim Saruviel had indicated were his ideologies did in fact lie. And in that choice, Michael believed, only trouble could come. Only trouble could come.

Epilogue

Logos and Samael. Each children of passion and determination. Each determined to prove their points and make their claims known. Of course, God understood that Sandalphon was the driving force behind Samael's actions and arguments in the divine council he had established. And, with Sandalphon's last words to Logos at the council, the words which had left the Angels caught unaware, God had departed from the lives of the Angels of Infinity. The flame of his presence would remain within the throne-rooms of each city – always there, symbolizing his faithful love. But he had reached a decision regarding the Realm of Infinity. He would leave it to follow the course of life which it chose for itself. He would not speak again with the Angels of Infinity – not for a great and long time. He wanted to see their hearts – to see the choices that they desired in those hearts to make for themselves.

God had known that, inevitably, Sandalphon would curse him. His child refused to acknowledge God's sovereignty and the rulings he had made. But the curse needed to be responded to. The angelic realm needed to understand that such words were not acceptable to him – that they defiled his holiness. And as such, he would depart from the Realm of Infinity for a time period. A time period in which the Angels of Infinity would search their hearts and souls to see just what they believed about God and life.

Sandalphon would eventually be responded to – but not for now – not for a great time. But his judgement would one day come.

For now, God would watch over the Realm of Infinity. He would watch and work silently, until his objectives were, in the way most suitable, accomplished.

'Afterthought'

15,250 HY

13,150 ROI

As he sat there, the light in his room gradually diminishing as another day was ending, Saruviel the Seraphim of the Realm of Infinity, 7th born of the Seraphim Onaphim of Infinity came to himself. The cold of the winter's day shivered in his bones and wrapping the cloak around himself he thought on recent events. Recent drastic events.

It was only 50 years ago in which Michael, his Seraphim brother, had spoken to him foreboding words. 'The end of darkness is death, Saruviel. Choose wisely, I urge you.' Of course he knew what his brother meant, he knew instantly. He had voted the way he had, in the end, wanting freedom. That spoke to his heart. It spoke to his heart completely and utterly. But the price for that choice had now been paid, and it was a heavy price indeed.

The cold of the winter's day seemed to eat away not only at his flesh, but his confidence, his faith. He stared up at the bookcase, full of all the various doctrines and teachings Sandalphon and Samael had composed and looking at them, now, he was bitter. Suddenly, in a spirit of rage, he got to his feet and tore down the bookcase, sending the works flying. He would burn them, yes. Yes, he would destroy the fowl heresy he had finally succumbed to. Perhaps that – that would be a sign to the eternal one who had judged him so harshly that he had, in truth, repented. He looked at the fireplace, and went to gather matches from the kitchen. Gathering up the works, ripping them up as he went along, he spoke to nobody in particular present, but to those not that far from his abode, in other places there in the heart of the realm of Infinity. 'You are a curse to me Sandalphon. You are a curse to me, Samael. And on that great day of Judgement our eternal father speaks of may he have pity on your souls.' And tearing the works up, throwing them into the fireplace, he lit a match and after pouring on kerosene, threw the match onto the pile. The paper erupted into flames, consuming the works with as much passion as those works had consumed the life of Saruviel of Infinity. As the works burned, so to, it seemed to him, did the darkness in his soul slowly ebb away, once again letting life, new life, enter his being. It was almost as if father was restoring him now, and he felt something of the spirit of his younger years once again re-emerge, giving him that feeling of quiet happiness he had not known for so long now. And then a word from the infinite one spoke to his mind – 'Atonement'.

Later that week he had made instrumental choices and performed actions which would now be undeniable to those he once felt were his true redeemers. He had pillaged the assembly hall of Samael's party in Nadrazon, down below, putting to flame all the heretical, soul destroying works he had once succumbed to. Of course, they had caught him, and he had not denied his crime, but Logos had used the powers remaining to him and granted him grace, silently pleased at his younger brother's repentance. Logos had then taken him aside, queried his rationale, and then Saruviel spoke of the pit of Sheol – the pit he had been condemned to for those few hours when he had stood in the throneroom of God, boasting against his authority. Logos had taken the news surprisingly well, but urged him to now keep the peace. 'Transgressor's will learn their faults in time, dear brother. But remember our father's mercy is everlasting. Remember that.' And that had consoled Saruviel of Infinity somewhat.

Yet sitting there again, in the seventh tower of the circle of Infinity, looking at the ashes in the fireplace, he thought on Samael and Sandalphon and the fate that, perhaps, one day – one distant and dim day in the future, awaited them as their punishment in the neverending death of Sheol. And, his vengeance complete, he began to weep.

THE END


End file.
